Peri la scout
by UDPusa
Summary: ¿Qué pasaría si Peri hubiera nacido en el lado cálido junto a su hermana? Pues que sería una increíble scout. (Ya estoy aquí spoileando...) En fin, romance, drama, aventura, intriga, y lo que se me ocurra para este fic. Muchas posibilidades en esta ocasión para dos hermanas que se meterán en más de un lío, ¿os apuntáis?
1. Flecha - Un zarpazo

**Peri la scout.**

 _Capítulo flecha: Un zarpazo._

* * *

 _¿Qué pasaría si Peri hubiera nacido en el lado cálido?_

* * *

Abrí los ojos por primera vez y un brillo dorado me cegó, tardé unos parpadeos en acostumbrarme y poder ver a un hada tan confundida como yo, rubia, con un corto e impecable vestido blanco. Aquél cruce de miradas me mantuvo hipnotizada hasta que…

—¡Bienvenidas a Pixie Hollow!— me fijé en mi entorno y vi que estábamos rodeadas por decenas de hadas, que nos encontrábamos encima de un increíble árbol del que caían cascadas de polvo dorado.

Me levanté a la vez que ella, con sincronía, y miramos al hada de grandes alas doradas que se acercaba a nosotras.

—Habéis nacido de la misma risa de un niño y un diente de león os ha traído hasta aquí, dejad que como reina os dé la bienvenida a nuestro maravilloso hogar.

—A-ah…— su mirada dudosa volvió a mí, y redujo la poca distancia que nos separaba, como si tratara de buscar refugio.

—No temáis, estáis aquí para una buena causa y os bien aseguro que en un par de días viviréis a gusto al igual que todas nosotras. Bien, lo primero es lo primero, ¿quién de las dos quiere ser la primera en descubrir su talento?

En ese momento me miró con pánico, ella estaba asustada, confundida más que yo. Le asentí con la cabeza como si respondiera a su silenciosa petición, y di un paso al frente.

—Yo misma.— Aquella hada de pelo castaño y expresión relajada dio unos aleteos con una sonrisa, quedándose en el centro de la plataforma en la que nos encontrábamos.

—Muy bien, veamos…— entonces aparecieron varias setas rodeándola, y otras hadas, unas quince en total, se acercaron para dejar encima de cada uno de ellos extraños objetos. —Este momento es muy importante, determinará qué posición tendréis en nuestra sociedad para siempre, así que tómate todo el tiempo que necesites.

—Hm.— Me acerqué a ella no sin antes lanzarle una mirada tranquilizadora al hada que estaba en la misma situación que yo. —Vale y… ¿qué tengo que hacer?— algunos se rieron en voz baja.

—Escucha a tu corazón y sigue tus instintos, entonces sabrás qué hacer.

Apreté los labios sin estar muy segura, no entendía muchas cosas pero aún así fui paseándome por aquellas setas, mirando detenidamente aquellos objetos. Pasé de largo un arco y en seguida me detuve, quise cogerlo, conocer su peso, su tacto, la tensión de su cuerda, y lo agarré. En ese momento sentí que emanaba un calor, un poder extraño entre su madera, una ligera luz que me hizo agarrarlo con más fuerza. Quise hacerlo mío.

—Felicidades, demos un buen aplauso a nuestra nuevo scout, ¡Periwinkle!— una ola de aplausos me envistió los nervios, siendo claramente el punto de atención, haciéndome dar vueltas sobre mí misma para ver a todos aquellos que nos rodeaban, quizás setenta o cien, hasta que volví a toparme con la del vestido blanco, igual al mío.

Dejé el arco donde estaba para ir a por ella, de alguna forma me preocupaba.

—Vamos, puedes hacerlo— respiró hondo nerviosa y levantó la mirada.

—Sí.

Se acercó a la reina y luego fue directamente hacia el arco. Al cogerlo, con miedo, se le rompió por la mitad y todos nos quedamos sin aliento. Sentí romperse algo más que aquella extraña madera.

—Vamos… aguanta…— dije aún sabiendo que mis palabras no le llegarían. Cuando dio unos pasos hacia atrás, una especie de martillo se puso a brillar, levitando hacia ella, creando una gran expectación. No parecía ser algo usual por la expresión que tenían algunos.

Cuando alzó la mano y lo cogió, aquél brillo se volvió cegador por unos segundos. Al cesar, todo el ambiente la aclamó con fuerza, haciéndole sonrojarse, haciéndome sonreír de alegría.

—¡Muchísimas felicidades a nuestra nueva tintineadora, Tinkerbell! Esperamos grandes cosas de ti.

En el fondo quise que fuera scout al igual que yo, pero me alegré de que su talento fuera tan… brillante.

Al momento se acercaron hadas con ropaje parecidos, todas hadas, y me dieron la bienvenida a su grupo. Ellas serían mis compañeras. Vi de reojo que Tinkerbell estaba abrumada, con unos duendes de ropa verde.

—…es raro ver el nacimiento de hermanas, normalmente nacen de una en una.— Presté atención a aquella hada de pelo negro.

—¿Hermanas? ¿Somos hermanas?

—¡Sí! Nacisteis de la misma risa, y os parecéis… un poco.— Inmediatamente me miré las puntas de mi pelo, yo era rubia también. —Por cierto, me llamo Fury, ella es Chase y la que está seria como una piedra es Nyx.

—Seremos tus instructoras— me fijé en que salía un arco de la espalda de Chase y me quedé mirándolo unos segundos. Cuando le eché un ojo a Tinkerbell vi que ya no estaba, y decaí mis ojos al no saber si la volvería a ver.

Así fueron mis primeros minutos en Pixie Hollow, me hicieron una ruta rápida por las estaciones enseñándome sobre los talentos más importantes, entre ellos el de scout. No mencionaron mucho sobre los tintineadores, dijeron que se encargaban de hacer alguna que otra arma pero que en su mayoría hacían utensilios para todos.

Nuestra misión, mantener a salvo nuestra comunidad, tanto allí como en Tierra Firme. Tenía mucho que aprender, tanto, que no me dejarían tomar un arma hasta que aprobara un examen de conocimientos.

Después de llenarme la cabeza de información, llegamos a los picos montañosos donde me presentaron mi hogar, en una especie de cueva. Allí me dejaron tiempo para mí.

Respiré. Había una mesa con libros apilados encima, un pequeño pasillo que llevaba al baño y una habitación. Probé la cama, más cómoda de lo que esperaba y me puse a curiosear el armario, había un traje nuevo.

Me dispuse a cambiarme de ropa, pensando en qué debía estar haciendo Tinkerbell, y me miré al espejo por primera vez, completamente desnuda. Me alegré de tener los ojos azules, al igual que ella. Mi piel era algo pálida, mis pechos prácticamente planos y estaba bastante delgada. Me vestí y me hice una coleta con mi cabello, dejando dos mechones imposibles delante de mi rostro.

—Periwinkle…— se me hizo algo extraño mi nombre, tendría que acostumbrarme.

Eché la vista a la ventana y dada la altura, ofrecía unas buenas vistas de las estaciones, era un lugar estratégico que abarcaba una buena parte de Pixie Hollow. Me sorprendí de lo aguda que era mi visión, podía ver el más mínimo movimiento de una hoja a cientos de pasos de distancia.

Entonces salí obviando la cocina, volviendo con ellas para no hacerlas esperar más, siguiendo con los primeros pasos de mi preparación.

Ya me advirtieron que los primeros días iban a ser farragosos, de leer mucho y asimilar muchos conceptos. Después de eso, me tocaría entrenar, entrenar y entrenar. Los scouts eran infalibles por la disciplina y estricta forma de hacer las cosas. Puntualidad, perfección, rendimiento, aprendizaje… eran palabras que escuché repetidas veces.

Se me hizo un poco cuesta arriba, lo vi muy complicado y no sabía bien si conseguiría estar a la altura, pero al menos me esforzaría al máximo para conseguirlo.

Cuando creí que me iba a dar dolor de cabeza, dijeron que habíamos terminado por hoy, que podía hacer lo que quisiera siempre y cuando tuviera cuidado. Le dije a Chase si me podía acompañar al refugio de los tintineadores por si a caso y aceptó encantada. Ella era la que me caía mejor, quizás por ser un arquero o por si amabilidad, no lo sé.

Me pasé todo el camino haciéndole preguntas sobre su arco, desde cuando lo tenía, cómo lo usaba, cuántos había tenido, cuántas flechas habría lanzado con él… hasta que llegamos.

Necesitaba saber que estaba bien, que su talento no requería tanto esfuerzo o que tenía unos buenos compañeros. La encontramos entre esos dos tintineadores, haciendo cazos y teteras. Estaba tan concentrada que no nos vio llegar.

Le cogí una tetera que tenía delante de sus narices y me puse a observarla.

—¡Eh! Oye, no toqu…— se quedó congelada un momento al verme y sentí un revoloteo de emoción en mi barriga. —¡Periwinkle! ¿Q-qué haces aquí?— se puso de pie tan rápido que por poco se cae.

Le devolví la tetera sonriendo, fijándome en su corto vestido verde.

—Pues… quería saber qué tal te iba, menudo cambio has pegado.— Llevaba el pelo recogido también, en un moño hecho a la perfección. Me enterneció verla ruborizarse.

—Y tú… a-ah, pues bien, muy bien, al parecer tenemos mucho trabajo porque tenemos que hacer los preparativos de primavera y eso…

—Oh, bueno, claro, sólo quería pasar a saludar. Si tienes trabajo…

—¡N-no! O-o sea… tengo am… tiempo, ¿puedo salir un rato Bobble?

—Claro, pero no tardes demasiado, aún tienes que hablar con hada Mary.

—Estupendo.— Me reí por la cara que puso al ver a Chase, no se había fijado en ella hasta entonces.

—Tinkerbell, ella es Chase, una de mis supervisoras, la mejor arquero de Pixie Hollow.

—Yo no diría tanto pero bueno… encantada.

—A-ah sí, ellos son Clank y Bobble. Hasta luego chicos~

Salimos del refugio, viendo lo nerviosa que estaba ella. Sentía que tenía tantas cosas que decirme que no sabía por dónde empezar.

—Bueno chicas, yo ya he cumplido mi parte, ahora tengo que volver para preparar cuatro cosas para mañana. Procurad no meteros en ningún lío.

—Hm, sí, tendremos cuidado.— Le agradecí con la mirada que nos dejara solas, sentía que mi hermana lo necesitaba.

Respiró un poco más tranquila después de que se fuera y nos pusimos a dar un aleteo por un tranquilo paseo de Primavera.

—Bueno y… ¿qué has estado haciendo?— le pregunté.

Me contó por encima lo que hizo, atropellando las palabras. Se la veía saturada, ajetreada y abrumada por todo, más de lo que debería. Dijo que la había fastidiado con unas tazas por querer ir demasiado rápido. La frené, aproveché unas piedras en el camino para sentarnos.

—Vale pero no te estreses, tómatelo con más calma o te va a dar algo, no pretendas hacerlo todo el primer día.

—Y-ya pero… hay mucho trabajo que hacer, todos están muy ocupados y con lo del martillo y tal… todos esperan mucho de mí y-y la verdad es que no sé si seré capaz de…

—Oye oye, relájate, no pienses en eso ¿vale? Tú dedícate a hacerlo lo mejor que puedas y no te sobre esfuerces. También esperan mucho de mí pero voy a ir a mi ritmo para no tropezarme, y no te preocupes por lo de las tazas, es normal que cometas errores al principio.

Miró hacia el cielo apoyando sus manos hacia atrás, respirando profundamente.

—Ya… gracias.— En ese momento sentí que le quitaba un pequeño peso de encima, y me alegré el corazón.

—De nada. Somos… hermanas, ¿no?— me miró y sonrió de golpe.

—Sí, una de las pocas que hay por aquí.— Le puse mi mano encima de la suya, cogiéndosela con cuidado.

—Todo saldrá bien, ya verás, es nuestro primer día después de todo.— En aquél instante pude ver perfectamente sus pupilas. —¿Seguimos?

—Claro, llevo demasiado rato encerrada en el refugio, necesito estirar las alas.

Ya más tranquilas, dimos una pausada vuelta por las estaciones mientras nos conocíamos un poco mejor. Nos sentíamos cómodas estando juntas, como si nos pudiéramos entender usando la mitad de palabras. Fui afortunada por haber nacido acompañada, necesitaba charlar con alguien así.

Llegamos a su casa en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, me hizo gracia porque me la enseñó como si fuera a vivir con ella. Después de terminar con la visita guiada, tuvimos que despedirnos, sin ganas de hacerlo.

—Supongo… que nos veremos mañana.

—Pues claro, no te vas a librar de mí fácilmente— dijo alzando el dedo.

—¿Me lo vas a poner difícil?— sonreí con un tono sugerente.

—Te lo pondré imposible, así que mejor ve rindiéndote.

—Vale, me rindo. Nos vemos.

—Hasta mañana, Peri.— Peri sonaba mucho mejor que Periwinkle, sobre todo si lo decía ella.

—Adiós, Tink.— Nos reímos como tontas mientras nos alejábamos, Tink también sonaba mejor que Tinkerbell, iba a llamarla así a partir de entonces.

Respiré hondo con gusto sabiendo que ella iba a ser mi mejor amiga, mi compañera fiel, mi hermana.

Volví a los picos montañosos de buen humor, relajada y con optimismo, con la conciencia tranquila de saber que le iba a ir bien.

Terminé de pasar la tarde con Fury, me dio todo un listado de los libros que me tenía que leer, en qué orden y para cuando debía terminarlos. En una semana y media debía de tenerlo terminado. También dijo que haría el examen en dos semanas, que no era difícil si estudiaba un poco.

Cenamos en grupo en una de las mesas del comedor comunitario, unos once en total, y me dieron una agradable bienvenida. Estaba algo cohibida porque todos parecían llevarse bien y no conocía muy bien a nadie. Pensé fugazmente que todo habría sido muy diferente si mi hermana también fuera scout.

Empecé con la lectura antes de ir a la cama, y dormí de cabeza como un tronco agotada por ese intenso día.

* * *

Tuve un extraño sueño en el que lanzaba una flecha que se ralentizaba hasta quedarse totalmente pausada en el aire. Lo olvidé a los pocos segundos.

Me levanté temprano para aprovechar el día y avanzar todo lo posible. Chase pasó por casa a media mañana para ver qué tal lo llevaba y nos quedamos un rato charlando. Ella era… algo así como mi punto de referencia, mi aspiración, un ejemplo a seguir. Iba a seguir sus conejos al pié de la letra.

Preparé algo de comida que tenía en la cocina con la ayuda de un libro de recetas simples y me decepcionó un poco el resultado, no tenía nada que ver con la cena del día anterior.

Llegada la tarde, después de mucha lectura, decidí tomarme un descanso y pasar a ver a Tink.

No me costó encontrarla entre una montaña de tubos de arcoíris. Pensé que quizás no debía molestar, pero entonces me vio.

—¡Peri! Am, ¡dame cinco minutos!

—Tranquila, no tengo prisa.

Esperé pacientemente mientras terminaba rápidamente, y eso que le dije que se lo tomara con calma.

—Ale, ya está. Es que si no hada Mary se enfada, es un poco tiquismiquis. ¿Qué tal?— salimos de allí presuponiendo un aleteo.

—Bien, estudiando a tope para el examen.

—Ah, claro, ni se te ocurra suspender ¿me oyes? Me muero de ganas de verte entrenar.

—¿En serio? ¿Quieres verme entrenar?

—Claro, allí con los palos dándole a los muñecos, o lanzando esas redes, o…

—Lanzando flechas con el arco, lo cierto es que tengo ganas de empezar ya, todos parecen tan… profesionales…

—Y tú vas a ser la mejor, ya verás.

—Venga ya.

Esta vez la llevé hasta mi casa para enseñársela, alucinó con todos los libros que tenía que leer y no tardó en tumbarse en mi cama.

—Estoy agotada~— dijo con un dramatismo exagerado. —Buenas noches Peri.

—Oye, que aún son las cinco.

—Ah, es verdad, entonces buenas tardes Peri— y se echó.

—No tienes remedio…

Me senté en el borde de la cama, a su lado, y nos quedamos mirando unos instantes sin decir nada, en un estático silencio. Me pregunté, ¿si fuéramos del mismo talento viviríamos juntas?

—¿Sabes? Esta mañana he hecho una nueva amiga, un hada de los animales.

—Vaya, ¿y eso?

Me contó un poco lo que ocurrió, una ardilla se escapó armando el caos por culpa de Fawn, Tink fue para acariciarla llevada por la curiosidad y entonces se conocieron. Me extrañó que tardara tanto en decírmelo.

—…y bueno, dijo que podríamos salir a jugar cuando quisiéramos— aquello sonó a invitación, pero no fui capaz de aceptarla, no sé muy bien por qué.

—Hm.— Me quedé pensando en mis cosas, con la mirada perdida, hasta que me pinchó la cadera con su dedo. —¡Ah~!

—¿Tienes cosquillas?

—¿Q-qué? ¡Ah para!— se puso a atacarme sin piedad, revolviendo mi cama, obligándome a ponerme en pie para escapar de ella entre risas.

Terminé cogiéndole de los antebrazos con agilidad para inmovilizarla. Mi turno.

—¿Y tú? ¿Tienes cosquillas~?— la torturé a dos manos hasta dejarla encogida encima de la cama sufriendo mi malvada venganza. Consiguió tirarme hacia ella, cayendo encima, tumbándome con sus brazos rodeando mi espalda. —Vaya, eres mejor scout de lo que pensaba.

Entonces su cuerpo perdió fuerza y su rostro se volvió serio.

—¿Qué ocurre?

—Nada, no es nada.— Se sentó en la cama, casi dándome la espalda.

Me senté detrás de ella, rodeando su barriga con mis manos, apoyando mi barbilla en su hombro.

—¿Qué te pasa~?

—Es… una tontería, sólo… que me hubiera gustado… tener el mismo talento.

—No es una tontería, a mí también me hubiera gustado. Pero las cosas son como son y tenemos que aceptarlas, eso no significa que no podamos hacer el tonto todos los días ¿no?— sonrió.

—Sí…— me cogió las manos, entrelazando sus dedos con los míos, apoyando su cabeza contra la mía. Ese momento se volvió más íntimo de lo que imaginé. Mi corazón se aceleró, quise apartarme pero estaba atrapada y empecé a ponerme nerviosa.

—Am… b-bueno… ¿qué te iba a decir…?— me soltó de golpe, parecía haberse quedado embobada.

—S-sí, esto… tienes libros que leer y eso ¿no? Yo también tengo que hacer así que…— mi intención no era echarla, pero realmente tenía que seguir con la lectura.

—H-hm… P-puedes quedarte si quieres.

—N-no, no quiero molestar.

—No molestas, bueno, quizás un poco pero no me importa, me gusta que me molestes— la hice sonreír. —Am… si quieres… podríamos cenar juntas hoy— sus ojos se abrieron de golpe.

—Mierda, ya había quedado con Clank y Bobble… ¿mañana?

—Mañana.

—Vale, pues… hasta mañana por la tarde, lee mucho.

—Lo haré. Procura no romper nada.

—Lo intentaré~— y se fue.

Se formó un ambiente extraño al quedarme sola, tuve un raro sentimiento y no supe del todo si se había ido porque tenía que hacerlo o no. Me quedé con el dulce sentimiento de haber hecho tonterías en casa con ella y con la promesa de que cenaríamos juntas, viendo que desde la ventana no se veía su casa. Me puse a leer para distraerme.

Fui a buscar a alguna de mis instructoras al anochecer para ver si conseguía cenar con alguna y ya de paso, para que me enseñara a cocinar algo decente. Me encontré con Nyx y se me hizo difícil preguntárselo, pero cuando lo hizo aceptó sin problemas. Dijo que siempre que podía comía sola, que así optimizaba más el tiempo, pero que por mí haría una excepción.

No me ayudaron mucho sus clases de cocina, hizo un plato de lo más simple y normal, yo tenía en mente impresionar a Tink.

No me quedé mucho rato más en su casa, ella sí que tenía que entrenar y para ello se levantaba antes de que saliera el sol. Volví a quedarme un rato leyendo antes de ponerme a dormir.

* * *

Esa noche volví a tener el mismo sueño, pero esta vez la flecha se rompía al quedarse quieta y me desperté de golpe. Quise no darle más importancia y después de desayunar un poco volví a sumergirme en los libros.

Avancé mucho esa mañana, llevaba un buen ritmo y aprendí cosas de lo más interesantes. Hacia el mediodía paré, yendo hacia el centro para que me diera un poco el aire. Entonces el grave sonido de las caracolas de aviso retumbó entre los picos de las montañas, poniendo todo el mundo en alerta.

—¡Halcones!

Me puse nerviosa de golpe, tratando de encontrarlos. No estaban cerca, eran unos cinco en total y muchos ya se dirigían hacia allí. El corazón se me oprimió al ver que estaban cerca del refugio de los tintineadores. Pensé que Tink estaría bien en el taller, pero mis ojos la encontraron como si supieran donde encontrarla y me eché a volar hacia ella sin pensarlo dos veces.

Estaba siendo perseguida por un halcón y se echaba a volar hacia arriba en vez de ocultarse, no podía creerlo.

Localicé las posiciones de los demás halcones, dos de ellos ya estaban controlados y los otros dos iban a ser interceptados por cinco scouts. Vi que Chase y otras tres compañeras iban a por el último y las alcancé al momento, sorprendiéndome de mi velocidad, adelantándolas.

—¡Periwinkle! ¡Retrocede! ¿¡Qué crees que haces!?— no le hice caso, las garras de ese halcón cada vez estaban más cerca de sus alas y no podía quedarme de brazos cruzados sin hacer nada.

Puse mis alas al límite y la intercepté abrazándola con fuerza, dirigiéndonos hacia el suelo a toda velocidad. No pude frenar, iba demasiado rápido y si soltaba a Tink se iba a estrellar. Me puse de espaldas en una última estancia, viendo como el halcón era atrapado con una red y cerré los ojos esperando el golpe.

Me sorprendió chocar con algo blando como el algodón, entonces caímos al suelo, sin hacerme daño.

—¡Tink! ¡Tink ¿estás bien?!— miré un momento la zona en la que habíamos caído y vi un par de grandes flores que debía haber hecho algún hada de jardín.

—Uff… s-sí, eso creo…— al relajarme, sentí un ardor en horizontal en mi tobillo, tenía un buen arañazo de garras de ese halcón y estaba sangrando. —¡Peri! Oh dios mío…— se acercó a mí arrodillándose a mi lado.

—Tranquila, no es nada…— entonces aterrizaron las scouts.

—Te dije que retrocedieras, ¿cómo se te ocurre hacer una imprudencia así? Por poco no lo cuentas sabes.— Que Chase me echara la bronca me dolió más que esa herida.

—Habéis tenido suerte de que hubieran hadas de jardín que si no…— dijo otra. Agaché la cabeza dándome cuenta de la irresponsabilidad de mis actos.

—Lo siento… no pensé con claridad.

—¡Maldita sea! ¿¡Qué haces tú aquí!?— la voz de Nyx me puso tensa de golpe. —¿Qué ha pasado?— preguntó seriamente al ver mi herida.

Chase se lo contó todo detalladamente, Nyx no se lo tomó muy bien.

—No estás ni de lejos preparada para enfrentarte a una mariposa ¿y te vas de cabeza a un halcón? ¿Sabes lo feroces que son? ¿Lo ágiles y peligrosos que son? Aún no entiendo cómo diablos no has muerto, ¿crees que le hubiera hecho gracia a tu hermana ¿eh?— me atacó directa a mi corazón, el simple hecho de imaginarlo me hizo llenar mis ojos de lagrimas, obligándome a secármelas antes de que desbordaran.

—No seas tan dura con ella…

—Tsk, la próxima vez piensa un poco más antes de arriesgar tu vida, y ve a que te miren eso, no tiene muy buena pinta.— Se fue y no pude contener más mis lagrimas, me eché a llorar sintiendo mi pecho arder, con mi piel erizada y el latir de mi herida abierta.

Sentí el brazo de Tink apoyándose en mi espalda. La miré y vi sus ojos acristalados.

—Lo importante es que estamos bien, gracias por salvarme, eres muy valiente.— Sus palabras me hicieron llorar aún más.

Tardé en poder alzar el vuelo, tenía que ir cuanto antes al centro de hadas sanadoras. Tink y Chase me acompañaron, me atendieron al momento y después de desinfectarme la herida, me la vendaron con cuidado.

—Procura no mover demasiado el pie, vuela siempre que puedas y cambia el vendaje a diario.— Asentí, sin fuerzas ni alma para articular una palabra.

Salimos de allí en silencio, llevadas por el oscuro ambiente que me rodeaba, yendo hacia mi casa. Cuando llegamos, Chase se despidió.

—Aprovecha para leer, quiero verte entrenar cuanto antes ¿de acuerdo? Nos irá bien tener un hada tan rápida y loca como tú. Y no te preocupes por Nyx, se pone así por cualquier cosa. Nos vemos.

Asentí, ligeramente agradecida.

Nada más entrar en casa, fui directa a mi habitación con todo el derecho del mundo a tumbarme derrotada en la cama, bocabajo, con un amargo sentimiento en mi barriga. Aún me dolía un poco el pie.

—Perdona… ha sido mi culpa…

—No digas tonterías.

—Sí, es que no sabía que los halcones comían hadas y cuando vi a uno… pues le llamé un poco la atención— me reí sin poderlo creer, ¿cómo nadie le había explicado algo tan básico e importante?

—Aún así, no es culpa tuya— giré mi rostro hacia ella.

—Bueno… de todas formas… tengo que compensártelo así que…— se acercó a mí apoyándose en la cama hasta que logró darme un beso en la mejilla. Sonreí por la vergüenza que le dio hacer algo así, tenía los mofletes enrojecidos. —G-gracias… otra vez.

—De nada.

Después de aquello, me consolé pensando que si no hubiera ido a por ella, quizás ya no estaría aquí. Quizás no fue la mejor forma pero le salvé la vida mirara por donde lo mirara y me sentí muy orgullosa de mí misma. Además, Chase dijo que era rápida y me llevé una cicatriz de recuerdo, ¿qué más podía pedir?

—¿Qué… quieres hacer ahora?

—Comer, me muero de hambre.

—¡Entonces te prepararé la comida! Tú descansa, déjamelo a mí.

* * *

:3


	2. Arco - Una flecha

**Peri la scout.**

 _Capítulo arco: Una flecha._

* * *

Me quedé unos segundos en mi cama, escuchando a Tink de fondo, en la cocina, imaginando que vivía conmigo. Me senté y miré los libros que tenía en la mesa sin demasiadas ganas de ponerme a leer.

Fui a por ella, volando con suavidad para pasar desapercibida. Me quedé medio escondida tras el marco de la puerta como si estuviera haciendo algo malo, espiándola, observándola desde el anonimato. No parecía aclararse mucho con el libro de recetas.

Traté de ponerme detrás de ella sin que se diera cuenta, pero me pilló a medio camino.

—¡Ah! Qué susto maldita, ¿no te he dicho que descansaras?

—Ya lo he hecho, ahora estoy lle~ena de energía. Quiero ayudar.

—Si hombre, deja que haga algo por ti venga, tú ya has hecho suficiente.

—Bueno, vale.— Me senté encima de la encimera balanceando los pies, mirando lo que hacía, sin querer salir de la cocina.

No me dejó hacer nada, pero la ayudé señalándole dónde estaban las cosas. Al final, entre risas, terminó saliendo una buena comida, y la disfruté con la mejor compañía que podía tener.

Mientras estábamos en la mesa, alguien tocó la puerta.

—Voy yo, no te levantes.— Tink se apresuró en ir a abrir.

—¿Periwinkle?— al abrir la puerta, entreví unos duendes de ropaje verde.

—Anda chicos, ¿qué hacéis aquí?— eran sus compañeros.

—¿Que qué hacemos aquí? Hemos oído que por poco te atrapa un halcón y no te encontrábamos por ninguna parte.

—Pensábamos que no te volveríamos a ver.

—Ah… sí, por poco no lo cuento, suerte que estaba ahí mi hermana para salvarme, arriesgó su vida por mí sin dudarlo. Es muy valiente y siempre le estaré agradecida.

—Vaya…— me sonrojé un poco al escuchar eso.

—El halcón le dio un zarpazo de lo cerca que estuvo, así que tengo que cuidar de ella, no creo que me pase esta tarde.

—Oh, ya, claro, entonces avisaremos a hada Mary, no te preocupes.

—Gracias chicos~ hasta mañana…— cerró la puerta casi con prisas.

—¿No vas a volver al trabajo?

—Tengo que cuidar de ti ¿no? No puedes hacer esfuerzos.— Volvió hacia mí con una sonrisa.

—Sólo tengo un rasguño, no es para tanto.

—Deja de hacerte la dura y acepta mis mimos~— y me abrazó restregando su mejilla contra la mía ronroneando. Imposible no negarme a su dulzura. —¿Quieres que te dé de comer también?

—No hace falta…— lo hizo igualmente, movió su silla a mi lado y se puso a darme de comer como si no pudiera mover un dedo. Se lo pasaba bien, nos reímos haciendo el tonto con la comida hasta terminarla.

Recibí otro inesperado beso por no dejar nada en el plato y se puso a recoger la mesa más feliz que una perdiz. No sé qué hice para merecer tener una hermana así.

La seguí hasta la cocina a pesar de que me había dicho que no me moviera de allí.

—¿Es que nunca me vas a hacer caso?

—No quiero estar sola…— interpretó las palabras demasiado al pie de la letra, y se preocupó.

—¿Te… sientes sola normalmente?

—N-no… pero ya que estás aquí… quiero estar contigo…— no pude decirlo mirándola a los ojos.

—Ah ya sé, ¿quieres que me quede a dormir contigo esta noche? No creo que nos digan nada.

—Pero si a penas cabemos en la cama.

—Pues una encima de la otra, qué más da, ¿quieres o no?

—No… me importaría.

—No eres nada honesta eh Peri, estoy segura de que te mueres de ganas— me pilló de lleno. Me dirigí hacia la habitación para escapar de aquella conversación, me resultó imposible seguir.

—B-bueno, tengo que leer un montón así que…

—Hm… es verdad…— se decepcionó un poco, momentáneamente. —Muy bien.

Fui a mi habitación y me senté en la cama para estar más cómoda, apoyando el cojín en la pared. Necesitaba desconectar un rato con los libros, sentía que Tink me ponía cada vez más nerviosa y no sabía por qué.

Volvió al cabo de un rato, bostezando. La miré un instante.

—No te preocupes, tú ve a lo tuyo…— no le dije nada.

Ella se puso a curiosear la habitación, mirando en todos los rincones y cajones hasta que se cansó. Entonces se sentó en la cama, se tumbó hacia mí y apoyó su cabeza en mi falda, acomodándose.

—¿Te importa que me eche una siesta?— preguntó alzando los ojos, volviéndome a poner nerviosa.

—N-no, está bien…

—Hm.

Pensé en dejarle la cama para ella y ponerme en la mesa, pero no quise decirle nada, quería tenerla cerca.

Así que leí, echándole la vista de vez en cuando. Al cabo de unos minutos sentí que se quedaba dormida y me puse a leer con una mano para acariciarle la cabeza con la otra, suavemente, sintiendo su fino cabello recogido.

Pasó algo más de una hora antes de que me empezara a molestar la espalda, necesitaba cambiar de posición y ya de paso ir al baño pero no quería romper con su delicado sueño. Dejé el libro encima de la cama con cuidado y me dispuse a escapar.

Cogí muy lentamente su cabeza para moverla con cuidado, como si fuera a romperse. Estaba bien dormida. Sustituí mi falda por el cojín con habilidad y respiré al poder ponerme en pie.

Estaba acurrucada, con las piernas recogidas y sus manos frente a sus labios. Pensé que podría tener algo de frío con ese vestido tan corto así que fui a por una manta y la arropé con cuidado. Me agaché al tenerla tan cerca, para verla sin ser vista, y de golpe mi corazón se puso a correr, sintiendo que estaba demasiado cerca de ella. Sólo la estaba mirando, apreciando, ¿a qué venían esos nervios?

Le acaricié su flequillo y me puse aún más tensa cuando se me pasó una tonta idea por la cabeza. Quería darle un beso, como el que me dio ella un par de veces. No iba a pasar nada, tampoco creía que se despertaría y me auto convencí de que no era una mala idea así que me humedecí los labios y le di un leve beso en la mejilla como si fuera un susurro, haciéndome sonreír.

No se despertó, no se dio cuenta de ello, era el primer beso que le daba y era sólo para mí. Lo atesoré con cariño y fui al baño para ya de paso refrescarme un poco la cara. Tenía las mejillas enrojecidas.

Entonces recordé que íbamos a dormir juntas y me puse aún más tonta. Ella era mi hermana, mi media naranja y mi mejor amiga, era normal que sintiera ese afecto, o eso pensé.

Volví a la habitación para seguir leyendo en el escritorio, sin prestar mucha atención a los párrafos.

Tras unos minutos, el sonido de la puerta me hizo pegar un bote en la silla. Miré inmediatamente a Tink, empezaba a moverse. Chasqueé la lengua yendo a por el responsable de haberla despertado.

Cuando abrí la puerta de la entrada me sorprendió ver a mi arquero favorito.

—A-ah… hola Chase.

—Buenas, venía a ver qué tal estabas. ¿Puedo pasar?

—Sí, claro.— Fuimos hacia la mesa del comedor, y se apoyó en ella.

—He estado hablando con las compañeras sobre lo ocurrido y… bueno, todos coinciden en que estuviste genial, no creo que nadie tuviera el valor de hacer algo así a los dos días, y además eres rápida como un hada de vuelo veloz.

—G-gracias…

—Por ello… me gustaría que esta noche vinieras conmigo, para conocer tu especialidad.

—Oh… pensaba que no podía tocar ni una flecha antes de aprobar el examen.

—Sí, bueno, eso dice la teoría, pero no puedo esperar a verte en acción, así que… si no te molesta saltarte un poco las reglas… como quieras.

Me lo pensé unos segundos, porque por una parte me moría por empezar a desarrollar mi talento, pero por otra quería pasar toda la noche con Tink.

—¿A qué hora y cuánto tiempo estaremos?— sonrió.

—A media noche, iremos a una zona donde no nos molestará nadie, y no sé cuánto estaremos, podrás irte cuando te apetezca, no te sientas obligada a nada. Yo sólo…

—Vale.

—Ah, hola Tinkerbell, no sabía que aún estabas aquí— giré la cabeza de golpe, estaba medio dormida, frotándose un ojo apoyada en el marco de la puerta.

—¿Qué estáis tramando?

—¿Puede venir ella también?

—Hm… mejor no, puede ser peligroso y no quiero involucrar a más hadas, si nos pillan nos echarán un poco la bronca.

Me extrañó que dijera que no, y no terminó de convencerme su razonamiento.

—Vale, me estáis empezando a preocupar, ¿el qué puede ser peligroso? ¿qué vais a hacer?

—Chase me llevará a entrenar esta noche, la verdad es que tengo muchas ganas.

—Ah… bueno…— no le hizo mucha ilusión y pude entender por qué. Se generó un silencio que no supe cómo arreglar.

—En fin, te pasaré a buscar a media noche ¿de acuerdo? Sin compromiso— empezó a dirigirse hacia la puerta.

—Vale, sí. Quedamos así…— le imité la sonrisa y se fue, dejándome con una extraña sensación dentro de mí. Tink parecía decaída, algo desanimada.

—¿Aún quieres que me quede a dormir?

—Sí, claro, ¿por qué dices eso?

—No lo sé… sólo… quería asegurarme.

Me acerqué a ella hasta ponerme en frente. Bajé la cabeza para poder encontrarme con sus ojos.

—¿Has dormido bien?

—Sí, ¿has leído mucho?

—Un montón. ¿Te parece si vamos a jugar? Con… esa tal ¿Fawn se llamaba?

—Vale… a ver si la encontramos.

Su humor cambió, volvió a ser la Tink animada que tenía la cabeza llena de ideas locas. Volamos y dimos un buen aleteo por el bosque de Otoño, descubriendo senderos sin explorar y desviándonos del plan. No nos dedicamos mucho a buscarla, fue más una excusa para salir a dar una vuelta las dos solas.

Encontramos muchos animales, eso sí, y nos quedamos maravilladas con un estanco de mariposas que salieron volando de golpe, rodeándonos, coloreando el ambiente casi como si fuera magia.

Luego seguimos llevadas por la curiosidad hasta Verano, donde descansamos nuestras alas para dar un paseo por la playa, descalzas. Como vimos a unos duendes bañándose en el agua, decidimos probar a remojarnos los pies. Demasiado fría.

No aguantamos ni diez segundos, pero lo que sí aguantó fueron nuestras risas. Todo lo que hacíamos se volvía más emocionante y divertido porque estaba ella, era genial.

Nos tumbamos en la arena viendo el cielo atardecer lentamente, charlando sobre cosas sin importancia y escuchando el tranquilo oleaje de fondo. No se podía estar más a gusto.

Pasamos sin prisas por su casa para recoger su pijama antes de volver para preparar la cena. Íbamos a vivir juntas, al menos por un día, y estaba muy contenta por ello.

El tiempo voló a su lado, cenamos entre tonterías, riéndonos por cualquier cosa y en un parpadeo llegó el momento irme con Chase. No me lo pude creer, quería seguir estando con Tink pero tenía muchas ganas de probar mis habilidades.

—Si me pides que no vaya me quedaré— le dije antes de abrir la puerta. Sonrió, mordiéndose el labio inferior.

—Vete anda, no me hagas sentir culpable.

—Vale… gracias Tink.— Le di un rápido beso que la sorprendió, y abrí la puerta con toda la ilusión del mundo, con la sensación de que iba a hacerlo genial.

—¿Lista?

—Lista. Nos vemos en un rato~

Y salimos con la emoción de hacer algo que no debíamos. Atravesamos las montañas para adentrarnos en un frondoso bosque medio abandonado. Allí sin duda nadie nos descubriría.

—Es aquí.

Me quedé boquiabierta, había todo un arsenal de armas, muñecos de entrenamientos, dianas, vallas, barras para hacer ejercicios y demás. Era como un campo de entrenamiento oculto.

—¡E-es genial!

—¿Verdad? Vamos, empezaremos por lo básico. El tipo de arma. Es lo más importante y debes saber que cada scout tiene una favorita, con la que se especializan. ¿Con qué te apetece empezar?

Fui de cabeza hacia los arcos, había unos diez de diferentes.

—Me lo temía… Tienes manos de arquero, y siempre tienes los ojos pegados a mi arco— se rió.

Me enseñó qué diferencias tenía cada uno, aunque la mayoría de cosas ya las había leído en uno de los libros, de hecho, me había leído todo lo que tenía que ver con los arqueros, desde la forma de los arcos hasta las fórmulas matemáticas que habían detrás de cada disparo. Me puse nerviosa al saber que iba a lanzar mi primera flecha.

—Bien, empecemos por algo simple, ¿ves esa diana de allí?— lo único que nos iluminaba era el cielo estrellado y la luna, pero podía verlo perfectamente dada la poca distancia que había. —Empezaremos con este, está a unos quince pasos y no hace viento así que prácticamente la flecha no va a desviarse de tu punto de mira.

—Unos… dos centímetros como mucho ¿no?

—Sí, sí, muy bien, ¿lo has calculado?

—Hm, usando la fórmula del disparo y eso.

—Perfecto, pues empecemos. Ponte en la misma postura que yo. Eso es. Ahora sólo, déjate llevar y prueba a lanzar como lo hago yo.— Su disparo dio en el mismísimo centro, digno de la mejor arquero.

—Vale… a ver…— me posicioné, respirando hondo para relajar los brazos.

—No te preocupes si fallas, es tu primer tiro después de todo— asentí.

Tensé la cuerda despacio, sintiendo la madera, la tensión, mi pulso en los dedos y la punta de la flecha apuntando en el punto exacto. Entrecerré los ojos justo antes del disparo y entonces pude sentir la flecha cortando el viento, directa hacia la diana.

En ese momento supe que iba a chocar contra la suya, y efectivamente, lo hizo. Quedó justo al lado, habiéndola rasgado por el lado izquierdo, seguramente por el ligero viento.

—¿Qué…? T-tiene que haber sido la suerte del principiante, ha sido un tiro muy bueno.

—Gracias.

No podía sentirme más orgullosa, lo hice perfecto a la primera.

—¿Te atreves con algo más lejos?— señaló la siguiente, unas tres coma quince veces más lejos, a unos cuarenta y siete pasos.

—Claro.— No dudé en coger otra flecha y apuntar hacia allí sin más. No estábamos colocadas en línea recta pero no me molesté en moverme, me sentía capaz de darle, quería hacerlo, demostrarle que podía hacerlo.

Calculé rápidamente la altura a la que debía lanzar, y dejé ir la flecha segura de mí misma, dando en el centro perfecto.

—Imposible… P-pero si a penas se ve nada, nunca habías lanzado aquí, ¿cómo lo has hecho?

—Pues… calculándolo, no sé, está a unos cuarenta y siete pasos y el arco responde bien. Lo he lanzado a treinta y dos centímetros arriba y uno a la derecha para compensar el viento.

—Exacto…— se quedó congelada, sin palabras. Me reí por lo fácil que me pareció. —Prueba con ese ahora— dijo cambiando su tono de voz.

Fijé mi mirada en aquél, estaba ocho veces más lejos, ni siquiera formaba parte de aquella zona de entrenamiento pero aún así me dispuse a disparar. Tenía que hacerlo con fuerza y puse todo mi empeño en lograr que mi flecha diera en ese pequeño punto en medio de la noche.

Nada más disparar, Chase me azotó brutalmente la muñeca con su arco.

—¡AH!— me hizo caer al suelo incluso del dolor que me provocó, perdí la sensibilidad de mi mano, me aterró. —¿¡Q-qué haces!?— entré en shock, no entendía por qué acababa de hacer algo así.

—Mira imbécil, te lo dejaré claro antes de que la cosa vaya a más. Aquí la mejor arquero soy yo, y ¡nadie es capaz de superarme! ¿queda claro? Así que la próxima vez que te pases de lista ten por seguro que te romperé la mano, y como le cuentes esto a alguien te romperé las dos. ¿Lo has entendido?— Tuve que retroceder en el suelo por puro miedo, me estaba apuntando a la cabeza con una flecha. —¡Responde!

—S-sí, sí sí…— cerré los ojos cuando la soltó, me pasó rozando el pelo, clavándose con fuerza en el suelo, haciéndome temblar entera.

—¡Pues piérdete! Y la próxima vez que vayas a coger un arco te lo piensas dos veces. ¿Qué te has creído? tsk.

Salí de allí volando como si tuviera una de sus flechas persiguiéndome, con mis ojos inundados de lágrimas, con mi corazón a punto de estallar. Me dolía la mano una barbaridad pero al menos empezaba a recuperar el tacto, aún así seguía sin poder moverla.

Me empezó a doler la cabeza y todo de lo chocante que fue esa experiencia tan traumática, nunca imaginé que Chase fuera así en realidad, pasó de ser mi ídolo a alguien a quien odiar. No pude pensar mucho en ello antes de llegar a casa.

Cerré la puerta con fuerza, y apoyé mi espalda en ella tratando de recuperar el aliento, asustada.

—¿Peri? ¿Ya has vuel… ¡Peri! ¿Qué ha pasado?— quise articular palabra, pero no pude, mis lágrimas me colapsaron y rompí a llorar como si me acabaran de despojar de mi talento.

Tink me cogió del rostro tratando de recomponerme, y me agarré a su pijama con fuerza, como si ella fuera lo único que me quedara.

—No… no llores Peri… odio verte así, ¿qué ha pasado?— me abrazó usando su cariño para sanar mi herida, meciendo mi cabeza en su hombro. —Todos cometemos errores al principio ¿recuerdas? Dime, ¿qué ocurre? Sea lo que sea seguro que no es tan malo como parece.

Me separé de ella queriéndoselo contar todo, pero me frené al recordar su advertencia, si alguien se enteraba de lo ocurrido… Terminé mirándome la mano, me temblaba, me abrasaba el dolor.

—Dios mío, ¿qué te has hecho en la mano?— no se atrevió ni a tocármela, se me estaba hinchando mucho. —T-tenemos que ir al centro de hadas sanadoras ahora mismo.

—N-no es nada.

—Claro que sí, apuesto a que te duele un montón, vamos.— No tuve más remedio que seguir su aleteo, no podría separarme de ella sin hacerme pedazos.

Al llegar me preguntaron cómo me lo había hecho, les dije que me había pillado la mano con el armario tratando de moverlo. Se lo creyeron sin más a pesar de la hora que era.

Una vez vendado y con algo menos de dolor, volvimos hacia casa.

—Puedes contármelo, de hecho puedes contarme lo que sea, quiero ayudarte en todo lo que pueda… Confía en mí…

—Lo siento… no puedo decírtelo…

—¿Por qué?— me sequé una lágrima al recordar ese horrible momento, no iba a poder mirarle a la cara de nuevo sin repetirme aquella imagen, apuntándome con su arco. —Dios mío… eso te lo ha hecho Chase… ¿Te ha hecho daño a propósito?— me sorprendí, no supe cómo lo había adivinado, fue como si me hubiera leído la mente.

—No quiero hablar de ello.

—Tenemos que decírselo a los demás, no puede hacerte daño y salirse con la suya… Dime al menos por qué lo hizo…

Ya no tenía sentido seguir ocultándoselo, tenía que decírselo, ella era la única a la que podría contárselo.

—Soy… demasiado buena Tink, y no quiere que sea mejor que ella. Me amenazó diciendo que no me pasara de lista, que si volvía a coger un arco…

—¡¿Qué?! ¿Es una broma? Será retrasada, pensaba que me habías dicho que era un hada ejemplar.

—Y eso creía yo pero… al parecer no… no se lo digas a nadie por favor.

—No, tranquila… pero joder… en serio, tienes que decírselo a las demás, tienen que saber lo que ha hecho.

—Hm…— llegamos a casa de lo más deprimidas.

Me sentía hecha una mierda, desde que llegué sólo me habían pasado desgracias, podía ser muy buena con el arco pero no tenía nada de suerte, era una desgraciada.

Me tumbé en la cama sin ganas de despertar nunca más, pero Tink consiguió mantenerme despierta.

—No te preocupes ¿vale? Todo saldrá bien, estaré contigo pase lo que pase.

—Gracias…— se acercó a mí hasta tocar su frente contra la mía, haciéndome inspirar su tranquilizante aroma.

—Oye Peri. Me alegro que seas la mejor arquero de Pixie Hollow, estoy orgullosa de ti. —Y en ese ambiente desolador, me hizo sonreír. —La próxima vez que te haga daño, le partiré su arco por la mitad y se lo meteré por donde le quepa, ¿qué se ha creído?

—Ya… Creo que tienes razón Tink, tenemos que decírselo a los demás. Pero ¿cómo lo hacemos para que Chase no se entere y venga a por mí?

—¿Sabes qué se me ocurre? Decírselo directamente a la reina, sin pasar por tus superiores. ¿No decía que este era un lugar maravilloso? Pues que lo demuestre imponiendo justicia.

—Cierto.

—Claro que sí, mañana… bueno, mañana tendré que trabajar, pero cuando termine lo solucionaremos juntas ¿vale?

—Vale.

—Ahora descansa, lo necesitas.— Cerré los ojos cuando me acarició el rostro, sentí su tacto como si fuera capaz de sanar mis heridas más profundas.

—Hm…— me acerqué aún más a ella, abrazándola, queriendo que nunca se separara de mí. Ella entrelazó sus piernas con las mías, haciéndome ligeras cosquillas con el roce.

—No te puedo dejar sola ni un momento eh…

—Mira quién habla, la que quiere hacerse amigo de los halcones.

—Vale, dejémoslo en un empate— me dio un beso en la punta de la nariz, provocándome tirabuzones en mi barriga. —Buenas noches Peri— y posó sus manos encima de las mías.

—B-buenas noches…— fue en ese momento, en el que un sentimiento de acero nació dentro de mí, uno de un rosa intenso, uno que iba a perdurar hasta el fin de mis días.

Caí en sueño con el dulce más dulce de los sueños, sintiéndola tan cerca de mí como de mi alma, queriendo estar tanto con ella que jamás querría otra cosa.

* * *

*es amor*


	3. Beso - Mi primer arco

**Peri la scout.**

 _Capítulo beso : mi primer arco._

* * *

Respiré hondo como si despertara en el lugar más hermoso del mundo, pero al abrir los ojos no me encontré con Tink. Al incorporarme me recordé que aún me dolía la muñeca, pero ya la podía mover más.

—Hm…— puse mis pies en el suelo pensando que debía de cambiarme la venda del tobillo, y me puse a aletear hacia el comedor, sabiendo que estaría allí.

Me quedé observándola mientras terminaba de preparar el desayuno, inmóvil, esperando a que me descubriera. Sonrió al verme.

—¡Buenos días! Justo a tiempo, un poco más y me obligas a despertarte— tenía que haberme quedado en la cama.

—Buenos días…— me senté en la silla con toda la pereza del mundo, queriendo volver a dormir con ella.

—¿Y esa cara que me llevas? ¿No has dormido bien?

—He dormido mejor que nunca…— me crucé de brazos, apoyada en la mesa, para echarme una cabezada.

—Oye, no te duermas en la mesa.— Quería que me despertara. —¿No tienes hambre?

—Hm…— chasqueó la lengua. Se puso detrás de mí y empezó a hacerme cosquillas malvadas.

—Pues venga~ despierta~ Que hoy tenemos mucho que hacer.— Me estiré los huesos bostezando con todos mis pulmones. —He estado pensando que… podrías quedarte en mi casa hoy, por si viene la loca de Chase, así me quedaré más tranquila.

—Vale. Ah, tengo que cambiarme el vendaje del pie.

—Ostras, es verdad. Pues venga, tienes un botiquín ¿no?

—S-sí, en el baño…— nos fuimos hacia allí sin más.

—Siéntate.

Se puso de rodillas delante de mí y cuando encontró las vendas, apoyó mi pie en su muslo con cuidado. La vi concentrándose mucho mientras me la cambiaba, poniendo todo su esfuerzo en hacerlo bien.

La herida ya estaba mejor y ya no escocía, en pocos días ya estaría curada del todo. Terminó.

—¿Qué tal? ¿Te molesta de alguna parte?

—No, está perfecto Tink, gracias.

—No hay de qué.— Me acarició el mellizo antes de ponerse en pie. —Vamos a desayunar, venga.

Y así empezó un agradable día, junto a ella. Nos llevamos varios libros a su casa entre las dos y ella se fue a trabajar. Dijo que volvería a la hora de comer y que cuando terminara, iríamos a ver a la reina.

Aprendí mucho aquella mañana sobre las diferentes formas de neutralizar a los enemigos. El punto base radicaba en conocerlo bien y estudiar tus posibilidades.

Empecé a preparar la comida y Tink volvió antes de lo esperado, con buenas noticias. Hada Mary le dijo que la reina era muy comprensiva, que no dudáramos en ir a hablar con ella por cualquier cosa.

Pasé la tarde leyendo con calma, avanzando mucho. A ese ritmo, en dos días habría terminado. Tenía que arreglar lo de Chase cuanto antes, quería volver a tener un arco entre manos.

Tink llegó casi al anochecer, disculpándose por no poder llegar antes. Nos fuimos directamente al árbol de polvo de hada. Preguntando por la reina, terminamos en una gran puerta bloqueada por dos scouts.

—Venimos a ver a la reina Clarion— empezó Tink.

—¿Cuál es el motivo de vuestra visita?

—Pues… tenemos un problema, personal, y creemos que ella nos podrá ayudar.

—¿Habéis hablado con vuestros superiores?

—No pero… es que tenemos que hablar con ella.— Entonces la puerta se abrió, y menos mal, empezaba a pensar que no nos dejarían entrar.

—Ya decía yo que esa voz me sonaba, pasad.— La reina nos invitó a pasar con dulzura. —¿Cómo van vuestros primeros días por aquí? He oído que por poco te atrapa un halcón.

—Sí, bueno, suerte que estaba Peri para salvarme. E-en todo caso, hemos tenido un problemilla con una compañera de Peri y… pensábamos que tú nos podrías ayudar.

—Estoy aquí para eso, contadme chicas.— Tink me miró antes de empezar, le asentí porque yo no me sentía capaz de explicar lo ocurrido.

—Verás… es sobre Chase, ayer por la noche se fue a entrenar con Peri, para conocer su especialidad o algo así, y… bueno, por lo visto Peri tiene un don con los arcos, dio a diana en plena noche a más de setenta pasos en su tercer disparo.

—Impresionante…— su expresión cambió a tristeza y preocupación.

—Entonces… Chase le pegó con su arco en la muñeca y le advirtió a punta de flecha que la próxima vez que tocara un arco… le rompería la mano. Dijo que si se lo contábamos a alguien sería peor, pero creemos que debías estar al corriente, para imponer justicia y eso.

—Habéis hecho bien en ponerme al corriente.— En ese momento sentí que me quitaba un peso de encima. —Antes de nada, dejad que os cuente una pequeña historia…— se tomó unos segundos antes de empezar, con una voz calmada. —Poco después del nacimiento de Chase, y al descubrir que su especialidad eran los arcos, se obsesionó con la que en aquel momento era la mejor arquero que teníamos, Narrow. Chase no era tan buena al principio, tuvo que esforzarse mucho para mejorar, y para ello pasó mucho tiempo con su instructora. Con el paso de los días y de las semanas, algo más que amigas creció en su interior, y el amor floreció en ellas dos. Se hicieron novias, y-

—¿Novias? ¿Qué significa eso?— interrumpí sin pensarlo, y la reina me sonrió con ternura.

—Es cuando dos hadas se quieren hasta el punto de no poder concebir la idea de permanecer separadas, de amar a alguien de corazón y ansiar la felicidad de la otra. Ese es el sentimiento más intenso y complejo que tenemos y es capaz de cualquier cosa para seguir latiendo, es muy difícil de comprender.

En ese momento Tink y yo nos miramos, aquella descripción encajaba perfectamente con lo que yo sentía por ella. ¿Significaba aquello que debíamos ser novias?

—Como iba diciendo, ellas dos empezaron a salir, y fueron muy felices hasta que un trágico día de invierno…— se pausó unos segundos antes de continuar, temiéndome lo peor. —Chase falló un disparo,— de golpe mi corazón se oprimió, imaginando cómo iba a terminar aquella historia —y la mala suerte quiso que su flecha atravesara el pecho de su hada más preciada. Narrow murió aquél día, y Chase no volvió a ser la misma.— Mis lágrimas amenazaron fugarse al ponerme en su piel, con la imagen de Tink perdiendo la vida con una de mis flechas.

Sentí su mano agarrándome con fuerza, dándome apoyo, podía sentir su tristeza fluir en mis manos.

—Desde aquél momento pasó mucho tiempo entrenando día y noche con el objetivo de no volver a fallar una sola flecha nunca más. Por ello se ha vuelto la mejor, y por ello no acepta la idea que alguien la supere. Mañana hablaré con ella para solucionarlo. No te preocupes Periwinkle, podrás volver a coger un arco pero eso sí, después de aprobar el examen de conocimientos.

—Muchas gracias reina Clarion. No sabes el peso que me quitas de encima.

—No hay de qué. Volved cuando queráis.

Salimos de allí sintiendo que todo iba a ir bien. Fuimos hacia casa contentas, pero en silencio. Tink parecía estar pensando algo.

—No lo hemos hablado pero… me quedaré a dormir en tu casa ¿no?— intuí que tendría esa duda aleteando en su cabeza.

—Sí, claro. Te dejaré uno de mis pijamas, no sé cómo puedes dormir tal cual.

—Vale.— Pero se quedó otra vez pensativa, intrigándome. —¿En qué piensas?

—Nada, sólo que… cuando Clarion dijo eso de ser novias…

—Ah, sí, lo ha dicho como si hablara de nosotras.— Me miró de golpe, casi asustada. —¿Qué?

—¿Crees que somos novias?

—Bueno, s-supongo, no sé… ¿tú no?

—S-sí, no… p-pero… ¿sabes lo que hacen los… novios?— fruncí el ceño extrañada.

—Ni idea, ¿qué hacen? ¿quererse mucho?

—En casa te lo cuento.

No tardamos en llegar, me tenía bien intrigada. Nos sentamos y empezó a contarme que una compañera suya, Lucinda, le decía lo que hacía con su novio. Al parecer se besaban en los labios y dormían desnudos, también tenían sexo, que consistía en meter el pene del duende dentro de su vagina y otro tipo de cosas que no terminaba de entender. Dijo que daba placer.

No supe muy bien qué pensar, todo aquello era demasiado extraño.

—Vale… y… ¿estás diciendo que deberíamos hacer todo eso?

—No, no lo sé, sólo quería que supieras más sobre lo que significa ser novios.

—Hm… bueno,— pensé en dejar el tema por ahora, no íbamos a sacar nada en claro y ella parecía exaltada —¿preparamos la cena?

—S-sí, vale…— se la veía ajetreada, abrumada por sus pensamientos. Tuve la extraña sensación de no estar cómoda con ella, y eso me dolió. Tenía que arreglarlo de alguna forma.

Mientras preparábamos la cena, le hice pegar un salto.

—Tink.

—¿Qué?— respondió al momento.

—¿Quieres que hablemos? Estás así como si quisieras decirme algo…

—N-no… bueno…

—Sí. Dime— me puse frente a ella. Parecía avergonzada, su mirada se perdía por el suelo. Le subí la barbilla para que me mirara. —Me hace sentir incómoda que te guardes las cosas para ti sola, como si… no confiaras en mí. Vamos, suéltalo.

—E-es que… Joder Peri, sabes de sobra lo curiosa que soy…

—Sí… ¿y?

—Y me da vergüenza decírtelo— al decir eso supuse lo que quería pedirme.

—Entonces escríbelo.

—¡Eso no ayuda! Olvídalo.

—No no no, de esta no te vas a escapar.— La rodeé con los brazos para que no huyera, enrojeciendo sus mejillas. —¿Qué quieres decirme? Te sentirás mejor cuando lo hagas.

Me acerqué más a ella, casi abrazándola.

—P-Peri…— me cogió de la cintura.

—¿Quieres que te dé un beso?

—Hm…— respondió casi sin voz, sin poder mirarme a los ojos. Se lo di en la mejilla, sabiendo que eso no era lo que ella quería.

—¿Satisfecha?

—Sí…— y me apartó algo mosqueada. Con lo lanzada que es con según qué y se negó a decirme lo que quería de verdad.

Seguimos preparando la cena sin más, con una distancia demasiado grande.

Cenamos, intentando descifrar su mirada, sus gestos, sus pensamientos, sin mucho resultado.

—Tink— volví a captar su atención después de demasiado tiempo en silencio. —Me gustaría vivir contigo— sonrió.

—Y a mí. Pero debemos estar en nuestras estaciones.

—No te inventes normas.

—No me la invento, Hada Mary dijo que cada hada debía de estar con los de su talento…

—¿Qué tontería es esa?

—Yo qué sé, pero ¿tú conoces a alguien que salga con un hada de otro talento? ¿a qué no?— entonces entendí su preocupación.

—Tink, a ver… para empezar, no conozco a nadie que tenga novio, aparte de Chase, y lo que dijo tu superior es estúpido, ¿qué más da dónde se viva mientras se haga el trabajo? Yo no me preocuparía por eso.

—Ya pero… ¿y si…?

—¿Vamos a ver a la reina y se lo preguntamos? Buena idea, mañana iremos.

—¿Y qué se supone que vas a decirle?

—Fácil. Hey Clarion, ¿qué te iba a decir…? Tink me gusta muchísimo y querría ser su novia, ¿puedo? Ah, y si pudiera quedarme a vivir con ella sería genial, así puedo darle besos en los morros todo el día.

Se quedó pasmada un momento, como en otro mundo.

—¡¿Y si nos dice que no?!

—Entonces… tendremos que conformarnos en ser hermanas que se ven de vez en cuando… y eso sería horrible.

—Hm…— entristeció, y no supe cómo animarla. Me sentí frustrada.

Terminé lanzándole un arándano a la cabeza.

—¿Qué haces?

—No pienses tanto, te saldrá humo de la cabeza.— Suspiró, y terminamos de cenar en un ambiente raro.

Después de recogerlo todo, nos plantamos en su habitación. Me prestó el pijama que iba a ponerme y se quedó parada mirando el suyo.

—No, pienses, tanto— dije dándole toquecitos en la sien. —Vamos a dormir anda, mañana será otro día.

Me quité la parte superior de mi traje, quedándome en sujetador, y me puse el pijama sin más. Se me quedó mirando, queriendo decir algo.

—¿Qué~? No soy vidente, vamos, habla— se mosqueó.

—Nada, que se está más cómoda sin sujetador, sólo es eso.— Entonces me dio la espalda y se quitó el vestido, dejando su espalda desnuda por un momento.

No pude moverme, su cuerpo me bloqueó, me entraron muchísimas ganas de abrazarla pero no pude. Tardé en reaccionar, me quité el pijama para deshacerme del sujetador siguiendo su consejo. Entonces me vio, con los pechos al aire, y nos avergonzamos a la vez. Me costó volver a ponerme el pijama con los nervios, mi corazón se echó a correr.

—A-ale, a la cama— era ligeramente más estrecha que la mía.

Me metí primera, tratando de relajar mis latidos, sintiéndome libre con sólo llevaba una fina capa de ropa puesta.

Tink se quedó de espaldas a mí, en el borde.

—Tendrás que hacer una cama algo más grande, para las dos.

—N-no importa…— dijo con un hilo de voz. La acerqué hacia mí para que no se cayera a media noche, y quedé abrazada a ella, sintiendo su aroma una vez más.

—¿Estás cómoda?

—Mucho…— le di un largo beso en el cuello que le hizo recogerse el hombro.

—Buenas noches Tink,— me acerqué a su oído para susurrarle —te quiero.

Esas palabras le provocaron un escalofrío, y se hizo una bola.

—Hm…— no era la respuesta que buscaba pero no me importó, sabía que ella también me quería.

Me quedé con la punta de la nariz rozando su nuca y con mi cuerpo pegado al suyo. Cerré los ojos saboreando ese maravilloso momento.

* * *

Volví a tener un buen sueño, o eso creía, aquella flecha inmóvil se dirigió hacia Tink, acechándola, queriendo arrebatarle la vida. Justo antes de que se clavara en ella, desperté de aquella terrible pesadilla.

El sudor corría por mi frente, mis lágrimas me emborronaron la vista y mi corazón golpeaba mi pecho con fuerza.

—Peri, escúchame, estoy aquí, deja de gritar…— sentir su mano en mi rostro me calmó.

—¿Qué?

—Dios mío, pensaba que iba a dar algo…— apoyó su frente en mi pecho, rendida. Debí de haberle dado un buen susto.

Respiré hondo apoyando mi cabeza hacia atrás, abrazándola, queriendo olvidar ese horror de sueño.

—¿Estás bien?

—Hm…— traté de incorporarme para que me diera un poco el aire. —Deja que me ponga en pie…— me senté en la cama un momento para respirar.

—¿Seguro que estás bien?— asentí.

—Voy a refrescarme un poco la cara.

Escuché su aleteo siguiéndome, y luego la vi a través del espejo. Estaba triste.

—No pongas esa cara… no te queda bien.

—¿Quieres que sonríe después de verte sufrir de esa forma?— su voz sonaba rota, me dolía verla así.

—Sólo era una pesadilla… no pasa nada.— La abracé para que se sintiera mejor. No me dejó escapar hasta que tuvo suficiente. —Creo que me daré una ducha, me sentará bien.

—Vale…— me dio un duradero beso en la frente, y tras una caricia, volvió a la habitación.

Me tomé mi tiempo para relajarme y dispersar mi mente. Me moría de sueño pero me veía incapaz de volver a dormir.

Volví fresca y renovada, Tink me esperaba en mi sitio, de cara a mí. Me puse en su lado de la cama y me cogió las manos, protegiéndolas.

—¿Mejor?— asentí. Entonces se acercó hasta lograr besarme el pómulo de la cara. —Ni se te ocurra volver a tener un sueño así ¿me oyes?

—Lo intentaré…— se quedó más cerca de lo que esperaba, con sus ojos clavados en los míos y la punta de su nariz rozando mi labio superior. Le saqué la lengua haciéndola sonreír, obligándola a quitarse mis babas de su nariz.

Me hizo lo mismo, vengativa, y luego le metí un buen lametazo por toda su mejilla.

—Aw~— se limpió con la manta, dándome pataletas con los pies. Entonces se me quedó mirando, planeando su venganza.

Me tapó los ojos con su mano.

—¿Qué haces?— de golpe la noté muy cerca de mí, casi apoyando su cuerpo sobre el mío, con su respiración acariciándome los labios. Me hundí en un lago de nervios sintiendo que iba a besarme, pero los segundos pasaron y su mano se apartó.

La vi más enrojecida que nunca, avergonzada.

—¿Qué pretendías eh~?— me puse a molestarla, jugando con ella, pero no se lo tomó muy bien.

—Déjame…— me detuve, me apartó la vista y se quedó mirando hacia el otro lado de la cama. Aproveché para besarle repetidamente la mejilla, hasta que me paró. Me sentía descontrolada y ella quería que la dejara en paz.

—¿No quieres jugar?

—Quiero dormir— dijo seria, seca, sin ganas.

—Bueno… como quieras…— me decepcioné un poco, realmente creía que ella querría ir algo más allá. Algo la detuvo y no estaba segura de qué era.

Me calmé, nos calmamos y tratamos de descansar. Tink estaba totalmente en su mundo, no sabía en qué pensaba y volvía a preocuparme. Yo sólo quería darle mis mimos, hacerla sentir querida y darle amor. ¿Cabía la posibilidad de que ella no sintiera lo mismo por mí?

Traté de no darle más vueltas de las necesarias, y terminé durmiendo a ratos, vigilándola de cerca.

* * *

Entreví el sol antes de que ella despertara. Estaba preciosa durmiendo, tan inofensiva, tan placentera. Me frustró no querer despertarla a besos, pero a cambio me quedé observándola con todo el tiempo del mundo, con el silencio como banda sonora.

Se tumbó hacia mí al cabo de un buen rato, despertándose. Le planté mi dedo índice encima de sus labios, y entonces abrió los ojos.

—Guapa— llevaba demasiado tiempo queriéndoselo decir. Sonrió, luego me quiso morder el dedo.

—Buenos días Peri…— se hizo con mis manos, secuestrándolas, acercándose a mí, dejándolas cerca de sus latidos. —¿Has dormido bien?— le dije que sí con la cabeza.

—Quedémonos todo el día en la cama.

—Ojalá… pero tengo trabajo y tú mucho por leer.

—Diremos que estamos enfermas, que se me han infectado las heridas y que tienes que cuidarme.

—No creo que cuele. Tienes que cambiarte las vendas ¿no?— empezó a escaparse de la cama y la paré antes de que fuera demasiado tarde, agarrándola, haciéndola mía.

—No te vas a escabullir tan fácilmente. ¿Dónde está mi beso de buenos días?

—No empieces…

—¿Qué…?— me dio uno rápido, más para contentarme que por ganas. —¿A eso lo llamas beso?

—¿Qué quieres? ¿Un morreo con lengua?— me estremecí ante esa idea, ni se me había pasado por la cabeza.

—Hm…— se levantó, esperándome en la puerta. —Voy~— dije sin muchas ganas.

Después de cambiarme el vendaje, nos pusimos a preparar el desayuno. No tenía muy claro qué se le pasaba por la cabeza y lo peor de todo, no sabía qué preguntarle para saberlo.

—¿Hablarás con la reina sobre lo que hablamos ayer?— me preguntó.

—Ah, sí, claro. Tengo ganas de vivir permanentemente contigo. ¿Tú no?

—Sí.— No la vi muy convencida.

—¿Tink?— quise preguntárselo más directamente.

—Dime— pero no me atreví, me asustó una posible respuesta negativa.

—N-nada…— y desayunamos sin más, perdiendo poco a poco ese ánimo celestial que compartíamos.

Se fue a trabajar antes de que pudiera indagar más en ella. Me dejó a medias, y me sentí muy sola. No quería perderla.

Fui al árbol de polvo de hada sin pensarlo dos veces, directa a hablar con la reina. Al llegar, no había guardias y la puerta estaba abierta. Entré poco a poco, escuchando unas voces de fondo.

De golpe apareció la reina con Chase, dirigiéndose hacia la salida. Se sorprendieron al verme.

—Qué conveniente casualidad, justo ahora Chase iba a pasar a verte— el miedo que le tenía se desvaneció al instante al ver la cara de arrepentimiento que tenía. Parecía un animal herido.

—Sí… ¿me permites un aleteo contigo? Por favor.

—C-claro…— la reina parecía segura de sí misma, como si acabara de hacer un buen trabajo.

Salimos de allí olvidándome de a qué había venido.

Chase empezó por pedirme perdón, no esperaba ser perdonada pero al menos me pedía que no la odiara por lo que hizo. Insistió en que no se pondría en mi camino, que deseaba lo mejor para mí y que si podía hacer algo para compensar su error, sólo tenía que decírselo.

Le dije lo siguiente.

—Chase… eres algo así como mi ídolo desde el día que te conocí, te hice mi referencia y me tomé tus consejos casi al pie de la letra, eres alguien increíble y no creo que lo que digas sea cierto. Yo no soy mejor que tú por tener un don con el arco, tu esfuerzo te hizo la mejor, yo no me lo he ganado, nací así sin más… A lo que quiero llegar es que eres alguien envidiable, y seguirás siendo la número uno porque te has esforzado una barbaridad para lograrlo, para no fallar ningún disparo. Me alegro de tenerte como superior y estoy segura de que Narrow estaría muy orgullosa de ti.

Entonces se frenó en seco, sorprendida.

—¿Cómo sabes…?

—La reina me lo contó, lo siento…— entristeció, agachando la cabeza.

—No pasa nada…— pensé que se pondría a llorar, y le cogí de la mano.

—Perdona… lo pagué contigo y…

—Sh… ya me has pedido perdón suficientes veces. Ven aquí…— y la abracé, llevada por el momento. Sentía que lo necesitaba.

Se echó a llorar cuando quería conseguir el efecto contrario, pero me lo agradeció. Al separarnos, nos quedamos mirando, sus ojos brillaban por las lágrimas.

—Gracias Periwinke… serás una gran scout.

—Claro, porque aprenderé de la mejor. Ah, y llámame Peri, me gusta más.

—Gracias Peri.— Sin previo aviso, recibí un beso en la mejilla. Desapareció antes de que me diera cuenta, confundiéndome un poco.

Decidí ir a los campos de entrenamiento para verla entrenar. Quería saber más sobre ella, y sobretodo ver cómo lo hacía. Aún no había ido hacia aquella zona de día porque me dijeron que no era necesario, que ya me pasaría el día entero cuando aprobara el examen.

Tras unos minutos, la encontré al ver de lejos una coleta rubia desplazándose entre árboles. Me quedé tras las zona segura observándola, maravillándome de la rapidez y la precisión con la que lanzaba las flechas, incluso lanzaba dos a la vez.

El tiempo me pasó volando admirándola.

—Con que saltándote las clases ¿eh~?— Nyx me sorprendió.

—A-ah, hola… sólo estaba…

—No te preocupes, haz lo que te plazca mientras apruebes el examen. ¿Qué te ha pasado en la muñeca?

—Pregúntaselo a Chase.

—Ya… yo de ti no me acercaría mucho a ella, a veces se le va un poco la cabeza.

—Supongo que a todos nos pasaría, después de perder a su novia…

—Veo que no has estado perdiendo el tiempo eh… Lo cierto es que después de aquello lo pasó muy mal, se volvió solitaria y cerrada de golpe y… tardó en volver a ser alguien en quien poder confiar.

Nos quedamos mirándola en silencio durante unos segundos.

—Tengo un don con el arco, al igual que mi hermana con su talento.

—¿Y eso cómo lo sabes?

—Hace un par de días Chase me llevó a un campo de entrenamiento, de noche, y lancé unas flechas. Sé que no debía, pero tenía muchas ganas de hacer algo más que leer.

—Ha, te entiendo, yo hice exactamente lo mismo, no te preocupes. ¿Cómo se tomó que fueras tan buena el primer día?— le enseñé la muñeca y entonces lo entendió.

—Ya está todo arreglado, pero me preocupa, no quiero hacerle sentir mal.

—Bueno, pueden pasar dos cosas, que os hagáis amigas o que os odiéis a muerte. Procura no hacerla enfadar.

—Lo intentaré.

Entonces se largó, sin decir más. Por lo visto era algo habitual entre los scouts.

Chase me vio unos minutos después, y dejó de entrenar para venir a hablar conmigo.

—¿Qué haces aquí, no deberías estar estudiando?

—Hay unas buenas vistas, y ya voy por la mitad así que…

—Ya veo… ¿Entonces tienes un rato?

—Claro, ¿por qué?

—Me gustaría darte algo…

—Mientras no duela…

—No seas tonta. Acompáñame.

La seguí ligeramente preocupada sin saber a dónde me llevaba. Me alivié al ver que íbamos hacia su casa.

—¿Qué me quieres dar?

—Ahora lo verás.

Entramos, y fuimos directas a su habitación. Me puse estúpidamente nerviosa pensando en algo que no era.

Abrió el armario y vi un montón de arcos, los suyos. Habían unos veinte o treinta, una barbaridad.

Cogió el primero empezando por la izquierda.

—Este es mi primer arco, con el que aprendí a disparar. Me gustaría que lo tuvieras, a modo de disculpa. No hace falta que lo uses si no quieres…

—Gracias, significa mucho para mí.— Nos sonreímos y cogí una flecha de su espalda para probar la tensión de la cuerda.

—No me hagas ningún agujero en la pared eh…

—¿No te fías de mí?

—No estoy segura…— se rió. Entonces la duda por la que salí de casa volvió a mi mente, fugaz.

—Ah, una pregunta, ¿tú sabes si dos hadas de distinto talento pueden vivir juntas?

—Hm… ¿por qué querrían hacer algo así?

—Pues… ¿porque son novias, y se quieren, y eso…?

—Hmm… es algo extraño, la verdad, no conozco a nadie que salga con alguien de un talento que no sea el suyo, no sé. ¿Por qué preguntas eso de repente?

—A-ah… pues… por mi hermana… Me gustaría poder vivir con ella.

—¿En serio? ¿y tener que cruzar dos estaciones cada día? No sale muy a cuenta, ¿tantas ganas tienes?

—Pues… sí, ¿tan raro es?

—Bueno, un poco, la verdad… Un momento, no me digas que vosotras dos os enrolláis.

—¡No! P-pero… si lo hiciéramos…

—Oh dios mío, quieres liarte con tu hermana y ni siquiera es del mismo talento, estás fatal, pero si a penas llevas dos días aquí.

—¿¡Y qué!? ¡La quiero mucho ¿vale?!

—¿Te ha dado un beso ya?

—E-en los labios no…

—¿Quieres probarlo?

—Bueno… quizás…— entonces me cogió del cuello y me plantó un beso en los morros, haciendo explotar una bomba de sensación en mi vientre, volviéndome loca por completo. ¡Me acababa de robar mi primer beso!

—¡¿Qué haces?!

—M-me has dicho que querías-

—¡Contigo no!

—Ah… vaya… lo he malinterpretado, perdona…— me puse furiosa, eso no era algo que pudiera malinterpretarse, ¡lo había hecho a propósito! Lo había hecho a propósito… ¿por qué? ¿para mosquearme? No parecía guardar rencor, entonces… ¿lo hizo porque quería hacerlo? Esa idea hizo tropezar mi mente, a ella le gustaban las hadas después de todo.

Me senté en su cama ocultando mi rostro entre mis manos para tratar de pensar un poco.

—¿Estás bien? Creo que me he pasado un poco de la raya…

—¿Un poco solo?

—Lo siento… me he desatado… no te enfades…

—No estoy enfadada.— Se sentó a mi lado con cuidado.

—Menos mal… Te prometo que no lo volveré a hacer… si no quieres…

—Me estás tirando los tejos descaradamente ¿te das cuenta?

—¿Y qué quieres que haga? Eres arquero como yo, se te da genial, me caes bien, eres guapa y encima te gustan las hadas, me lo pones muy difícil… Hm… V-vale, ya, yo, am… creo que tengo que irme antes de que empeore las cosas.

—No creo que puedas empeorarlo más— reí por no llorar.

—Yo no estaría tan segura… E-en fin…— me dejó sola en su habitación.

Me tumbé hacia atrás un momento para asimilar lo que acababa de ocurrir, casi sin poder creerlo.

Tink se volvería loca cuando se lo contara, no iba a gustarle que mi primer beso en los labios no fuera precisamente con ella.

* * *

XD


	4. Tink - Los besos

**Peri la scout.**

 _Capítulo Tink: Los besos._

* * *

Tardé en salir de casa de Chase, me entretuve pululando un poco por allí, con mi nuevo arco en mano, queriendo saber un poco más sobre qué había detrás de sus ojos.

Después fui hacia el árbol de polvo de hada para hablar finalmente con la reina, antes de que volviera a olvidar mi propósito mañanero.

Le pregunté directamente si había algún inconveniente en que dos hadas de distinto talento vivieran juntas. La respuesta que recibí no era precisamente la que esperaba.

Empezó a hablarme como si ya supiera que quería irme a vivir con Tink y me soltó un rollo sobre nuestras labores. Que si nuestra prioridad reside en nuestro talento, que si debemos mejorar con la ayuda de nuestros compañeros, que si las relaciones de este tipo dan muchos problemas… Todo, para terminar diciéndome que no era una buena idea.

Insistí, se lo pedí directamente como un favor, tratando de convencerle de que mi rendimiento no se vería afectado, pero no sirvió de mucho.

—Tienes que entender que vosotras dos sois hermanas, y compartís muchas aptitudes pero vuestro talento no es una de ellos. Por supuesto que la aprecias y la quieres, pero eso es únicamente por el hecho de ser hermanas, es muy diferente el amor que se siente por alguien que no ha nacido a tu lado.

Mi alma ennegreció con esas palabras.

—Entonces… según tú, ¿no podríamos ser novias?— negó con la cabeza.

—No es un amor verdadero…— mi piel se erizó, acababa de recibir una puñalada por la espalda. Creía fielmente que lo que sentía por Tink era real y profundo, y la misma reina me lo echó por tierra. —Dedícate a estudiar y no pienses demasiado en ello ¿de acuerdo?

Asentí, enfadándome con ella, sintiendo que no podía hacer otra cosa. Salí de allí sin despedirme, al más puro estilo scout.

Amor verdadero… ¿Qué diablos significaba si no el que sentía por Tink? La reina no tenía ni idea. Pasé por mi casa para darme una larga ducha reflexiva. Demasiadas malas noticias tenía que darle a mi hermana, no podría con todas.

Fui a dar un aleteo por mis pocas ganas de ponerme a leer, y ya casi al mediodía, volví a casa de Tink.

—¡Por fin! ¿Dónde te habías metido? Me estabas empezando a preocupar— estaba preparando la comida.

—He salido a dar un aleteo…

—Vaya… ¿y esos ánimos? ¿Has ido a hablar con la reina?— empecé a pensar que era capaz de leerme la mente.

—Sí… y no ha ido muy bien.

—Me lo imaginaba… es por el rollo ese de que tenemos que centrarnos en nuestro talento ¿no?

—Sí… es una estupidez.

—Lo sé, pero no te preocupes, quizás no nos dejen vivir juntas pero compartiremos nuestras vidas.— Su optimismo me sacó una sonrisa. —¿Me echas una mano?

La ayudé, pensando en cómo decirle lo que había pasado con Chase.

—Te noto distraída, ¿en qué piensas?

—Pues… am… Tengo un arco.

—¿Ah sí? ¿Y eso?— se puso a buscarlo con la mirada.

—M-me lo ha dado Chase, lo he dejado en casa.— Su expresión cambió de golpe. —Por lo visto la charla con la reina le ha sentado bien, me pidió perdón y eso, y para compensarme me dio su primer arco…

—Vaya… ¿y lo has aceptado? Yo se lo habría lanzado a la cabeza— dijo volviendo con la comida.

—No es tan mala Tink…— y entonces paró.

—¿Perdona? ¿Tengo que recordarte cómo llegaste llorando a casa el otro día? No se merece tu perdón.

—Hm…

—¿Qué? ¿No estás de acuerdo?

—N-no la conoces… en el fondo tiene un buen corazón, ya sabes lo que le pasó.

—¿Es que has perdido un tornillo? Eso no es excusa… No si encima te vas a hacer amiga suya.

—¿Y qué si lo hago? ¿No puedo darle una oportunidad?— alcé la voz sin querer.

—Mira, haz lo que te apetezca, luego si te vuelve a pegar no me vengas con lloriqueos— siguió preparando la comida, mosqueada.

—No va a pegarme otra vez…

—Ya, claro…— mi pecho empequeñeció ante nuestra primera discusión.

Todo me estaba saliendo del revés, ya no sabía qué hacer para relajar el ambiente.

Justo antes de llevar los platos a la mesa la frené, cogiéndola del antebrazo.

—Tink, la reina también me dijo que… no debíamos ser novias, que el… amor que sentía por ti no era verdadero, porque somos hermanas— por la cara que puso, por poco le rompo el corazón. —Pero yo no creo en eso, y de verdad quiero que seamos algo más que hermanas…

Mi mano perdió fuerzas entonces, quise decirle que quería besarla, para compensar el que me dio Chase de alguna forma, pero no pude.

Me abrazó, escuchando nuestros latidos en silencio.

—Yo también. Yo también… Tengo la sensación de que todos quieren separarnos, no sé por qué.

—No te preocupes. Todo saldrá bien— la miré a los ojos. Estábamos muy cerca y mis nervios me avisaron de que era un buen momento. Quizás no podía decírselo con palabras, pero sí hacerlo sin más.

Me acerqué a ella un poco más, apuntando a sus labios, pero rápidamente me apartó.

—¡¿Q-qué haces?!

—¿T-tú qué crees?— me sorprendió su reacción, dijo que ella también quería ser algo más que hermanas.

—P-pero no me bese ahora, nuestro primer beso tiene que ser especial y n-no aquí antes de ponernos a comer.

—Vale… de acuerdo, no hace falta que te pongas así…— al parecer hoy era el día de salir todo mal.

—Es que… bueno, Lucinda dijo que el primero nunca se olvida, que es una sensación increíble, que no tiene nada que ver con los besos que nos damos en las mejillas y… claro…

—Ya…— recordé el que me dio Chase con pesadez. Entonces Tink me miró extrañada.

—¿Qué?

—¿Qué? Nada, vamos a comer.

—No, espera, ¿por qué suspiras de esa manera?— no podía creer que fuera tan transparente para ella.

—P-pues… porque Chase me dijo lo mismo, da igual.

—Hm…— me salvé por los pelos, sin terminar de convencerla del todo.

Le pregunté por su idea de beso ideal mientras comíamos para relajar el ambiente, pero no supo decirme nada demasiado específico.

Me quedé pensando en que quizás debía decirle lo de Chase, aún sabiendo que se enfadaría. Si quería que confiara en mí, debía confiar en ella, y después de darle muchas vueltas, me armé de valor para hacerlo. Puestos a tener un mal día...

—Tink, tengo que decirte algo que no te va a gustar, pero antes de que te pongas histérica, tienes que saber que no fue culpa mía.

—Aha...

—A ver… intenta no enfadarte mucho ¿vale? Cuando Chase me dio en arco en su casa…

—¿Ah que fuiste a su casa?

—Sí, me llevó allí para dármelo, no te alteres… Pues… no sé muy bien qué le estaba diciendo que de golpe… se me echó encima y me dio un pico— me miró muy extrañada.

—¿Un pico de minero? ¿Para qué?

—No… me refiero a que… me dio un beso rápido en los morros— golpeó la mesa poniéndose en pie—, pero no significó nada.

—¡¿Y ahora me lo dices?!

—S-sí, pero cálmate por favor.— Cogió un cuchillo y se fue decidida hacia la puerta. —¡¿Qué haces? Suelta eso!

—¡¿Pero tú crees que es normal?! ¡Ese hada está loca! No deberías acercarte a ella, es más, te prohíbo que te acerques a ella.

—Vale Tink, cálmate, no me obligues a repetirlo.

—¡No! Es que ahora mismo voy a le reina para que-

La inmovilicé por la espalda, haciéndole perder el cuchillo. Con el forcejeo caímos al suelo y después de unos berrinches, se dio por vencida.

—¡Joder!

—Ya está Tink, tranquilízate, no le des tanta importancia a un beso que no significó nada.

—Ya, claro, ¿qué hiciste después de que te lo diera? Darle un bofetón por lo menos ¿no?

—Pues… creo que se fue, debía de sentirse culpable.

—¡¿Pero tú te estás oyendo? ¿Por qué la defiendes?!

—Pues porque me cae bien ¿vale? Está un poco loca pero joder, entiéndelo, perdió aquello que más quería.

—Y dale… eso no es excusa Peri…— al menos se calmó. —Dime una cosa— y su tono de voz cambió—, te… ¿gustaría salir con ella?

—No… vamos a ver, ella es-

—Mientes fatal, claro que te gustaría, seguro que ese beso te encantó.— Ya no pude aguantar más, la eché contra el suelo, inmovilizándola, haciéndome con sus muñecas y encima de ella, la medio besé en los labios a la fuerza.

No me di cuenta hasta entonces de que se iba a poner a llorar.

—Suéltame…— dijo con un hilo de voz, mirando hacia la pared.

—No pienso-

—¡Que me sueltes! ¡Lárgate!— se puso histérica de golpe, más que nunca, y me dio un cabezazo en la nariz que me hizo sangrar sobre su rostro. El hecho de ver sangre encima de ella me aterró, y me aparté de ella con rapidez.

Me quedé en el suelo mientras la veía volar con prisas hacia su habitación, cerrando la puerta con fuerza. Mi ropa se manchó de sangre, y mi alma también al escucharla llorar.

Fui al baño antes de que la hemorragia se volviera un problema, y me la curé sintiendo que me estaban retorciendo el pecho. No paraba de llevarme golpes por todos lados, cada uno más doloroso que el anterior, no podía seguir así.

Salí del baño decidida a arreglarlo todo, sabiendo que si no lo conseguía me haría pedazos.

Abrí la puerta, arrastrando la mesa que puso para que no pudiera entrar. Estaba en la cama, bajo las sábanas, encogida entre sollozos.

—Tink...

Antes de ir a por ella, me quité la ropa con una idea en mente, quedándome completamente desnuda. Entonces me metí en la cama, y me acerqué poco a poco a la cama.

—Vete…

—Te necesito Tink, más que al aire para vivir— me senté en la cama. —Siento que las cosas hayan terminado así pero te aseguro, de todo corazón, que tú eres lo más importante para mí desde que te vi por primera vez— me metí bajo las sábanas, buscando su cuerpo. —Te necesito, y no podría enfadarme contigo aunque quisieras, te quiero más que a nada y arriesgaría mi vida por ti mil veces— y conseguí abrazarla por la espalda.

—Hm...

—Soy tuya Tink, y de nadie más. Y si quieres un beso en un atardecer con unas vistas imposibles te lo daré, porque quiero cumplir tus sueños por inalcanzables que sean. Quiero hacerte feliz, a tu lado— se dio la vuelta poco a poco, buscando mis ojos y mi ropa.

—¿E-estás desnuda?— sentí sus manos alborotándose por mi cuerpo.

—¿Has escuchado algo de lo que he dicho?

—Sí…— y me abrazó con fuerza, bajo aquél ambiente cálido, con un mísero punto de luz. —¿Entonces no me dejarás por Chase?

—No, claro que no.

—¿Nunca? ¿Me lo prometes?

—Te lo prometo.— Entonces me agarró de los hombros, me miró parpadeante y se mordió el labio inferior acercándose a mí.

—Vale, cierra los ojos…— lo hice, aferrándola a mí, y esperé unos segundos hasta que sus labios se atrevieron a chocar contra los míos. Se puso tremendamente nerviosa después de aquello. —Tienes razón, jamás olvidaré este beso.

Luego me incorporé hacia ella, quedándome a un suspiro de sus labios antes de dedicarle un beso lento, lleno de ternura y de amor.

—¡M!— ocultó su rostro entre sus manos al separarnos, haciéndome reír.

—No te escondas, que estás muy guapa cuando pones así.— Le aparté las manos con cuidado, y después de acariciarla, volví a besarla sintiendo una hermosa y deliciosa sensación. Sin duda sus labios eran mucho mejores que los de Chase.

Tink parecía estar en un paraíso de otro mundo. Me hice con su cuerpo de flan rodando sobre nosotras, quedando debajo de ella, haciéndola mía.

—Pídeme lo que quieras.

No dijo nada, se puso de rodillas sobre mí poco a poco, levantando la manta y dejando entrar la luz. Me tumbó cuando intenté incorporarme. La miré intrigada.

Fue deshaciendose de la manta despacio, descubriendo mi cuerpo y su mirada me envolvió en nervios. La manta terminó en el suelo. Volvió a frenarme tumbándome de nuevo, y sus ardientes manos empezaron a deslizarse por mi piel desnuda.

Empezaron por mis hombros, pausándose encima de mis latidos, siguiendo entre mis pechos y haciendo círculos en mi ombligo. Siguió medio haciéndome cosquillas con el paso de sus dedos por mis caderas yendo hacia mis muslos, y entonces se detuvo. La podía escuchar respirando por la boca.

—Estás cálida.

—Son tus manos que están frías.

Se movilizó apoyándose a mis lados para dejar caer su cuerpo lentamente sobre el mío, como si quisiera calcarme. La abracé con todo mi amor, con una excitante sensación bajo mi vientre al enrollar mi pierna con la suya.

—Peri…

—¿Hm?— la besé dibujándole una sonrisa.

—Tengo que volver al trabajo.

—Que le den al trabajo…— me hice con su cuello para recorrer sus labios, saboreándolos, disfrutando de su tacto, hasta que me apartó.

—No quiero que me echen la bronca, intentaré volver temprano ¿vale?— suspiré.

—Vale…— en ese momento me di cuenta de que quizás sí que nuestro rendimiento se vería afectado.

Se arrodilló encima de mí, apoyando sus manos en mi torso.

—Nos vemos— y salió volando, dejándome con un vacío en mi interior.

—¿No me vas a dar un último beso?— volvió rápidamente y me dio tres, luego volvió a desaparecer con una sonrisa.

Dejé caer mi cuerpo en el colchón como si me hubiera quitado un peso de encima, sabiendo que después de todo, no fue un día tan malo. Había dado un importante paso con Tink, uno que nos enlazaba en una fuerte unión que nunca nos separaría.

Me vestí contenta, con la idea de leer para avanzar lo máximo posible. No podía seguir haciendo el vago.

A media tarde, apareció Fury diciendo que llevaba un rato buscándome. Pasó por casa por la mañana pero no estaba, empezaba a preocuparse. Me pidió que le informara de cómo llevaba los libros, iba bien de tiempo pero no podía despistarme.

También dijo que después de aprobar el examen debería pasar más tiempo en mi casa, por si ocurría algo y me necesitaban. Le dije en broma que si no estaba en casa es que estaba aquí, pero ella no era mucho de bromas. Asentí sabiendo que eso traería algún que otro problema. Luego se fue.

Seguí con los dichosos libros durantes unas horas hasta que el sonido de mi aleteo favorito volvió a casa.

—Ya estoy aquí~— fui hacia ella extrañándome de que tuviera las manos a la espalda.

—¿Qué escondes?

—Es un regalo, espero que te guste…— mis ojos se iluminaron, pero cuando vi lo que era, no pude evitar reírme. —¡No te rías!

Era un arco, o más bien algo parecido a un arco, la madera no estaba ni pulida, parecía ser una simple rama con una cuerda que ni si quiera estaba tensada.

—Lo siento pero… creí que eras la mejor tintineadora de Pixie Hollow— no debí de haber dicho eso.

—Que te den, lo he hecho sin tiempo, sin material y sin las herramientas adecuadas ¿vale? Sólo quería tener un detalle contigo— lo rompió, haciéndome sentir la peor hada del mundo.

—Pero no lo rompas…— era el segundo arco que veía partirse y no soportaba esa sensación. —Dámelo.

—No, ya te haré algo más decente que esté a tu altura…

—¡Dámelo! Es el primer regalo que me haces y quiero tenerlo— me lo dio de mala gana y entonces mis ojos se abrieron de par en par.

Pude sentirlo con el tacto, ese arco no era para nada corriente, aunque pareciera imposible tenía sentimientos y estaba sufriendo por lo que le acababan de hacer. Me quedé perpleja sin poder creerlo.

—¿P-puedes arreglarlo?

—Sí pero no creo que valg-

—Arréglalo, será el mejor arco del mundo— y sentí alegrarse, empezó a emanar un brillo en su interior incluso, como lo hizo el que cogí por primera vez. —Este arco es muy especial. Es como si… pudiera sentirlo.

Tink se quedó mirándolo de cerca al verlo brillar.

—Ala...— cuando lo acarició, pude ver la ilusión y el amor con el que fue hecho, y le dediqué una extendida sonrisa.

—Muchas gracias Tink, eres la mejor— le agradecí con un beso en los labios que no se esperaba, y el ambiente se tiñó de rosa.

—Dame, vamos al taller a arreglarlo.

Nos fuimos hacia allí como dos almas alegres. Nada más llegar pensé que podríamos ponerle nombre, y nos pusimos a pensar en uno. Hila, Cachete, Lima, Arcky, Infalible, Diana y muchos otros surgieron, pero al arco no parecía gustarle ninguno. Al final, cuando ya se mantenía de una pieza, lo bauticé.

—¿Qué tal Paz?— Brilló cuando lo dije, era un nombre rápido y preciso, hermoso y con peso. A Tink también le gustó.

Al terminar de ponerlo todo en su sitio, me lo dio.

—Hola Paz— lo acaricié antes de agárralo y entonces noté la madera crujir. Se estaba moldeando él solo, la cuerda se tensó y se convirtió en un arco perfecto en todos los sentidos. Nos quedamos a cuadros.

—Joder…

—Sin duda este es el mejor arco que existe… ¿Dónde decías que guardabais las flechas?

—En el almacén del sótano, pero no las podemos coger, notarán que faltan cuando las cuenten.

—Entonces las devolveremos antes de que las cuenten, vamos.— Salimos con mi impulso, tenía demasiadas ganas de probar de lo que Paz era capaz.

Entramos en el almacén disimulando una visita guiada de Tink sin levantar sospechas. Cogimos unas cinco flechas de diferentes tipos y salimos de allí volando.

Hice volar a Tink más rápido que nunca para llegar cuanto antes a un bosque frondoso donde nadie nos iba a ver. Me puse a dar saltitos y todo de la emoción cuando llegó el momento, estaba atardeciendo así que no teníamos tiempo que perder.

—Venga, yo ya he tintineado, te toca.

—Vamos Paz, empezaremos por algo sencillo…— localicé un árbol al que sólo llegaría tras rozar cinco ramas diferentes y me dispuse a no tocar ninguna.

Cuando me posicioné sentí que Paz era una parte más de mi cuerpo. Cerré los ojos mientras tiraba de la cuerda y me creí capaz de disparar sin abrirlos pero no lo hice por si acaso.

Solté la flecha con un placentero suspiro y ésta acarició su entorno antes de clavarse en el árbol objetivo como si pudiera predecir su trayectoria. Un tiro perfecto en todos los sentidos.

—Increíble… Yo también quiero probar— se me hizo imposible negárselo.

—Toma, te enseñaré cómo se hace.

La posicioné de pies a cabeza, moviendo cada uno de sus músculos para que fuera un buen disparo. Luego le dije cómo tenía que coger a Paz y me pasé un poco con los tecnicismos de lanzamiento.

—¿Puedo lanzar ya?— había perdido su postura, pero si no le dejaba lanzar nos podríamos tirar toda la tarde así que le dije que sí.

La flecha no llegó a más de seis pasos de nosotras, al parecer no me escuchó cuando dije que no debía mover su cuerpo, se echó para adelante al momento de lanzar como si así fuera a llegar más lejos, echando por tierra el lanzamiento. Fue muy gracioso.

—H-ha sido el viento, seguro que si no hubiera hecho le habría dado a aquél árbol.

—Claro que sí Tink.— Le di un beso sonriente robándole a Paz de las manos, y me cogí otra flecha para probar un lanzamiento lejano. —Vamos a ver cuánta fuerza tienes…

Apunté al árbol más lejos que podía ver entre tanta naturaleza y me propuse dar un largo disparo parabólico.

—Recuerda que después tenemos que ir a buscarla, así que no la lances muy…— y disparé —lejos…

Voló, a una velocidad que cortaba a diez centímetros de radio y siguió volando. De golpe vi que un pequeño pájaro se interpuso en a la trayectoria de disparo y mi corazón se detuvo por un instante.

—¡NO!— extendí el brazo como si así fuera a conseguir algo, pero algo sí que ocurrió.

Aquella potente flecha se frenó en seco. Pensé que habría chocado con algo y fui volando a toda velocidad para verlo pero no, estaba simplemente inmóvil.

—¿Qué…?— la observé detenidamente sin atreverme a cogerla.

—Madre mía… qué rápida eres… ¿qué ha pasado?

—No lo sé…— puse mi mano debajo y la flecha se dejó caer.

—Vaya… qué flecha más rara…

—No creo que sea la flecha, Paz la detuvo por mí, acaba de salvar a un pobre pájaro…

—¿En serio?

—Vamos a comprobarlo.

Lancé otra flecha y traté de detenerla como hice antes. Se volvió a parar en seco, envolviéndome en emoción.

—¿Y si la lanzas sin el arco?— me pareció un poco raro querer intentar algo así, pero lo hice para descartar que no era yo.

Cuando lo hice, volvió a pararse en seco y me quedé de piedra, mirándome las manos.

—¡Qué pasada Peri, puedes controlar las flechas!— cuando escuché controlar traté de hacer que la flecha diera media vuelta. Me costó un poco pero lo conseguí, e hice que volviera hacia mí despacio. —Buah, ya verás cuando se lo digas a tus compañeras.

—No estoy segura de si deberían saberlo…

—¿Por qué?— lancé uno de mis zapatos para probar que sólo pasaba con las flechas, y me alivié de que así fuera. Me volvería loca si fuera capaz de mover las cosas a mi antojo.

—P-por ahora mantengámoslo en secreto, por si acaso. Además, si se enteran de que he vuelto a ponerme a disparar sin haber aprobado el examen…— volví a ponerme el zapato.

—Al diablo el examen, ya eres la mejor scout de todas y con diferencia, no hace falta demostrarlo.

Cogí otra flecha para lanzarla al vacío y tratar de desviar el tiro. Me asombré de lo mucho que podía modificar su trayectoria y de lo fácil que fue.

—Y… como no tendrás que practicar… podremos estar más tiempo juntas ¿no?

—N-no lo sé… primero creo que tenemos que decírselo a la reina, al menos lo del arco, porque me parece demasiado extraño.

—¿No decías que querías mantenerlo en secreto?

—Lo mío sí, me preocupa de lo que puedo llegar a ser capaz…

—Bueno, está bien, quizás así pueda dejar de hacer aburridos tazones. Pero primero tienes que recoger las…— fui haciéndome con ellas mientras lo decía —vale, no he dicho nada. Vamos.

Dejamos las flechas en su sitio y a Paz en casa para ir a hablar con la reina, Tink estaba muy emocionada pero yo no podía estar tranquila. ¿Éramos alguna especie de caso excepcional? Sin duda lo nuestro era de todo menos normal.

Al llegar nos recibió amablemente, y Tink empezó enseñándole a Paz, diciéndole que se había hecho sólo.

La expresión de su reacción fue más de preocupación que de alegría. Nos dijo que por supuesto no era algo normal, y nos sorprendió al decir que sólo los dioses tienen poderes así.

—Lo cual… me aterra, siempre que llegan dioses es por una buena razón, y por vuestros talentos, me temo que se avecina una catástrofe… Ojalá me equivoque pero… debemos estar atentos. Periwinkle, empezarás el entrenamiento mañana mismo, si sois hermanas apuesto a que tú también tienes un don.

—Sí, puedo mover las flechas a mi antojo, lo acabamos de comprobar hace un rato. ¿Qué pasó las otras veces que aparecieron… dioses?— me chirriaba la idea de que era una diosa, no me cabía en la cabeza.

—Cambios meteorológicos, desastres naturales, enfermedades… ocurren muy puntualmente, cada doscientos años aproximadamente, pero cuando ocurren… es horrible.— Me hice una idea de las hadas que pudieron haber muerto en catástrofes de ese tipo.

—Esta vez no, sea lo que sea no permitiré que se cobren vidas inocentes.

—Bien… organizaré un concurso para los tintineadores, cada uno de ellos tendrá que hacer diez flechas, las más originales ganarán un premio. Así nos abasteceremos de munición sin provocar sospechas.

—¿Entonces hay otras diosas como nosotras?— interrumpió Tink.

—Así es, unos siete en total, pero no os diré quién son porque prefieren pasar desapercibido.

—¿Sabemos de cuánto tiempo disponemos?— pregunté.

—Es imposible saberlo, podrían pasar meses o quizás podría-

En ese mero instante, escuchamos un lejano rugido, grabe, profundo y poderoso que no podía ser de nada más que de una enorme bestia.

—Creo que tendremos que ponernos las pilas…

Le di un beso rápido a Tink sin importarme que la reina nos viera y salí volando a por Paz a toda velocidad, preparándome para lo peor.

Cogí un buen puñado de flechas del almacén sin importar que me vieran y fui en busca y captura de la bestia.

* * *

 _~La leyenda de la bestia~_


	5. Bestia - El don de Tink

**Peri la scout.**

 _Capítulo bestia: El don de Tink._

* * *

Recorrí los bosques de Otoño con rapidez en busca de la bestia. Dado su rugido, tenía que ser de gran tamaño así que no podía ser un animal volador. Me extrañó no poder verlo a simple vista, y seguí en su búsqueda. Estaba anocheciendo y cada minuto era importante.

Me pareció escucharlo un momento, fue breve pero suficiente como para orientarme. Fue entonces cuando entreví una especie de cueva, tenía que estar ahí.

Me acerqué despacio, posicionando las flechas a mi alrededor por si tenía que atacar, y en la entrada de aquella cueva de estalagmitas volví a escuchar un rugido. Parecía furioso, era una locura entrar ahí sola y más sin saber a qué me estaba enfrentando.

Necesitaba refuerzos, pero si pedía ayuda a los scouts no me dejarían hacer nada. Debatí conmigo misma sin saber qué hacer, hasta que decidí entrar poco a poco, sin hacer ruido, sólo para echar un vistazo.

Aquella cueva se oscurecía rápidamente, los pinchos parecían fríos y llenos de muerte y el eco del respirar de la bestia me ponía la piel de gallina, pero aún así seguí, confiando en mi velocidad y capacidad de reacción.

Fui escondiéndome por si me lo encontraba de cara, acercándome aleteo a aleteo hasta que vi su cola moverse. Era larga y retorcida, debía pesar una barbaridad y si la cola ya era así de grande, aquello tenía que ser un monstruo.

Seguí acercándome para recoger la mayor cantidad de información posible, tenía que conocer a mi enemigo por si tenía que enfrentarme a él.

Saqué la cabeza poco a poco para verlo bien, era un bicho peludo tremendamente grande, de patas gruesas y con una mandíbula aterradora capaz de romper árboles. Era impresionante, descansaba tranquilamente pero parecía quejarse por algo.

Entonces vi que se lamía la pata, tenía una gran espina clavada en ella. Eso me ofrecía ventaja y me tranquilizó, a tres patas no sería muy veloz.

Giré rápidamente la cabeza cuando escuché un aleteo, no podía ser Tink, no parecía ser Tink. Entonces vi que era un hada de los animales de pelo castaño, trenzado.

—Anda, hola. Veo que no s-

—¡Sh!— le cerré la boca rápidamente. —¿Es que quieres que nos mate?— tarde, empezó a levantarse, localizándonos, yendo hacia nosotras.

La saqué de allí tan rápido como pude, seguidas por un fuerte rugido que por poco nos deja sordas.

—Uaaho, menuda voz tiene.

—Uff…— respiré. —¿Qué demonios se supone que es?

—Pues no lo sé, nunca había visto nada parecido, y eso que he visto cosas muy raras.

—¿En serio? Eres un hada de los animales ¿no?

—Sí, me llamo Fawn, tú debes de ser la nueva scout si no recuerdo mal…

—Sí, soy Periwinkle pero puedes llamarme Peri… ¿Fawn has dicho? Te cruzaste con mi hermana el otro día ¿no?

—Sí, una ardilla creyó que podría ganarme al corre que te pillo, ¡ha!

—Ya… Bueno, tenemos que informar a los demás scouts para que lo inmovilicen.

—¿Inmovilicen? ¿Por qué? Si no ha hecho nada malo.

—¿Es que tiene que hacer algo malo para demostrar que esta bestia es peligrosa?

—Pues claro, cualquiera es inocente hasta que se demuestre lo contrario, incluido animales.

—Sea como sea, tenemos que informar para establecer un protocolo de seguridad, vamos.

—Yo… creo que me quedaré un rato más, ve tirando.

—¡¿Qué?! ¿Por qué?

—Quiero aprender más sobre ese bicho, es lo más raro que he visto nunca.

—Pero-— escuché la voz de Tink, llamándome desde lejos. —Argh… Hagamos una cosa, vamos a avisar a mis compañeros y volvemos ¿vale? No pienso dejarte sola con una… cosa así.

—No le llames cosa pobrecito, llámalo bicho.

—Da igual, vá-mo-nos— la tiré del brazo para llevármela.

—Vale vale, no hace falta que me arrastres…— la solté, y me dedicó una sonrisa antes de volver hacia la cueva.

—¡No!— la alcancé antes de que se acercara más. —¿Es que quieres morir?

—Y dale, que parezca que nos vaya a comer no quiere decir que lo vaya a hacer, hay pocos animales que les gustan las hadas ¿sabías?

—Aún así, no me parece lo más sensato.

—Entonces no lo hagas. Suéltame va.

—Que no…— escuchamos temblar el suelo con sus pasos, estaba subiendo, y nos escondimos detrás de una roca.

—Mira, ha venido a saludar.

—¿Podrías tener la boca cerrada por un momento?

—Tranquila, con estas orejas seguro que no nos-— se giró hacia nosotras, —oye.

—¡Corre!— se me resbaló su brazo y se acercó a él, poniéndose encima. Esa hada era incorregible.

—¿Ves? No hace nada.— Se puso a dos patas tratando de alcanzarla. —Menuda cabeza que tienes, creo que mi casa es más pequeña y todo.

Volví a escuchar a Tink, ahora más cerca. No quería ponerla en peligro y Fawn parecía apañárselas sola, así que me fui sin ella.

—Bueno, quédate si quieres, yo volveré lo antes posible.

—Vale~— salí a por Tink, no me costó encontrarla y me abrazó nada más verla.

—Menos mal, ¿¡cómo se te ocurre irte así tú sola!?

—Tranquila, sólo es-

—Tranquila no, ¿y se te hubiera pasado algo? ¿Esa es tu forma de despedirte?

—Voy con mucho cuidado, no te preocupes. Acompáñame, tengo que avisar a los demás scouts de ese bicho.

—¿Es un bicho?

—B-no, es una bestia enorme pero Fawn lo llama bicho, está ahora con él.

—¿¡Qué!?

—Sí, es que nos hemos encontrado allí, no quería irse y parece que sabe manejarlo así que la he dejado con él para que lo entretenga.

—¿Podrías empezar a contar las cosas desde el principio? Me molesta perderme en tus conversaciones.

—No tengo tiempo— vi a un grupo de scouts peinando la zona y fui hacia ellos para contarles lo que vi. Antes de que pudiera terminar, escuchamos otro rugido, esta vez mucho más fuerte. Fuimos hacia allí rápidamente, yo en cabeza.

Al llegar la vi acariciándolo como si nada, él se estaba lamiendo la pata.

—¿Por qué no me dijiste que tenía una espina clavada? Estaba sufriendo el pobre…— me alivió que esa bola enorme de pelo fuera inofensiva después de todo, aún no me sentía preparada del todo a enfrentarme a lo que fuera que tuviera que enfrentarme.

—Los scouts están de camino.

—¿Ves como no es peligroso? Seguro que te sientes muy solo ¿a que sí? ¿Quieres acariciarlo?

—No creo que…

—Claro que sí, es muy suave. Ven— me puse a su lado y lo toqué poco a poco.

—Pues… no es muy suave.

—Lo es en relación a su tamaño. Creo que le gustas, ¿quieres ponerle un nombre?— ese momento me recordó mucho a Paz.

—Buff, am…— no me dio tiempo a pensar.

—¡Buff! me parece bien, ¿tú qué dices Buff?— gruñó en negativa. —Vale pues no, qué gruñón… Ah, ya sé, ¿qué tal Gruff?— asintió dejándome de piedra.

Los scouts llegaron al fin, Tink iba detrás de ellos, me lanzó una mirada asesina nada más verme cerca de Fawn.

—¡Bajad las armas! No os va a hacer nada, ¿a qué no Gruffy?— le rascó la mandíbula haciéndole moverse entero.

Fui hacia Tink antes de que se enfadara aún más.

—¿Haciendo nuevas amigas eh…?

—¿Por qué te molesta tanto que tenga amigas?

—No me molesta para nada.

—Cla~aro, y yo soy un hada del agua. ¿Tanto me quieres que no te gusta que esté con nadie más?

—Mmm… Puede— la ataqué a cosquillas de lo mona que se puso hasta que los scouts vinieron a por mí.

—Oye, Periwinkle, ¿quién te ha dado este arco?

—Fue Chase, id a echarle la bronca a ella— respondió Tink por mí.

—Oye…

—Hm… en ese caso… dánoslo, aún no estás preparada para llevarlo.

—¡No! llevaos las flechas si queréis pero el arco no…

—Bueno, está bien…

Entonces escuchamos a Fawn levantando la voz con un scout, discutiendo.

Por lo que entendí, ellos querían mantenerlo encerrado para controlarlo e investigarlo detenidamente. Por lo visto nunca antes había aparecido un animal de este tipo.

—¡Peri, defiéndeme!— la miré sorprendida, ¿por qué yo?

—A ver Fawn, entiéndelo, es por la seguridad de nuestra comunidad.

—¿Y su seguridad qué? ¿No importa? Dejadle en paz, no ha hecho nada.

Al final se dio por vencida, cabizbaja, echándome una mirada de culpabilidad. Yo ni siquiera tenía voz entre mis compañeros, poco o nada podría haber hecho.

Nos quedamos por ahí viendo como llegaban más scouts y cómo lo iban movilizando a la fuerza en plena noche. Necesitaron muchos duendes y polvo de belladona para lograr adormecerlo. Me supo mal ver a Fawn sentada en el suelo lagrimando, quise consolarla pero por otro lado tenía a Tink pegada a mí y no le iba a hacer mucha gracia.

Se me ocurrió una idea no muy acertada.

—Tink, ¿quieres ir a consolar a Fawn? La pobre lo está pasando mal…

—Ve tú si tantas ganas tienes.

—Venga ya, no seas tan borde, intenta ser amable con los demás. ¿Te gustaría estar en su situación?— resopló a modo de respuesta, y se fue hacia ella de mala gana.

No escuché lo que decían, pero al poco rato volvió, con cara de odio.

—Dice que vayas.

—¿Yo? ah… vaya…— fui hacia allí sin darme cuenta de que no era precisamente lo que Tink quería, y me senté a su lado para escuchar lo que tenía que decirme.

Dijo con la cabeza medio hundida que no soportaba ver a los animales sometidos a nuestra fuerza, ni siquiera a los halcones. Pude ver el amor que sentía hacia ellos con sus palabras, les deseaba libertad y felicidad, tenía un buen corazón.

—No te preocupes, cuando vean que Gruff es inofensivo hasta nos ayudará y todo con su increíble fuerza.

—Eso espero… Debe de haber pasado muchos años encerrado para que nadie lo haya visto antes, pobrete…

—¿Sabes qué podríamos hacer? Celebrarle una fiesta de bienvenida, ahí con todas las hadas de los animales y un buen buffet para él— le hice sonreír.

—Claro, ¿cómo no se me había ocurrido antes? Tenemos que darlo a conocer a los demás, ¡sí! Voy a organizarlo todo, gracias Peri— me dio un inesperado beso en la mejilla y se fue volando. Giré la cabeza hacia Tink despacio, deseando que no lo hubiera visto.

Nos vio.

No se podía enviar más odio con una expresión, fui a por ella antes de que se volviera loca.

—¿Te diviertes?

—¿Divertirme?

—Sí, haciéndome sufrir de esta forma, sabes de sobra lo egoísta que soy y aún así…

—Vale, perdona, la próxima vez dejaré que se ahogue en sus llantos…

—¿Esa es tu disculpa?

—Está bien…— le di un besazo en los labios. —Vamos.

—¿A dónde?

—A casa, me muero de hambre y allí no nos molestará nadie.— La cogí de la mano y nos fuimos hacia allí. Sentí sus nervios aumentando conforme llegábamos.

—¿Qué… tienes pensado hacer?— preguntó cerca de casa.

—¿Para cenar?

—Después de eso…

—¿Dormir contigo?— me miró decepcionada. —¿Qué?

—¿Sólo dormir?

—B-bueno… no, ya veremos… no sé.

—Ya veremos…

—¿Qué quieres hacer tú?

—N-nada.

—Tink… vamos, que no soy adivina.

—¿Dormiremos… sin ropa?

—Si tú quieres sí.

—Vale.

Llegamos a casa y nos pusimos a preparar la cena casi con prisas. Tink estaba realmente nerviosa y no terminaba de saber por qué. Cenamos recordando lo caótico que había sido ese día y nada más terminar, Tink me hizo levantar y me llevó a la habitación.

Me dejé hacer. Una vez allí, me besó, haciéndome recordar esa maravillosa sensación, y nos morreamos tambaleándonos hasta quedar sentadas en el borde de la cama.

Me echó poco a poco hacia atrás, casi sin despegar nuestros labios, hasta que quedó encima de mí, devastando mi boca con dulzura. A esa hora sólo se escuchaba el roce de nuestra ropa y los infinitos choques de nuestra saliva.

En un momento se incorporó, mirándome a los ojos, tratando de decirme algo. Justo cuando iba a preguntar, se me adelantó.

—¿Vamos a dormir?— me extrañó su cambio de planes, pero no le dije que no.

—Está bien…— salió de encima y me puse de pie para quitarme la ropa. Cuando me estaba desabrochando el sujetador, vi que ella se había quedado inmóvil con el vestido a medias.

—¿Tink?— dio un respingo al llamarla de repente.

—¿Q-qué?— giró la cabeza para verme, estaba de espaldas y tenía la cara roja. Estaba avergonzada, no sé de qué pero lo estaba.

—Ven aquí— se dio la vuelta ocultando sus pechos con sus brazos. Le agarré los antebrazos, poniéndola nerviosa. —¿Por qué te avergüenzas tanto?

—E-es… la primera vez que me ves desnuda.

—¿Y eso te preocupa? Suelta los brazos vamos…— los relajó, descubriendo sus pechos. —Deberías estar orgullosa de tu cuerpo, con lo bonito que es.

—¿T-tú crees?— le toqué los pechos porque no me pude aguantar de lo blanditos que parecían. —¡M!

—Ojalá los tuviera yo así…— hasta sus pezones eran más erguidos que los míos. Luego la besé para darle un respiro, abrazándola con nuestros torsos desnudos. Sentí su corazón cabalgando con mucha fuerza y rapidez. —¿Estás bien?

—H-hm…— sus ojos no paraban quietos. Le di un beso lento con intención de calmarla y seguí desnudándome, fijándome en su reacción. Hasta su respiración se aceleró, no terminaba de comprender cómo podía ponerse así con verme desnuda, era curioso.

—Vamos, ahora tú.

Esperé sentada sin echarle mucho la vista encima. Cuando terminó, se sentó a mi lado con rapidez.

—Relájate Tink, te noto muy tensa…

—Ya…

Subí a la cama para ir a mi sitio, y ella me imitó.

—S-sin manta… Tengo calor…

—Sin manta entonces…— la eché a un lado y me tumbé de cara a ella.

Después de dudarlo unos instantes, me acarició el torso y se acercó a mi cuerpo para llevar su mano hacia mis nalgas, pasando por mis caderas. Me puse a besarla porque ya lo echaba de menos.

Entonces su muslo se puso entre mis piernas y me agarró de la espalda con las dos manos para oprimirme a ella. Sentí un extraño e inquietantemente intenso placer al rozar mi vagina con su pierna. Ella se puso a respirar por la boca, restregándose contra mí sin parar, cada vez con más fuerza.

—T-Tink…— se detuvo casi asustada. —T-tengo una extraña sensación en mi vagina, da gustito…— tras unos segundos de incertidumbre, se echó a reír, tanto que apoyó su cabeza en mi clavícula.

—¿Qué?

—¿No te habías masturbado antes?

—No sé qué es eso…

—Es cuando… juegas, con tu entrepierna, masajeándolo, metiendo tus dedos… ¿no has hecho nada de eso?

—Me he pasado los días contigo, no he tenido tiempo físico.

—Qué poco curiosa que eres…— se incorporó poniéndome bocarriba, separando mis muslos. —Tócate.

—¿Cómo?

—Da igual, tú hazlo— me puse a frotar mi vagina y casi al momento, empecé a sentir ese placer de nuevo. —Y-ya veo…

—Dame tu dedo índice.— me lo cogió y me fue enseñando partes que ni conocía. Terminé frotándome el clítoris en círculos con dos dedos. —¿A que sienta bien?

—Mucho…— Me alegré de ver que Tink se había soltado, ya no parecía tan nerviosa como antes.

Se puso a mi lado para masturbarse conmigo, y nada más conectar nuestros ojos, conectamos nuestros labios.

—No sabes las ganas que tenía de hacer esto contigo.

—Tenías que habérmelo enseñado antes…

—Pensaba que ya lo habrías hecho…

Nos seguimos besando envueltas en esa intensa sensación, se me hacía difícil respirar por la nariz y todo, era una locura.

De golpe sentí una mano intrusa sustituyendo a la mía y la miré dejándole espacio para que hiciera conmigo lo que quisiera.

—Voy a meterte un dedo ¿vale? La primera vez puede ser un poco extraño, pero no te preocupes.

—Va…le…— traté de relajarme al sentir su presión entre mis piernas, y poco a poco fui sintiendo su dedo más y más dentro de mí. Sí que era algo extraño, pero sobretodo era emocionante, me volvía loca el saber que me lo estaba haciendo ella.

—¿Bien?— asentí porque me quedé muda. Lo sacó despacio hasta la mitad y volvió a meterlo con más fuerza, haciéndome apretar los dedos de los pies, estremeciéndome por dentro y por fuera. Siguió y siguió, llevándome a otro mundo, haciéndome sentir que me derretía.

Me puse a gemir sin darme cuenta, noté cómo mi vagina se humedecía pero no me importó, no quería que parara por nada del mundo.

El placer se volvió más intenso cuando su dedo corazón se paseó por la pared delantera de mis adentros, me hizo estremecer de golpe, arqueando todo mi cuerpo.

—Sigue, ahí…— se aventuró y empecé a escuchar cómo chasqueaba mi vagina, volviéndome cada vez más loca, con más calor y más sudor. Sólo gemía de vez en cuando porque se me ahogaba la voz con esa inyección de placer, respiraba a trompicones y mi cuerpo entero empezó a irse de un lado al otro.

—¿Sigo?

—S-sí, ¡sí!— me agarré al cojín que tenía bajo mi cabeza para tratar de mantenerme quieta, pero era imposible. Empezaron a dolerme mis paredes del ajetreo que se estaban llevando, pero aún así no quería parar.

Tink tuvo que sentarse encima de mi barriga para que estuviera más quieta, y lo consiguió. De sopetón, sentí la urgente necesidad de ir al baño, no lo entendía porque había ido justo antes de cenar.

—T-T-Ti-~ink…— no fui capaz de articular una palabra, así que me limité a cerrar las piernas de golpe, echándome hacia un lado.

—Y a eso se le llama orgasmo…— ella también trataba de recuperar el aliento. Me toqué la frente, estaba sudando entera.

Me rendí por completo dejando todos mis procesos vitales en pausa por un momento. Necesitaba recuperar las fuerzas.

—Ups, creo que me he pasado un poco…— negué con la cabeza aún con los ojos cerrados. —¿Quieres probar?

—¿El… qué…?

—A ti, abre la boca— al abrir los ojos me encontré su mano con un líquido algo pegajoso. —Vamos.

—Es broma ¿verdad? ¿Quieres que lo pruebe?

—Si no quieres no eh… tampoco sabe a nada— se lamió chupándose los dedos. Eso me puso caliente. Recordé que tenía que ir al baño pero entonces ya no tuve ganas, me pareció raro.

Me despisté, sin darme cuenta ya tenía sus labios pegados a los míos y entonces ese líquido extraño se metió en mi boca. Quise apartarla, pero no tuve las fuerzas suficientes como para hacerlo y terminé tragando. Tenía razón, no sabía a nada pero me resultó raro.

—¿Qué tal?

—Tú curiosidad no conoce límites ¿no?

—Nope. Espera, que me he quedado con hambre.

—¿Qué?— descendió aumentando mi preocupación, sus ideas a veces no eran de lo más acertadas. Cuando se hizo con mis piernas y encaró su cabeza en mi entrepierna traté de detenerla.

—Tranquila Peri, sólo voy a mirar…— aún así tenía su mirada demasiado cerca de mí.

Noté sus dedos separándome los labios con cuidado, sentía mi interior arder. Me eché hacia atrás para descansar, pero no duró mucho. De golpe su boca me invadió, notando hasta sus dientes en mi vagina. Le dije que parara pero no lo hizo, se puso a succionarme y a lamerme sin parar, reavivando la llama que me volvió loca por completo.

—T-Ti~ink… por… fav-vor…— me di por vencida, dejé que pasara lo que tuviera que pasar, no opuse resistencia y volví a llenarme de placer. De pronto volví a tener uno de sus dedos entre mis paredes, ahora con una lengua juguetona.

Un revoltijo de sensaciones se concentraron bajo mi vientre y dejé que me dominaran perdiendo el control de mí misma. Mis ganas de mear volvieron, y traté de aguantarme, pero cuanto más sentía su boca más ganas tenía.

Llegó un punto en el que ya no pude más, y una increíble sensación de placer y bienestar me invadió por completo, dejé correr aquello que tanto ansiaba salir de mi interior y me relajé por completo. Fuera lo que fuera, sería culpa suya.

—Ua~ala Peri, me has empapado entera, yo no me corro tanto— sus palabras entraron por una oreja y salieron por la otra. Se tumbó encima de mí sintiendo su cuerpo resbaladizo mezclándose con mi sudor. —Te has quedado bien a gusto ¿eh~?

Ya ni siquiera podía asentir con la cabeza.

—Pero la próxima vez intenta no chillar tanto, debe de haberte oído todo el refugio.— No me paré a pensar en los vecinos en ningún momento, y ardí de vergüenza.

—¿Tanto?

—¿Hola? Estamos en plena noche, y estas paredes no aíslan para nada el ruido.

—Mierda…

—Pero no te preocupes, valió la pena ¿no?

—Ni te lo imaginas…— esforcé mi cuerpo para lograr besarla, y recibí un profundo beso con lengua incluida. Ya no podía con mi alma. —Estoy agotada Tink…

—No me extraña… ¿Nos damos una ducha o…?— me acomodé como si fuera a ponerme a dormir. —Vale, pues no, pero mañana nos vamos a arrepentir.

—Es que me da mucha pereza…

—Ya te ducho yo entonces, venga, que te llevo.— No me dio tiempo a reaccionar, de golpe ya me tenía en sus brazos. La agarré sin fuerzas para no caerme.

—Abre la puerta.

—Ah…— se la abrí y nos metimos en la bañera. Me tumbó quedándome con la cabeza apoyada en la repisa y me dejé hacer.

—¿Está fría?

—No…— sentaba muy bien, estaba segura de que al volver a la cama me quedaría dormida de golpe.

Me limpió entre besos y lentas caricias durante un buen rato. Por poco me quedo dormida allí mismo.

—Va~amos Peri, que ya estamos.

Al final, me desperté en la cama, no sabía qué había pasado.

—Te has quedado bien frita…— me besó como si fuera una caricia, con un agradable olor a jabón.

—¿Puedo dormir ya?

—Claro que sí mi amor.

Y cerré los ojos tan cerca de ella que por poco me meto en sus sueños.

* * *

 _Tink tiene un don con sus manos..._


	6. Tormenta - La leyenda de la bestia

**Peri la scout.**

 _Capítulo tormenta: La leyenda de la bestia._

* * *

Abrí un poco los ojos sin ganas de ello, Tink me estaba diciendo que tenía que irse a trabajar. Conseguí agarrarla con una mísera fuerza y nos besamos un pequeño rato de tonterías.

Dijo cosas que olvidaría al volver a dormir, se estaba demasiado bien en la cama como para levantarse.

Volví a despertarme a media mañana por una extraña voz en mis sueños, arrepintiéndome de no haberme despertado con Tink. Se me hizo imposible no derretirme recordando lo que hicimos la noche anterior, había descubierto el más maravilloso de los mundos y lo había hecho con el hada que más amaba. Ya la echaba de menos, quería volver a estar con ella así que decidí desayunar cualquier cosa para ir a ver qué hacía.

Me levanté y salí de la habitación desnuda, con toda la confianza y el buen humor del mundo.

—Buenos días~— por poco muero del susto, Chase estaba sentada en el comedor riéndose con crueldad.

—¡Joder!— fui a esconderme rápidamente detrás del marco de la puerta para que no me viera. —¡¿Qué haces?! ¿Cómo se te ocurre entrar sin premiso?

—Es que estabas durmiendo tan a gusto que no quería despertarte, lo siento, no esperaba que aparecieras sin ropa…— cerré la puerta con fuerza y me vestí con rapidez, mosqueada.

Salí algo más tranquila, lanzándole odio con la mirada.

—Perdo~ona, no te enfades por favor…

—¿Cómo quieres que no me enfade…? ¿A qué has venido?

—¿No lo sabes? Pues sí que empezamos mal… Es tu primer día de entrenamiento, me he vuelto loca buscándote por todas partes— mi expresión cambió de golpe.

—¿Vamos a entrenar?

—¿No hablaste con la reina de esto?

—Ah… sí, es verdad… aún estoy medio dormida.

—Pues espabila, esa bestia que apareció ayer podría no ser la única así que cuanto antes empecemos mejor.

—Vale.— Nos quedamos un momento esperando algo.

—P-pues eso, desayuna, venga.

—Ah, sí, claro.

Me quedé con las ganas de ir a ver a Tink.

—¿Entonces has hablado con la reina?— pregunté mientras me preparaba el desayuno.

—Sí, vino expresamente a hablar conmigo esta mañana, dijo que fuéramos a la sala de entrenamiento privada pero no quiso decirme por qué.

—¿Hay una sala privada?

—Sí, y nunca se usa. Corren muchos rumores estúpidos por ahí, pero no vale la pena ni mencionarlos.

—Vaya… entonces no lo sabes…

—¿El qué?

—Nada, te lo contaré después.

—Escondiendo secretitos eh~ En fin, veo que te lo pasas bien con Tink…

—S-sí… bien…

—Uh~ ¿y esa sonrisita~? Me da a mí que habéis hecho algo más que besaros.

—Qué gran detective eres, se nota que eres scout.

—Cuenta cuenta, ¿qué habéis hecho?

—Pre…feriría guardármelo para mí, no te lo tomes a mal.

—Oh, venga, que hay confianza… Sólo quiero ayudar, todos al principio vamos un poco perdidos así que podría darte cuatro consejos útiles…— estuve a punto de aceptar, pero pensando en cómo se lo tomaría Tink, me negué.

—No hace falta, de verdad, gracias de todas formas.

—Como quieras…— desayuné algo incómoda, tenía la sensación de que ella estaba tramando algo, quizás eran imaginaciones mías.

Terminé rápidamente para no hacerle esperar más y nos fuimos con mi arco. Me sorprendió que fuéramos bajo el gran árbol de polvo de hada, no esperaba que allí fuera a haber algo.

Nos colamos por un entramado de gruesas raíces para terminar en una gran sala acondicionada. Aquello era impresionante, había todo un arsenal de armas de todo tipo.

—Es la tercera vez que vengo aquí y sigue impresionándome…— me enseñó las diferentes zonas que habían y los tantos tipos de arcos. Paz se puso algo celosa al explicarme lo especiales que eran cada uno de ellos, había uno que tenía más de cuatrocientos años.

—Creo que… me quedaré con el mío.

—Te lo hizo tu hermana ¿no? Parece bueno, ¿puedo?— Paz se puso a temblar, al parecer no quería que nadie la tocara.

—N-no, es… mío. ¿Entrenamos ya o qué?

—Impaciente. Bueno va,— cogió su arco —enséñame de lo que eres capaz. Lanzó una flecha con rapidez a la diana más lejana, dando casi en el centro.

Cogí una flecha y disparé con fuerza, haciendo que cogiera más velocidad en el aire, destrozando la diana por la mitad.

—¿Qué?

—Ups, creo que me he pasado.

—¿H-ha cogido velocidad en el aire?

—Puede— usé mi don para sacarle otra flecha de su espalda y me la llevé a las manos, haciéndole pegar un salto del susto.

—¡¿Qué cojones?!

—Es que quiero probar tus flechas.

La lancé, pero la detuve a la mitad, y la hice retroceder para volver a hacerme con ella.

—Bueno ¿sabes qué? mejor lánzala tú, te toca a ti ¿no?— me reí por la cara que puso, estaba alucinando.

—Tengo que estar soñando… ¿cómo…?

—Tengo un don, ¿no te lo dijo la reina?

—¡No! No me digas que… ¿eres… una diosa?

—Eso… me temo, pero no me gusta mucho que me llamen así…— de repente se arrodilló, agachando su cabeza. —¿Qué haces? Levanta.

—Eres una diosa, Periwinkle. Tienes todo mi respeto, obedeceré tus órdenes y daré mi vida por ti.

—¿¡Qué dices!? ¡Levanta vamos!— su comportamiento me descolocó, no esperaba recibir ese trato, es más, no lo quería. —Mira Chase, quizás pueda mover las flechas a mi antojo pero eso no quita el hecho de que sea un hada normal, así que… trátame como siempre ¿vale? Y llámame Peri.

—Si así lo deseas, lo haré.

—¿Seguimos entrenando o qué?

—Sí.

Desde aquél momento, me sentí muy extraña. Ella ya no era la Chase de antes, era como si me hubiera convertido en su estricta instructora. Después de un rato volví a insistir en que se comportara normal, me estaba preocupando.

No sirvió de mucho, ella siguió enseñándome técnicas de la forma más profesional posible, y nos pasamos media mañana serias como búhos. Nos tomamos un descanso, sentándonos en una de las raíces del árbol.

—Chase…

—Dime— contestó rápidamente.

—¿Podrías dejar de… ser tan scout?— me miró sin entender. —Ya no estamos entrenando, ¿podrías ser… mi amiga por un momento?

—Sí, por supuesto— dejé caer mis cejas, seguía pendiente de mí como si estuviera bajo mis órdenes.

—No, así no, bórrate la idea de que soy una diosa, no me gusta que me trates así— encogió los hombros como si la estuviera regañando.

—Pero es que… lo eres, eres superior a todas los scouts, capaz de cualquier cosa con las flechas.

—Tener ese don no me hace mejor que nadie, así tú seguirás siendo mi instructora y vas a dejar de ser tan formal. Trae de vuelta a la Chase que me besó en los morros…— me mordí la lengua al darme cuenta de que se podría malinterpretar.

—Lo… intentaré…

—Vale, gracias.

Después de aquello nos pusimos a charlar sobre Gruff, un poco más relajadas. Me contó que Fawn siempre causaba problemas con los animales, nunca paraba quieta.

Seguimos entrenando, aprendiendo a controlar mejor mi talento, llegando a controlar diez flechas al mismo tiempo. Era como si pudiera verlas sin abrir los ojos.

Llego el mediodía y dimos por terminado el entrenamiento. Había aprendido mucho, pero sobretodo estaba cansada, no me veía capaz de mover más flechas.

Fui directa a casa de Tink, y me encontré con todo el comedor lleno de bolsas con flechas de todo tipo.

—¿Qué es todo esto?— al tocar una, las sentí todas como si fueran insectos, preparadas para todo, con vida propia.

—¡Peri!— salió de la cocina con prisas, abrazándome y besándome como si no nos hubiéramos visto en días. —¿Dónde estabas? ya te estaba echando de menos…

—He empezado con mi entrenamiento, se acabó eso de pasarme el día leyendo.

—Ah… es verdad. Entonces esta tarde…

—Tendré que volver con Chase.

—¿¡Chase es tu instructora!?

—Claro, ¿quién si no? Es la mejor arquero…

—¿Y cómo ha ido…?— dijo preocupada.

—Bien, más o menos. Cuando le enseñé mi don, cambió su actitud de golpe, como si fuera una diosa y tuviera que alabarme. Le dije que se comportara como siempre pero… no sé si será capaz de hacerlo…

—Hm… bueno, no le des demasiadas vueltas, ¿has visto lo que he hecho? Son flechas de trece tipos diferentes, dos de ellos me los he inventado.

—Sí, son esos dos ¿no?— me los llevé a la mano con facilidad. —¿Por qué esta tiene dos puntas?

—¿Por qué no? Nunca se sabe, ¿te gustan?

—Claro, son las mejores flechas de Pixie Hollow.

—Venga~ no exageres.

—En serio, las siento dispuestas a todo, a Paz también le gustan— no mentía, pero se lo tomó a broma.

—Gracias.

Nos besamos un momento, empezando a perdernos por nuestros labios, hasta que se despegó.

—La comida, casi me olvido.

Ya estaba prácticamente, nos pusimos a comer en un momento, felices como perdices. Tink volvía a tener esos ojos, esos que pedían tanto sin decir nada.

Hice una locura, quería hacer una locura después de lo que hicimos anoche. Me levanté, moví mi plato a su lado y le eché la silla hacia atrás para sentarme en su regazo, sorprendiéndola, haciéndole reír.

—¿Qué haces~?— la besé antes de responder.

—Comer contigo.

Comimos juntas entre besos y bocados, y es que amaba sus labios, los echaba demasiado de menos.

Al terminar nos entretuvimos mucho, tomándonos como postres, devorándonos las bocas sin poder parar. Me senté encima de ella cara a cara para estar más cómodas y por poco nos caemos hacia atrás.

—¿Vamos… a echar una siesta?— dijo, con segundas intenciones.

—Una siesta rápida.

Nos fuimos a la habitación sin tiempo, le quité la ropa primero y ya desnudas, nos enrollamos con todo nuestro cuerpo. Ahí estaba de nuevo, ese cabalgar de emoción brindándome con placer. Me dediqué a ella para agradecerle por lo de anoche, y me puse a masturbarla sin pensarlo dos veces mientras la besaba.

Sus gemidos me erizaban la piel, tener el control de su cuerpo era mil veces mejor que el que tenía con las flechas, me hacías sentir que era mía, y sólo para mí. Me arañó un poco la espalda de lo fuerte que me agarraba.

Dispuesta a ir más lejos, me aventuré a saborearla. No estaba nada segura de cómo lo iba a hacer, pero lo hice recordando lo bien que me hizo sentir ayer. Se estremeció con el primer contacto.

La adoré con mi boca, le conté lo mucho que la quería con mi lengua y me la comí de todas las formas que se me ocurrieron, haciendo que me agarrara el pelo oprimiéndome a ella.

Todo iba genial hasta que pasó lo último que quería que pasara.

—¡Peri! Lamento molestar pero tenemos que irnos ya— era Chase, recé para que no nos hubiera escuchado aunque con lo poco que aislaban las paredes era muy poco probable.

—Tendremos que dejarlo para más tarde…— dije, volviendo hacia ella, sonriendo por lo enrojecido que tenía el rostro.

—Dile que se espere…

—No creo que sea buena idea— la besé, profundizando en su boca. —Esta noche te lo compensaré.

Y fui a por mi ropa. Chase insistió en que era de gran importancia y me apresuré. Al parecer no íbamos a entrenar.

Nada más abrir la puerta, Chase empezó a moverse. La seguí sin tiempo de despedirme de Tink.

Me puso al corriente de la situación, al parecer Nyx había encontrado información sobre esa bestia enorme, y por lo que dijo se trataba de un monstruo, uno capaz de desatar una tormenta eléctrica que podría terminar con todo Pixie Hollow en llamas.

Las hadas del agua ya se estaban movilizando por precaución. Llegamos al lugar donde tenían a Gruff, y Fawn vino a por mí nada más verme.

—¡Peri! Es terrible, tus estúpidos compañeros no sueltan a Gruff y dicen que es un monstruo que llenará el cielo de nubes, ¡eso es imposible! ¡Tienes que ayudarme a hacerles entrar en razón!— Fruncí los labios sin saber cómo tratar la situación.

—A ver Fawn… cálmate, aún no sabemos lo que va a pasa-

—Ayúdame maldita sea, estás de mi parte ¿no?— me miró perdiendo la esperanza. —No estás de mi parte…

—N-no es eso, yo también pienso que Gruff es inofensivo pero tenemos que vigilarlo por si esa leyenda es cierta.

—¿¡Cómo va a ser cierta!? En los dibujos salía con cuernos y alas, es imposible que Gruff pueda volar con lo que pesa, físicamente imposible.

—Peri, tenemos cosas que hacer— me recordó Chase.

—Después hablamos ¿vale Fawn? Tú no te preocupes, seguro que cuando se aclare el malentendido lo soltaremos.

Seguimos rodeando la zona hasta dar con Nyx y Fury, que estaban hablando con un puñado de hadas del agua. Esperamos a que terminaran con las instrucciones para intervenir.

Antes de que pudiera decir nada, Nyx me pidió que la acompañara, muy seria. Una vez a solas, empezó.

—Me han informado de tus habilidades, me molesta que tenga que enterarme por terceros, pero este no es el asunto por el que estás aquí— tragué saliva porque parecía que iba a echarme la bronca. —Estamos frente a una posible catástrofe de grandes dimensiones y tú eres nuestra pieza clave. No estás ni de lejos preparada para hacer nada con dos dedos de frente, no tienes experiencia ni podemos confiar en ti.

—B-bueno, no he tenido tiempo…— dije con una pequeña voz para defenderme.

—A eso es lo que quiero llegar, dada las circunstancias, tenemos que estar preparadas para cualquier cosa así que a partir de ya entrenarás bajo mis órdenes, descansarás cuando tu cuerpo no aguante más y dormirás donde yo te diga.

—¿Q-qué…?

—Lo que oyes, no dejaré Pixie Hollow en peligro por culpa de una novata. Reza para que esa leyenda no sea cierta, pero teniendo a dos diosas— dijo entre comillas —me temo que no te servirá de mucho. Ahora muévete, ve con Chase y la próxima vez que te vea espero verte hecha polvo.

—S-sí…— al darme la vuelta me sequé las lágrimas, Nyx era mucho más dura de lo que parecía. Un pedazo de mí murió al no saber cuándo volvería a ver a Tink.

Esperé un poco de comprensión por parte de Chase, pero nos fuimos a un campo de entrenamiento que teníamos cerca y nos pusimos a entrenar sin más, serias, duras, scouts. Le pedí un descanso pero no me lo dio, le pedí agua pero dijo que no, le pedí que no fuera tan estricta pero pasó de mí.

Chase había cambiado por completo, se había vuelto de piedra. No me dejó descansar hasta que me sangró la nariz por abusar de mi don.

—Debes conocer tus límites y saber cómo superarlos.

—¿Y si esa tormenta aparece de repente y no puedo mover ni una flecha? ¿Y si me quedo sin fuerzas? ¿De qué servirá que conozca mis límites?— le dije, con rabia, harta de ese entrenamiento. Quería estar con Tink, abrazarla, recibir sus mimos.

—Eres una scout y esa es la lección más importante. No tenemos tiempo así que deja de lloriquear y levántate.

—¡No estoy lloriqueando! ¡Dame un pañuelo joder!— estaba encharcando el suelo de sangre.

—He dicho que te levantes— me puse en pie con mis piernas destrozadas, ardiendo de furia, dejando que mi sangre corriera por mi boca y terminara en mi ropa. —Toma, tu pañuelo.

Lo cogió, lo ató a una flecha, y la lanzó lo más lejos que pudo. No podía usar mis poderes para devolverla, así que no me quedó otra que volar.

Tras secarme la sangre, me entraron muchísimas ganas de volver a casa. Estaba más que harta de lecciones y torturas físicas. Me senté en el suelo, apoyada a un árbol, y esperé unos segundos con los ojos cerrados, agotada. Chase iba a volver y me echaría la bronca, pero ya no me importaba.

Entonces, de golpe, sentí que las flechas que teníamos en casa se movían, alguien las estaba sacando de allí. Agarré mi arco con las dos manos y sentí que algo no iba bien.

—Tink…— me metería en serios problemas si salía a por ella, pero si no lo hacía sabía que me arrepentía.

Cogí aire y fui disparada hacia casa, ignorando los gritos de Chase. Llegué con rapidez, más que cansada pero segura de que estaba haciendo lo correcto.

—¡No podéis hacer eso!— la voz rota de Tink me quebró el alma. Vi que había algunos scouts, y entre ellos Nyx. Me temí lo peor.

Tink me abrazó con fuerza nada más verme.

—¿Qué demonios haces tú aquí? Creí haberte dejado bien claro que debías entrenar con Chase.

—¿Qué estáis haciendo?— pregunté pasando olímpicamente de ella. Tink respondió con rapidez.

—Dice que no volveré a verte en unos días, que tendrás que entrenar mucho, y se están llevando mis flechas.

—Primero, la casa de una tintineadora no es lugar para guardarlas y segundo, la próxima vez que desobedezcas una orden pediré a la reina que te deporten, y me da igual los poderes que tengas.

—No— dije hablando con mi corazón.

—¿No?

—No, no pienso aceptar eso, ese entrenamiento intensivo es una mierda además de injusto, no pienso hacerlo y mucho menos pienso pasar un sólo día sin Tink, así que ya puedes ir a buscar a la reina si quieres.— Se acercó a mí con una sonrisa burlona.

—No tienes ni idea de la que te está a punto de caer.— Con mi amor por Tink, saqué fuerzas y dirigí todas las flechas que habían hacia Nyx, apuntándola sin piedad.

—Ni se te ocurra dar un paso más.

—¿¡Q-qué cojones hacéis!?— escuché decir a Chase, que acababa de llegar. Se puso frente a mí pidiéndome que parara. Bajé las flechas sin dejar de mirar a Nyx con mala leche. —Hablemos como scouts responsables y coherentes por favor.

—Lo dudo, ella tiene de responsable lo que yo tengo de hada de jardín.

—Nyx por dios, deja de ser una roca por un momento caray. Estoy segura de que podemos llegar a un acuerdo si lo hablamos detenidamente— me alivió que Chase se pusiera de mi parte, no aguantaba más la presión de desafiar sola a mi superior.

—Sólo quiero lo mejor para Pixie Hollow, y parece que soy la única— tras decir eso, se marchó. No aclaró nada, pero intuí que aunque no le gustara esa idea, podría quedarme con Tink.

—Vaya…

—¿Y a ti qué te pasa? ¿Cómo se te ocurre apuntarle a Nyx con flechas? ¿Es que no sabes lo estricta que es?

—Claro que lo sé, pero hay cosas que no estoy dispuesta a aceptar.

—Que seas una diosa no te da derecho a-

—¡Que me da igual, que te calles, no me llames diosa nunca más! Prefiero que arda Pixie Hollow a no poder estar sin Tink— no debí decir eso.

—¿Sabes qué? Haz lo que te dé la gana, me tienes harta.

Se fue, y al irse la siguieron los demás scouts, confusos. Un dolor en el pecho me asustó, estaba siendo la peor scout de la historia y dos de mis instructoras me odiaban.

—Eh… Peri…— la voz de Tink me hizo levantar la cabeza. —Me alegro de que nos hayas defendido, de verdad que me has hecho muy feliz— me abrazó llevándome a su pecho. —Pero creo que deberías ir con ellas, eres una scout, la mejor de todas, y por lo que dijo la reina me temo que se avecinan problemas.

—No quiero— el egoísmo se apoderó de mí.

—Ni yo, pero es lo correcto. Escucha, cuando haya pasado todo, pasaremos todo un mes, qué digo un mes, todo un año entero juntas, sin tintinear ni entrenar. Serán como unas vacaciones para estar juntas ¿de acuerdo?

—No creo que podamos hacer eso.

—Si tú puedes mover flechas, yo puedo convencer a la reina para que nos dejes, no te preocupes. Pero ahora tienes que plantarles cara y decirles que trabajarás duro para que Pixie Hollow esté a salvo.

—Supongo que tienes razón, pero se me hará imposible estar sin ti…

—Iré a verte estés donde estés, no te preocupes. Ahora ve, antes de que las cosas se tuerzan más.

—Gracias Tink, no sé qué haría sin ti— le agradecí con un largo beso que nos dejó con dos sonrisas.

—Ánimo mi amor, esfuérzate al máximo y demuéstrales de lo que eres capaz.

—Eso haré.

Con esas palabras repitiéndose en mi mente, fui a por Nyx primero. Se me hizo raro no verla a primera vista, no había pasado el tiempo suficiente como para que con su velocidad hubiera llegado muy lejos.

Peinando un poco la zona, la encontré dentro de una copa de un árbol. No entendí qué hacía allí sentada en una rama, mirando a la nada.

Descendí hasta poder verla de frente, seria, con la mirada fija. Se sorprendió al verme. Era el momento de pedir disculpas, pero me quedé totalmente en blanco.

—Am…

—¿Qué? ¿Qué quieres ahora?

—Lo siento…— fue lo único que logré decir, en voz baja. La vi sonreír, muy levemente.

—¿Te crees que con un lo siento arreglarás el desastre que has montado?— la seguí mirando, desafiante.

—Voy a… trabajar duro, lo prometo.

—¿Y se supone que tengo que creerte?

—Haré lo que sea necesario para proteger a Tink de cualquier amenaza. Y-y a todos los demás, claro… L-lo siento, no se me dan muy bien las disculpas, pero te prometo que voy a cambiar.

—Cielos… creo que eres la scout más patética que jamás ha existido.

—No me insultes…— dije entre dientes.

—No es un insulto, es la verdad.— Salió del árbol para acercarse a mí. No retrocedí, ni siquiera cuando se puso a dos dedos de mí. —Pero me gusta que tengas carácter, hacía mucho tiempo que nadie me levantaba la voz. Vámonos, te entrenaré yo misma.

—E-entendido.

Me llevó a un área a la que aún no había estado, donde se puso a hacerme pruebas para ver de lo que era capaz de hacer, apuntándolo todo en una libreta. Ya estaba anocheciendo y mi cuerpo estaba por caer rendido, pero aún así seguí, recordando las motivadoras palabras de Tink, la cual debía de estar buscándome.

El entrenamiento terminó cuando le entró hambre, ya era casi media noche. Me pidió que la acompañara y terminé en su casa. Como si fuera parte del entrenamiento, me obligó a darme una ducha. Al salir me encontré con una cena para dos y la libreta encima de la mesa.

—Te haré un resumen de lo que he estado observando en ti…— nos pusimos a comer porque ya no aguantábamos más. Señaló mis puntos fuertes y débiles, lo que tenía que mejorar y con lo que tenía que tener cuidado. Me dio muchísimos consejos y terminó diciéndome que mañana tendía unas agujetas terribles.

Me aconsejó que durmiera en el sofá, porque en cinco horas nos tendríamos que levantar. En ese momento no me pareció tan seria y estricta, entreví un lado cálido que no pensaba que tendría.

—Oye— le llamé la atención antes de acomodarme, —mañana me gustaría hablar con Chase, las cosas no terminaron muy bien con ella…

—Olvídate, así dejará de obsesionarse contigo, no sabes lo pesada que se pone hablando de ti…

—Ah…

Traté de no pensar demasiado en ella, y me acurruqué imaginando que Tink me abrazaba.

* * *

 _Zzz..._


	7. Fin - La lucha contra la tormenta

**Peri la scout.**

 _Capítulo fin - La lucha contra la tormenta._

* * *

Desperté, estaba en casa de Nyx pero encima de mí tenía a Tink. Por un momento pensé que estaba soñando.

—Buenos días campeona~— me llenó de besos haciéndome reír, recordándome lo bonito que era el mundo a su lado.

—Te echaba de menos.

—Yo más— y nos besamos sin querer escapar de esa atmósfera tan perfecta.

—¿Podríais dejar de enrollaros en mi sofá? Y tú Peri, desayuna.

—Vo~oy…— me la saqué de encima a desgana y fui hacia la mesa del comedor sin más, con mi rubia favorita pegada a mí. Nyx me miró extrañada.

—¿Y tus agujetas?

—Ah, pues no sé, creo que no tengo— moví mis brazos sin problemas.

—Estupendo. Come, no he hecho para ti porque esto no es una barra libre, así que si tienes hambre te largas.— Tink me preguntó en susurros si siempre era tan borde, le dije que no. —Os estoy oyendo ¿sabéis? En fin, no tenemos tiempo que perder, desde lejos se empiezan a ver unas nubes sospechosas— dijo mirando la ventana.

Me acerqué para verlo mejor, sin duda eran nubes muy extrañas, de un verde oscuro, que chispeaban entre ellas.

—Pues yo no veo nada, está todo oscuro— dijo Tink.

—Nyx tiene razón, entonces lo de la leyenda es cierto…— dije volviendo a la mesa para ponerme a desayunar.

—Es muy probable. Hoy es tu día de suerte porque nos lo pasaremos estudiando planes de actuación, con suerte nos serás de ayuda y todo.

—¿Qué hay de Gr- la bestia?

—Puede que la que aparezca en las leyendas sea otra, o puede que antes tuviera esas alas y esos cuernos, o incluso que le crezcan de golpe, no se sabe. Las hadas de los animales no nos pueden dar más información así que tendremos que ir con pies de plomo. Por ahora observaremos y estudiaremos los casos posibles en busca de soluciones.

—Entendido.

—Tu hermana, ¿tiene algún don por casualidad?

—S-sí, pensé que ya lo sabías…

—¿Qué? Será posible… ¿es que nadie me informa de las cosas? ¿De qué es capaz? Puede ser crucial para nuestra supervivencia.

—He creado un arco que se hace solo…— dijo, interrumpiendo sin ser muy precisa.

—Es capaz de atar una cuerda a un palo y que se convierta en un arco perfecto, además tienen sentimientos y soy capaz de percibirlos sin tocarlos. También pasa con las flechas pero no lo hemos probado ni con más armas ni con más hadas.

—¿Y qué habéis estado haciendo? ¿Jugando? Pixie Hollow está en peligro maldita sea.

—Yo… ayer estuve trabajando con un material que atrae a los rayos, como dijisteis que iba a haber una tormenta… pensé que si hacíamos que cayeran todos en un sitio…

—Bien, ¿resultado?

—No lo sé, no puedo probarlo, pero creo que puede funcionar.

—Eso no me vale… ¿qué dicen tus instructoras?

—Hada Mery dijo que era imposible…

—Maldita sea, ¿y aún así crees que podría funcionar?

—Pues sí ¿vale? sólo quería ayudar…

—Seguro que lo conseguirás Tink, confío en ti— le dije antes de que se enfadara más.

—En fin, enviaré a un grupo de scouts para que supervisen tu trabajo, es posible que necesitemos buenas armas por si aparece un grupo de monstruos.

—¿Qué haremos si esa tormenta nos alcanza?— pregunté, respaldando la idea de Tink.

—Eso es lo que tenemos que debatir, pero no tenemos muchas opciones. Nuestra máxima prioridad es mantener las hadas y duendes a salvo. ¿Has terminado?— preguntó aún cuando estaba claro que no.

—S-sí— me llevé lo poco que me quedaba y salimos de casa.

—Tú Tink puedes volver a tu taller, no pierdas el tiempo siguiéndonos.

—¿Tanto te cuesta pedir las cosas bien?— me reí viendo la expresión de las dos. —Nos vemos luego cariño— me dio un par de besos y se fue.

—¿Qué ha sido del respeto hacia los scouts?

—Es Tink, no intentes cambiarla.

Así pues, empezamos con una intensa mañana de ir de aquí para allá, de reuniones en reuniones, entre discusiones y preocupaciones. Todos estaban asustados por lo que podría llegar a pasar y aquellas nubes no dejaron de acercarse.

En un momento, se fue porque tenía que hablar con la reina en privado, y me dejó con otras dos scouts frente a un grupo de hadas del agua a las que estábamos dando órdenes. Todas parecían aterradas, todas excepto una.

—Tú, ¿cómo te llamas?— preguntó un compañero.

—Silvermist señor— a eso se refería Nyx con lo del respeto, —a sus órdenes señor— aunque eso quizás era demasiado.

—Como veo que eres la única que no va a ponerse a llorar cuando empiece el espectáculo, te encargarás de liderarlas. Procura darles un poco más de tu valentía.

—Sí señor, haré lo que pueda señor. ¿Algo más señor?— no pude evitar vomitar las palabras.

—¿P-podrías dejar de repetir señor? Con una vez basta, y aún así…— creo que debí haberme quedado callada.

—Ah, vale, es que nunca había recibido órdenes de los scouts, es tan emocionante— zarandeé la cabeza incrédula, parecía disfrutarlo y todo.

—¿Eres consciente de la que se nos avecina?— preguntó otro compañero, robándome las palabras de mi boca.

—¡Claro! Y no dejaremos que las llamas nos consuman, ¿a qué no chicas?— las demás no compartían su entusiasmo.

—¿Estas son las mejores hadas del agua?— susurró mi compañero.

—Según sus instructoras sí.

—No nos valen, Periwinkle, acompaña a Silvermist para formar un equipo de hadas del agua más competente, no sirve de nada que sepan hacer malabares con gotas si luego se esconden bajo la piedras.— Y ahí estaba mi primera misión real como scout, las demás hadas del agua respiraron aliviadas.

—Entendido. Avisad a Nyx sobre mi posición.

—Hecho.

Me dejaron sola con ellas y traté de ser lo más profesional posible. Fuimos al lago de los nenúfares para hablar con su supervisora.

Le expuse el problema de la mejor forma que supe, y con la ayuda de Silvermist, fuimos reclutando a las más atrevidas. No eran muchas, pocos querían arriesgar sus vidas.

Cuando estábamos terminando de aclararlo todo, apareció Nyx. Se encargó de cerrar el asunto sin problemas, y fuimos a ver a un hada de vuelo veloz.

Por el camino, me enorgulleció escuchar que lo había hecho bien. Llegamos a una solitaria casa, donde vivía el hada veloz más rápida de todas, la temible Vidia. Por lo que dijo, era muy solitaria, se metía con los que eran inferiores a ella y nunca nadie la había visto sonreír. Me preparé para lo peor.

Nos plantamos en su puerta y Nyx se puso detrás de mí.

—Toda tuya Peri, considéralo una prueba de examen.

—¿Q-qué? ¿Tengo que hablar con ella?

—Sí, tratar con la gente es otra de nuestras obligaciones. Adelante, no podemos perder más tiempo.

No me quedó otra, tenía que hacerlo sí o sí.

Tragué saliva y toqué la puerta un par de veces. Al no escuchar respuesta, volví a tocar con más fuerza, rezando para que no estuviera. Entonces se abrió la puerta de golpe, Vidia estaba volando a pesar de estar quieta arras del suelo.

—¿¡Qué!? Anda, ¿qué hacen aquí los estirados de los scouts?— carraspeé antes de ponerme a hablar.

—Estamos aquí porque…

—¡¿Qué dices?! No te escucho si hablas como un gusano— entonces la miré enfadada, directamente a los ojos, con mi estatura en desventaja.

—Hemos venido porque se avecina una desgracia necesitamos la ayuda de todos los talentos, como la mejor ha-

—¡Ha! ¿Queréis que os ayude? ¿Después de todas las putadas que me habéis hecho? Ni soñarlo, id a molestar a otro— y cerró la puerta con un golpe de viento. Me hizo sentir mal.

—Peri, tenemos que convencerla como sea. Entremos.

—Nos lanzará por los aires.

—Entonces volveremos volando— entró, y yo tras ella.

—¡Vidia! Se trata de salvar a Pixie Hollow, olvídate de las tonterías que-

—¡Que os jodan! ¡No moveré ni un dedo por vosotros!

—¡No es una pregunta! ¡Lo harás y punto!

—¡Eso ya lo veremos!— la cosa se estaba torciendo, no podía dejar que siguieran gritándose de esa forma, tenía que hacer algo.

—¡Basta! ¡Parad las dos!— me miraron, riéndose con la mirada por mi pésimo intento por detenerlas. —No podemos obligarla a la fuerza, se trataba de convencerla ¿no?

—¡Qu-— callé a Vidia poniéndole rápidamente una de mis flechas delante de sus morros, en vertical.

—Escúchame,— me puse a andar hacia ella —no sé qué demonios te hicieron mis compañeros pero te pedimos por favor que salves a Pixie Hollow de la destrucción, seguro que te encanta volar entre los árboles ¿te gustaría que se convirtieran en ceniza? Todos los paisajes, el aire puro, la tranquilidad… puede que todo eso desaparezca sin tu ayuda. No lo hagas por nosotros, hazlo por ti…

Se formó un silencio que me puso de los nervios. No sabía si iba a salir disparada o había conseguido algo.

—Tú eres Periwinkle ¿no?

—S-sí, puedes llamarme Peri si quieres…— bajé un poco la cabeza.

—Vale Peri… haremos un trato, yo os ayudo y tú-

—Hecho— dije con prisas sin siquiera saber cuál era el precio a pagar. Sonrió, pero con maldad.

—Y tú, le das un puñetazo a esa estirada de allí.

—Hazlo tú si tienes tantas ganas de pegarme— replicó Nyx.

—No quiero ensuciarme las manos. ¿Trato?

—No— sentencié. —Si estás dispuesta a hacerlo a cambio de un puñetazo estás dispuesta a hacerlo sin él, vamos Vidia, te lo pido por favor, no me hagas suplicarte.

—Maldita sea, ¿qué pasa con ella? ¿Por qué no puedo decirle que no?

—¿Quizás porque la llevaste al árbol?

—¿Crees que lo hice queriendo?

—¿Que me llevó dónde?

—Vidia os dirigió con su viento hacia el árbol cuando llegasteis, si no fuera por ella no estarías aquí.

—¿En serio?— una idea cruzó por mi mente.

—N-no me mires así— le cogí de las manos, sorprendiéndola, dándole una muestra de afecto.

—Gracias, muchas gracias, cuando vea a Tink se lo diré.

—¡No!— Nyx se rió por el rumbo que tomó la conversación.

—Estoy en deuda contigo— exageré, desorientándola.

—No, no lo estás, era mi obligación, cualquier otro lo hubiera hecho, sólo daba la casualidad de que pasaba por allí… S-suéltame— me apartó las manos.

—¿Puedo darte un abrazo?

—¡N-no! ¿¡Q-q-

Lo hice igualmente, consiguiendo que se diera por vencida. Me separé de ella tras unos segundos, me hizo gracia ver que se sonrojó. Nyx tenía razón con lo de que era un hada solitaria, no debía estar acostumbrada al contacto físico.

—¿Os podéis ir de una vez?

—Vamos Peri, hemos terminado aquí, volveremos mañana para dar instrucciones.

—¿No puedo quedarme un rato más?

—¡No!— respondieron las dos a la vez. Nyx me sacó de allí a arrastras.

—¿Cómo se te ocurre abrazarla? ¿Es que quieres morir?

—Pensé que con un poco de cariño cambiaría de opinión, funcionó mejor que obligarla a gritos ¿no?

—Cielos… A veces me pregunto si realmente eres scout.

Después de unas vueltas más, me encontré con Tink y Nyx me dejó pasar unos minutos con ella. Nos pusimos al día de lo que estuvimos haciendo, y sabiendo lo celosa que es, omití el abrazo que le di a Vidia. Era necesario, parte de mi trabajo. Ella me contó que además de hacer armas, puso sus materiales en la playa este para comprobar si funcionaban, para cuando llegara la tormenta. Estaba segura de que lo conseguiría.

Le pedimos a Nyx que me dejara dormir en casa de Tink, pero recibimos un rotundo no como respuesta.

Después fuimos a ver a Gruff, el cual estaba más que enfurecido, aún bajo el efecto de los polvos de belladona. Vi a Fawn de reojo, seguía pegada a él, preocupada. Esta vez no se movió de allí.

—Oye Nyx, ¿qué es lo peor que podría pasar si soltáramos al bicho ese?

—Si te refieres a la bestia, ni lo sueñes, suficiente tenemos con la tormenta como para dejarlo suelto.

—¿Ni siquiera unas horas? Me da lástima Fawn…

—¿Lástima? Nuestro trabajo es proteger, no sentir lástima.

—Anda, es Chase— fui hacia ella sin pensarlo dos veces, estaba dentro de la cueva, investigando con otros scouts.

—Chase… esto… Quería pedirte disculpas por lo de ayer…

—Estoy ocupada— dijo volviendo a lo suyo.

—Me… hubiera gustado decírtelo antes pero Nyx no me dejó… estoy aprendiendo mucho con ella.

—¿Es que no me escuchas? Piérdete.

—Y… no sé, me gustaría que fuéramos amigas, como antes…

—Ya, pues dudo mucho que podamos ser amigas, fin.

—¿Por qué?— Nyx apareció, pero no me corté un pelo. —¿Es por lo de que estás obsesionada conmigo? Me lo dijo Nyx.

—¿Desde cuándo no guardas secretos?

—¿Qué más te da?

—Olvídalo, marchaos, dejadme trabajar.

—Que no~ vamos Chase,— le cogí del brazo para que me hiciera caso —eres la mejor arquero que tenemos, quiero volver a entrenar contigo… aunque a Tink no le haga mucha gracia— eso último lo dije en voz baja.

—Peri, tenemos cosas más importantes de las que ocuparnos, vámonos.

—No me iré hasta que Chase me diga que sí.

—Por dios, qué pesada te pones cuando quieres. Está bien, seremos amigas o lo que tú quieras, pero ahora déjame trabajar.

—Gracias, sabía que lo entenderías— le di un beso en la mejilla para agradecérselo, y luego nos fuimos.

Nyx me miró extrañada unos segundos mientras nos fuimos.

—¿Qué?

—Sin duda, tú no eres scout. ¿Por qué le diste un beso?

—Para agradecérselo, ¿por qué si no?

—Eso sólo lo hacen las amigas íntimas, y es muy raro verlo en público, deberías tenerlo en cuenta.

—Oh… vaya… no lo sabía.

Volví a ver a Fawn, estaba hecha polvo la pobre.

—Deja que lo adivine, ahora quieres hablar con ella ¿no?

—¿Eh? Ah… sí… ¿puedo?

—No, claro que no, ¿es que no ves esos nubarrones? El tiempo se nos echa encima.

Me fijé, y ya había algunos rayos que caían hacia el mar.

—¿Cuánto tiempo crees que tenemos?

—Uno, dos días con suerte. Lo que más me preocupa es que vaya directo hacia aquí, puede no ser casualidad.

—¿Quieres decir que está hecho a propósito?

—Espero que no, porque si esto es obra de alguien o algo… más vale que estemos preparados.

Los nervios crecían conforme pasaban las horas, todos estaban alterados y más que preocupados. Yo intentaba mantener una postura seria y neutral, tenía fe en Tink, esperanza en mí, y polvo de hada suficiente para lo que fuera.

Cuando volvimos a casa de Nyx para comer algo, nos encontramos con Tink. Al verla preocupada la abracé diciéndole con mi corazón que todo iba a salir bien. Nos hizo un resumen de lo que había estado haciendo, ya lo sabíamos porque nos habían informado pero aún así no la corté.

Nos dijo también que los rayos estaban a punto de alcanzar sus pruebas de materiales, en la costa, pero cuando me fijé vi que aún le faltaba unas buenas horas.

—¿Por qué sigues con eso?— preguntó Nyx, —¿no quedamos en que lo dejaras estar?

—Necesitaremos una forma de parar los rayos ¿no crees?

—Sí pero creía que eso era imposible.

—No será imposible hasta que yo lo diga— Tink y su costumbre de llevarse mal con mis amigas.

—A ver, tranquilizaos, puede que funcione y nos salve la vida a todos, ¿no es eso lo que quieres? Y tú Tink, no trates de tener la razón con Nyx, es la scout más cabeza cuadrada que tenemos.

—Ha empezado ella.

—¿Podemos comer en paz por un momento? Gracias— se generó una calma que duró demasiado poco.

—¿Puedo dormir hoy con Peri al menos?

—¿En mi sofá? Ni de coña.

—Está bien, pues en casa, allí no te molestaremos.

—Creí haber dejado claro que Peri dormiría en mi casa.

—No puedes prohibirme estar con ella mientras duerme.

—Pero sí puedo echarte de mi casa ahora mismo.

—¡Chicas! Basta, ¿a qué viene tanto enfrentamiento? No os peleéis por todo.

—Yo sólo quiero estar contigo…

—¿No estás conmigo ahora? ¿No quedamos en que nos tomaríamos unas vacaciones cuando esto terminara? Ten paciencia ¿vale?

—Sí…

—¿Qué vacaciones?

—Es cosa nuestra, no te incumbe.

—Soy tu instructora y claro que me incumben tus vacaciones.

—Nyx, haz el favor de calmarte por favor, te alteras por nada.

—¡No me altero por nada!— unos segundos le hicieron darse cuenta de que sí. —E-es verdad… Es… el estrés, y eso…

Tink me cogió la mano, y me puse a comer con la otra. Nyx terminó rápidamente de cenar y recogió sus platos metiéndose en la cocina. Me relajé al poder estar con mi amor a solas.

La besé, y luego apoyó su cabeza en mi hombro.

—¿Sabes…? Tengo un mal presentimiento sobre todo esto…

—Todo saldrá bien, soy más rápida que un rayo y tranquila que siempre estaré cerca de ti para protegerte.

—Eso espero…

Nyx volvió, frotándose la sien.

—Mañana puede ser un día muy largo, así que asegúrate de descansar bien. Yo me voy a dormir ya.

—De acuerdo— se fue sin más, extrañándome por no haber echado a Tink con su antipatía.

—¿Crees que se enterará si finjo que me voy y me quedo?— le sonreí, con toda la ternura del mundo. A pesar de morirme de sueño quería pasarme la noche con ella, pero más importante aún quería pasar el resto de mi vida a su lado y para ello mañana necesitaba estar al cien por cien.

—No creo que pueda dormir si estamos juntas, te echo demasiado de menos como para cerrar los ojos.

—Oish~ mi Peri…— se puso a besuquearme sin hacer mucho ruido, llenándome de amor y de insomnio. —Escapémonos a casa, ¿qué dices? No se enterará si no hacemos ruido.

—No es buena idea Tink, necesitamos descansar.

—Aún falta mucho para que llegue la tormenta, vamo~os, porfi~

—Lo siento Tink, sabes de sobra las ganas que tengo pero me arrepentiré si digo que sí.

—Arrepiéntete~ no seas aburrida…— le llevé su boca a la mía y la besé con todas mis ganas que tenía acumuladas, con algo de brusquedad, para decirle con pasión lo mucho que la necesitaba.

Cuando nos separamos se quedó medio sorprendida, respirando con la boca, tratando de regresar a este mundo.

—Wow… am…

—Cuando tengamos tiempo seguiremos ¿vale? ahora vete a dormir, a ver si mañana vemos la efectividad de tus materiales.

—S-sí, vale…

—Buenas noches preciosa, te quiero.

—Yo también te quiero— me dio unos siete besos más antes de irse.

Me tumbé en el sofá pensando en las mágicas vacaciones prometidas. Tenía que hacer todo lo que pudiera para que nada ni nadie nos la arrebataran.

Dormí en la medida de lo posible, pero me desperté sintiendo un impacto de un rayo. Me levanté rápidamente para mirar por la ventana. La tormenta estaba más cerca, pero no lo suficiente como para que pudiera afectar a nadie. Entonces lo volví a sentir, y lo vi.

A lo lejos, cayó otro rayo en la zona donde Tink colocó sus materiales. Lo había conseguido. Me quedé unos minutos contando las veces que caía y su aleatorio intervalo. Poco a poco sentí como aquellos materiales perdían fuerza y se daban por vencidos.

Minutos después, dejaron de caer rayos en esa zona para disminuir la frecuencia de estos.

Me tumbé en el sofá reflexionando sobre eso, y me quedé dormida sin darme cuenta.

* * *

—Despierta— gruñí por sentir no haber dormido nada.

—¿Y no me das un beso…?— dije pensando que era Tink.

—Lo siento pero a mí no me van esas cosas. Despierta tus neuronas— era Nyx. Me avergoncé un poco, pero más me extrañé de no ver a Tink.

Le informé sobre los materiales que atraían los rayos, no pude demostrárselo porque ya debían de estar más que chamuscados, pero le dije que confiara en mi palabra.

Dicho aquello y después de desayunar rápidamente, fuimos a hablar con Tink.

Se me hizo extraño volver a casa como scout. Entramos directamente porque también la consideraba mi casa y abrí la puerta del dormitorio con cuidado. Estaba bien dormida, desnuda, con el culo al aire.

—Quédate en el comedor, voy a despertarla— le dije.

—No te entretengas.

No le hice mucho caso, me tumbé lentamente en la cama y empecé a llenarla de mis besos. Tardó en salir de sus sueños, pero cuando lo hizo se puso de lo más contenta. Fue rápida en robarme mis labios.

—¡Ajam!— escuchamos desde el comedor.

Le pedí que se vistiera, que teníamos que hablar sobre sus materiales.

Una vez presentables, nos pusimos a discutir la mejor manera de distribuirlos, y entre las tres surgió la idea de hacer torretas en cada estación y fabricar flechas con esos materiales, de esa forma podría lanzarlas rápidamente para desviar los rayos. Fue una idea más que aceptada.

Establecimos un protocolo en el que ella lideraría a los demás tintineadores, necesitábamos la mayor cantidad de flechas posibles.

Después de aquello y de probar los mejores labios del mundo una vez más, fuimos a echar un vistazo a Gruff. Estaba muy inquieto, incluso más que el día anterior. Me extrañó no ver a Fawn.

—¿Qué le pasa?— preguntó a los que lo vigilaban.

—No lo sabemos, es como quisiera decirnos algo…

Entonces me acerqué a él, poniéndome delante de sus ojos.

—¿Gruff?— entonces fijó su mirada en mí, y se calmó. Todos dejaron de hablar al vernos. —¿Qué quieres decirnos?— se retorció entre sus redes, como si me pidiera salir de allí.

Miré a Nyx, esperando que me entendiera sin decirle nada. Respiró hondo.

—De acuerdo chicos, vamos a soltar a la bestia unos minutos así que os quiero a todos preparados para ya.

Me dio rabia que justo cuando lo íbamos a liberar, Fawn no estuviera. Un par de minutos después, le quitamos las redes y lo dejamos a sus anchas, vigilándolo muy de cerca. Parecía quejarse, seguramente por los efectos del polvo de belladona, pero se puso a andar.

Nadie parecía saber qué hacía, pero intuí que estaba buscando algo, guiándose por su olfato. Entonces, tras mucha expectación, se paró delante de una roca y empezó a gruñir.

—Vale chicos, dejemos de perder el tiempo…

—¡Espera!— parecía insistir con esa roca, quizás tenía algo especial. Entonces dejó una especie de baba encima de ella con su lengua. No tenía sentido, pero pude ver en sus ojos que era algo importante. Nyx ordenó que lo encerraran de nuevo, y se resistió, mucho, tanto que tardamos en tenerlo bajo control.

—Bueno, ¿ya estás contenta Peri? ese monstruo ha escupido en una piedra, ¿podemos ahora centrarnos en eso?— dijo Nyx señalando al cielo.

—Si estuviera Fawn quizás lo habría entendido…

—Fawn sería capaz de inventarse la historia más loca del mundo para que lo soltáramos, menos mal que no estaba.

Seguimos con la rueda de reconocimiento y planificación. Volvimos a casa de Vidia para darle instrucciones, el viento podría ser nuestro aliado contra las nubes. A media mañana, fuimos a buscar a Chase para que me instruyera como arquera e hiciéramos pruebas con las nuevas flechas para ser más efectiva contra la tormenta.

Cogimos unas cincuenta de las que hicieron los tintineadores para ponerlas a prueba. Desde el borde de la Primavera, en una zona segura, me puse a lanzar flechas con fuerza contra la tormenta. Sin duda daba resultado, los rayos caían en ella y no en el suelo, pero tras unos pocos segundos se volvían inservibles.

—Necesitaremos muchísimas flechas si queremos que no caiga ni un rayo.

—También tendremos las torretas, dos en cada estación. Haciendo una estimación rápida, calculo que podrían aguantar unos doscientos rayos dada la masa que tendrán, unas tres horas quizás…

—Pero esos puntos no cubren el centro, y si se daña el árbol de polvo de hada…

—Lo sé, espero que la tormenta no dure mucho porque si no…

Entonces, cuando fui a lanzar otra flecha lo recordé. Tink dijo que estaban hechas de una mezcla de varios materiales y entre uno de ellos había trocitos de una roca. Partí la flecha por la mitad y busqué el color de esta. Tenía que ser la misma que la que nos mostró Gruff.

—¿Qué haces?

—Él está de nuestra parte…

—¿Qué?— salí disparada hacia el refugio de los tintineadores. —¡No te escapes otra vez…

Una vez allí, le pedí a Tink que me hiciera rápidamente una sólo de piedra. Confirmé que era exactamente del mismo tipo que la que vimos. Una vez hecha, volví, trayendo de cabeza a Chase.

—¿Se puede saber qué haces? No puedes desaparecer sin más, y menos con lo rápida que eres…— me posicioné al llegar al puesto donde estábamos antes. Era una flecha que no llegaría nada lejos si la lanzara cualquiera, demasiado pesada, demasiado gruesa, pero para mí no me supuso ningún problema.

La lancé con fuerza, y con sólo acercarse todos los rayos se centraron en ella. Aguantaba mucho más que las otras y mantenía los rayos a raya.

—Diles que cambien las torretas y que dejen de hacer flechas, que las hagan sólo con este material. Yo iré a sacar a Gruff de su jaula.

—¿Pero te estás oyendo? ¿Pretendes cambiar todo el plan ahora?

—¡Sí! Confía en mí ¿quieres? ¿o es que no ves lo que aguanta esa flecha? Esa es la roca que me enseñó Gruff. Vamos, espabila.

Volví a toda velocidad para dar con él, y me puse a desatarlo usando las flechas que tenía más a mano, sin perder tiempo.

—¡Tenemos que liberarlo, no es nuestro enemigo! ¡Esa roca de antes atrae a los rayos! ¡Hacedme caso!

Nadie supo qué decir, todos miraban alucinando por las flechas que se movían solas.

—Maldita sea ¡moveros!— se dieron prisa en soltarlo, y no me di cuenta de que estaba Fawn hasta que me embistió en un abrazo por detrás.

—Gracias, sabía que tú no eras como las demás.

—Hey Fawn… Gruff sólo quiere protegernos.

—Lo sé, me han enseñado la roca que fue a buscar. Esa baba suya es un súper pegamento, seguramente para poder apilarlas y hacer torres gigantes con su fuerte mandíbula.

—Bien, eso nos agilizará el trabajo, voy a ver cómo van los tintineadores. Ayudadlo en todo lo que podáis ¿de acuerdo?

—¡Sí!

Fui hacia el refugio de los tintineadores y por el camino me encontré con Nyx.

—¿¡Qué hace la bestia suelta!?

—Acompáñame y te lo explico, no hay tiempo que perder.

—Vale ahora sí pareces una scout.

—La roca que nos enseñó Gruff es un superconductor natural, uno de los elementos de las flechas de Tink y supuestamente el más efectivo, he probado una flecha antes y es capaz de soportar los rayos unos diez minutos— lo calculé en base a su resistencia.

—Sí, he visto que están cambiando el plan por completo, ¿cómo se te ocurre hacerlo sin consultármelo?

—Cuanto más rápido vayamos mejor ¿no? ¿Están todos movilizándose?

—Sí, también están reclutando hadas de otros talentos para reunir todas las piedras posibles, hay algunas que son enormes.

—Esas déjaselas para Gruff.

—Así que por eso lo habéis soltado… ¿Y qué hay de la leyenda?

—¿No aparecían torres extrañas en los dibujos? Ahí lo tienes. Todo encaja. No dejaremos que caiga un sólo rayo en el suelo.

—Bien.

En un abrir y cerrar de ojos lo teníamos todo bajo control. Desde lo alto se veía a todo el mundo colaborando para construir las torretas, incluyendo a Gruff, las hadas del agua hablaban con las del viento para coordinarse en caso de que se produjera un incendio y los tintineadores hacían flechas de piedra sin parar. Estaba segura de que todo iba a salir bien.

Hablé con Chase sobre la mejor posición en la que poder defender y coincidimos en que debía de estar encima del gran árbol de polvo de hada. Desde allí tendría plena visibilidad y podría protegerlo sin problemas.

Cuando empezara el festival de luces, todos los que no fueran imprescindibles tendrían que estar en los refugios, yo me encargaría de defenderlos desde lo alto con mi arco.

Las nubes amenazaban con privarnos de la luz del sol, cada vez estaban más cerca y empezaron a caer algunos rayos. Teníamos las torretas preparadas, el pie del árbol estaba lleno de flechas y la evacuación estaba prácticamente terminada.

Los rugientes truenos ponían la carne de gallina.

Fui lanzando algunas flechas, controlándolas en lo alto para comprobar la intensidad de los relámpagos, los cuales habían tomado fuerza. Ni quise ni imaginar qué pasaría si uno de esos alcanzara a alguien.

Calculé el tiempo que podría tardar la tormenta en desvanecerse, y teniendo en cuenta nuestras defensas, deberíamos aguantar sin problemas.

—¿Todo bien?— preguntó Nyx, que estaba junto a Chase y a Fury.

—Todo bajo control.

—La tormenta está a punto de alcanzar el primer punto de concentración. Si falla tendrás que actuar con rapidez.

—Entendido, pero no va a fallar, estoy segura. ¿Tink está bien?

—Sí, acabo de ir a verla, está en los subterráneos, uno de los lugares más seguros. No le va a pasar nada.

—Bien.

Esperamos expectantes para ver qué ocurría, con mi arco tensado y dos flechas apuntando hacia Primavera.

Minutos después, todos los rayos se concentraron allí tal y como estaba previsto.

—¿Aguantará?

—Tenemos unas veinticuatro horas como mínimo antes de que se haga pedazos— respondí en base a mis cálculos.

—Suficiente.

La tormenta tomó velocidad, preocupándome. Siempre se había mantenido estable. Recordé las palabras de Nyx, si aquello era obra de alguien o algo, podría ser nuestro fin.

No pasó mucho tiempo antes de que las nubes taparan el sol, los rayos tomaron Invierno y Verano y empecé a disparar algunas flechas como prevención. Escuché a Gruff desde lo lejos, parecía quejarse por algo.

Pixie Hollow se convirtió en un infierno teñido de verde que parpadeaba furioso. Fui rápida en adelantarme a los relámpagos, frenándolos con mis flechas que se desplazaban en círculos en el centro. Si la tormenta seguía a ese ritmo, no íbamos a tener ningún problema.

Noté que Gruff se alteró aún más cuando la torreta de Otoño empezó a tomar efecto. Yo no podía bajar ni él subir, así que le pedí a Chase que fuera a por él para averiguar qué le pasaba.

Volvió y no supo qué decirme. Me preocupaba.

Mi corazón se puso en modo alerta cuando noté que las nubes frenaban encima nuestro, si seguían así se quedarían allí, y las torretas quizás pero yo no aguantaría veinticuatro horas.

—Mierda… se nos complican las cosas.

—¿Qué ocurre?

—La tormenta está frenando, se va a parar y si no se mueve de aquí…

—Entendido, plan de urgencia, lluvia de opciones, rápido.

Debatimos formas de echarla de allí, cualquier cosa, pero ni las hadas de vuelo veloz podrían con ella ni podíamos esperar a que se fuera. Estábamos en una situación crítica.

Como Gruff no paraba de quejarse bajé rápidamente hacia él, tratando de no perder las flechas de vista.

—¿¡Qué demonios te pasa!?— escuché un rayo chocando contra el suelo, el primero que nos afectaba dentro del perímetro. Él seguía tratando de decir algo, haciendo cosas con los pies y gruñendo. —Ojalá estuviera aquí Fawn…

De golpe, se me echó encima y me inmovilizó con su pata, las demás no tardaron en venir a socorrerme.

—¡Esperad! ¡No lo ataquéis! Si está haciendo esto es por algo.

—¿¡Es que quieres morir!?— Gruff miró al cielo, como si esperara algo.

—¡Los rayos están afectando a Pixie Hollow!

—Vamos Gruff… ¿qué pretendes…?— entonces sentí un rayo generarse justo encima de nosotras, me apresuré en mover las flechas hacia allí pero fue demasiado fuerte como para poder frenarlo del todo, y cerré los ojos con fuerza cuando vi una luz acercarse a toda velocidad.

Al abrirlos, con miedo, vi a Gruff iluminándose con el rayo, soportándolo sin problemas. Todas nos quedamos congeladas.

Me dejó salir y rápidamente volví a controlar mis flechas. Mis ojos se volvieron platos cuando vi que le habían crecido unos cuernos gigantes.

—¿Qué demonios…?

Desplegó sus enormes alas y tomó el vuelo.

—Cielos…— no salíamos de nuestro asombro.

Volví hacia el árbol de polvo de hada viendo como Gruff daba vueltas en él, subiendo de altura.

La tormenta era más intensa que nunca, mis poderes estaban empezando a resentirse por tener tantas flechas controladas a la vez pero no desistí.

Vi que Gruff se dirigía hacia la torre de Primavera, directo hacia el rayo. Supuse que podría soportarlo así que no hice nada para impedírselo. Me alivió ver que se llevaba el intenso rayo con él, pero la torreta se hizo pedazos. Siguió volando rápidamente hacia Verano y volvió a hacer lo mismo, parecía que sabía lo que hacía.

Me fijé en que el cielo se volvía menos oscuro y la intensidad de los rayos disminuyó.

—Eso es, vamos Gruff…— se hizo también con la de Otoño, y con esa se ralentizó. Llevé diez flechas a su lado para que lo ayudaran a seguir, y finalmente alcanzó la de Invierno. Dejé caer algunas flechas del cielo porque ya no eran necesarias, me aliviaba saber que estábamos tomando el camino correcto.

Me acerqué a él para comprobar que estuviera bien, y vi que su aleteo se volvía lento y pesado. El polvo de belladona aún le debía hacer efecto.

—¡Aguanta Gruff! ¡Puedes hacerlo!— el cielo se volvía más claro conforme él subía, cada aleteo parecía costarle una barbaridad aún ayudándole con todas mis flechas, pero siguió subiendo.

Permanecí a su lado, dándole fuerzas, pero cuando creí que ese infierno terminaría, se desplomó.

Perdió el vuelo, cayendo inconsciente hacia el suelo, no me lo podía creer. Hice lo imposible para llevar todas las flechas que tenía debajo de él para ir frenando su caída, pero no se libró de un buen golpe, pesaba una barbaridad.

Ese despiste hizo que todo el cielo enfureciera, haciendo que muchos de los rayos empezaran a quemar los árboles. Me quedé inmóvil contemplando esa escena, Pixie Hollow en llamas, sin torres que nos defendieran ni Gruff para ayudarnos. Estábamos perdidas.

—¡Vamos Peri! ¡¿Y tus flechas?!— reaccioné ante el grito de Nyx.

Las devolví al cielo tratando de que no se me escapara ninguna, defendiendo las zonas donde había las hadas de vuelo veloz y las del agua que se encargaban de controlar el fuego.

Ahora todo dependía de mí.

Volví hacia el árbol de polvo de hada, todas las flechas estaban en el aire y mis fuerzas no iban a aguantar más de unos minutos. Mi pecho se retorció al darme cuenta de que sólo había una salida, tenía que terminar lo que Gruff empezó.

No me creía capaz de conseguirlo, pero no había otra opción, tenía que intentarlo.

—¡Decidle a Tink que lo siento! ¡Y que la quiero!

—¿¡Qué!?— reuní todas las flechas en un sólo punto y las hice girar por Pixie Hollow con velocidad para hacerme con todos los relámpagos. Sentí la sangre corriéndome por la nariz pero continué, alzándolas y haciéndome con el control de la tormenta.

Algunas de las flechas perdieron su resistencia, pero aún así seguí llevándolas hacia arriba, siguiéndolas para no tener que moverlas desde muy lejos.

Seguí, a pesar de que no me creía capaz de conseguirlo, soportar la fuerza de los rayos era desgarrador. Ni siquiera llevaba un cuarenta por ciento de altura y mi cuerpo me pedía a gritos que parara, pero aún así seguí con todas mis fuerzas.

Un cincuenta, un sesenta… el cielo perdía potencia, pero no los rayos, eran tan intensos que podrían partir el suelo por la mitad, y pensé en Tink.

Setenta, ochenta… veía el final muy cerca pero a la vez lejísimo, mi cabeza me retumbaba con dolor y creí fielmente que iba a morir, pero seguí, usando mi amor por Tink como último esfuerzo.

—¡Vamos!

Al final, pocas flechas quedaban capaces de seguir aguantando, pero llegaron a sobrepasar la tormenta. Creí que me desmayaría en cualquier momento cuando un sonido chirriante colapsó el cielo y una descomunal fuerza me escupió con brutalidad. Perdí el conocimiento y muy probablemente, la vida.

* * *

Mi mente se transformó en ente, pude ver el cielo volviendo a la normalidad a la vez que mi yo caía hacia el suelo. Me había convertido en un fantasma.

Seguí mi cuerpo inerte queriendo gritarle que se despertara, pero ninguna voz salía de mi interior. Agradecí que Nyx y Chase me cogieran en el aire. No me di cuenta hasta entonces que mis alas se habían hecho añicos, tenía el torso ensangrentado y efectivamente, había muerto.

Vi en un momento que Gruff seguía inmóvil, y Fawn estaba a su lado.

Me llevaron al suelo y tomaron mi pulso, dándose cuenta de la cruda realidad. Chase se arrodilló, ocultando su rostro entre sus manos y rompiendo a llorar.

Nyx miró al cielo, como si me buscara allí.

—Buen trabajo Peri… estamos en deuda contigo— dijo, haciendo crecer los llantos de Chase.

Vi que se acercó un hada muy rápido para ver lo ocurrido, era Vidia, y se quedó de piedra al verme, apretando los puños con fuerza.

—No…

No quise ni pensar en Tink, ella no sería capaz de soportarlo.

Otras hadas se acercaron, algunas del agua, Silvermist que perdió su entusiasmo, la reina Clarion… El cielo dejó de centellear para bañar la tierra con tristeza, no pude seguir viendo aquella desoladora escena.

Fui en busca de Tink, porque la amaba, porque quería verla una vez más, quería verla y que no llorara, verla sin que supiera que ya no estaría nunca más a mi lado.

Atravesé el suelo para buscarla, no fue difícil dar con ella, sólo tuve que seguir la brújula de mi corazón. Estaba en un rincón, sentada en el suelo, preocupada, abrazada a sus piernas, con sus compañeras.

Quise decirle te quiero una vez más, o al menos acariciara, pero nada, ella ni siquiera podía verme. Le di un último beso en sus labios aunque sabía que ninguna de las dos lo iba a sentir, pero entonces levantó la cabeza.

—Peri…— de golpe salió corriendo tan rápido como pudo, a por mí. No me moví de allí, no quería maltratar más mi alma viéndola sufrir.

Después de todo, no pudimos tener nuestras ansiadas vacaciones.

Poco después, escuché su voz llamándome, como si mi oído estuviera junto a mi cuerpo.

—¡Peri! ¡PERI! Dios mío, ¡apartaos! Peri, Peri Peri Peri, oye… ¿e-está bien? ¡Decidme que está bien!— mi alma terminó de romperse con el sonido de su suspiro, entrecortado, roto, dolorido, pidiendo llantos. —¡PERIIII!

Pude sentir el calor de sus lágrimas en mi mejilla, no quería dejarla sola, no quería verla sufrir y por encima de todo, no quería perder una vida entera con ella.

Una cálida sensación me envolvió, quizás ya estaba abandonando ese mundo.

Cuando un latido retumbó en mi pecho caí en la cuenta. Tink no sólo era capaz de darle vida a las cosas, también podía hacerlo con las hadas. Saqué fuerzas de otro mundo para conseguir moverme, quería abrazarla tanto que ni las cadenas más gruesas podrían impedido, y conseguí rodearla con mis brazos.

Su cuerpo tembló, quizás por miedo, quizás por sorpresa o simplemente porque sus emociones se colapsaban entre sí. Me dolía todo el cuerpo pero aún así, conseguí darle un torpe beso delante de todos. Ella no salía de su asombro, no logró articular palabra.

Es difícil saber lo muy contentos que se pusieron todos, pues poco después me desmayé.

* * *

 _Espero que no os haya hecho llorar ^^_


	8. Alas – Cielo despejado

**Peri la scout.**

Capítulo alas – cielo despejado.

* * *

Gruñí, cerrando los ojos con fuerza, me dolía la espalda, no estaba cómoda. Una mano conocida pero, me acarició el rostro, dándome amor, llenándome de luz.

–Eh, tranquila, estoy aquí– me extasió escuchar la pausada voz de Tink, se llevó mi dolor. Me costó un poco dejar de verla borrosa, a su espalda tenía la ventana y un sol animado, deslumbrante.

Entré en pánico al recordar.

–La tormenta– me incorporé queriendo salir para comprobarlo, pero ella lo impidió devolviendo mi espalda a la cama.

–Ya ha pasado Peri, estamos a salvo. Cálmate…

–¿Seguro?– su rostro no mentía.

–Sí, han pasado dos días desde que terminó todo, han sido dos días muy largos...– dijo directa hacia mis labios. Me despistó saborearla de nuevo, le puse mi mano en su cuello para llevarla a mí y así terminar subiendo encima de la cama.

La miré con todo mi amor, sabiendo que al final pude protegerlos a todos. Recordé vagamente que subí hacia el cielo con mis flechas, y allí mi memoria se esfumó.

–¿Gruff está bien?

–Sí, Fawn se ocupó de él— nos volvimos a hundirnos en besos.

–¿Y Pixie Hollow? Ardió un poco con los rayos…

–No mucho, el grupo de Silvermist fue rápido en apagar el fuego, y las hadas de jardín ya lo están arreglando. Todo está bien Peri, no te preocupes, relájate~

–Vale…– segundos después, me miró preocupada.

–Bueno, casi todo… ¿Te duelen las alas?

–Un poco, ¿por qué?

–Siéntate. Intenta tomártelo con calma ¿vale? Quiero que sepas que estaré contigo las veinticuatro horas para lo que necesites.

–¿Eh?– bajó de la cama y se miró sus alas. Hice lo mismo con las mías por acto-reflejo, y mi pecho se oprimió.

Tenía apenas la mitad de lo que solían ser mis alas, estaban calcinadas, rotas, muertas. Mi cuerpo se apresuró en pedirme llorar, no iba a volver a volar nunca más, no existía cura para algo así. ¿Cómo iba a seguir siendo un scout sin poder volar? ¿En qué inútil me convertiría?

Me abrazó con todo su cariño, diciéndome sin palabras que haría lo imposible por ayudarme.

–No te preocupes por ello ¿me oyes? lo importante es que estás bien. Me diste un buen susto maldita, pensé que nos quedaríamos sin nuestras vacaciones– en ese momento nos miramos con una mutua sonrisa, una agridulce. –Saldremos adelante ¿de acuerdo? Fawn te ha encontrado la mejor libélula para que puedas ir a todas partes– me alegré, me gustaban las libélulas casi tanto como las mariposas.

Me convencí rápidamente de que el hecho de estar con ella ahogaría cualquier mal.

Tink dijo que vinieron muchos a visitarme, que me había convertido en una leyenda y que cuando saliera de allí no iban a dejarme respirar. Pensé que estaba exagerando. Un hada sanadora nos interrumpió poco después. Comprobó que todo estuviera en orden, confirmando que no podría volver a volar, sorprendiéndose de mi rápida recuperación.

Nos quedamos un rato más para ponerme al día y tocar un poco de pies al suelo. Después, me cubrió la espalda con una chaqueta que hizo para mí y escapamos de allí cogidas de la mano, andando tranquilamente, pasito a pasito. Nada más inspirar el aire fresco de Primavera, vimos a Gruff correteando hacia allí, con Fawn encima, alborotados como un terremoto.

–¡Peri~!– se lanzó con prisas a abrazarme, casi termino en el suelo, me llevé algunos besos y todo, los dos estaban muy contentos de volver a verme. El hada de los animales dijo hiperactiva que tenía la mejor y la más rápida de las libélulas esperándome, que fuera a conocerla, Luz era su nombre, Tink la bautizó.

Insistió tanto que no pude decirle que no.

Ella y Tink me ayudaron a subir a Gruff, y hacia Otoño que nos fuimos, lo cierto es que estaba ansiosa por conocer a mi nueva montura.

Por el camino, otra voz conocida nos puso en alerta.

–¡Maldita seas!– era Chase, se subió, me cogió de las manos, me levantó y me abrazó con fuerza. –Justo ahora veníamos a verte, ¿ya estás bien? ¿te duele algo?

–U-un poco las alas, ¿podrías…?– que me echara de menos no significaba que tuviera que asfixiarme.

–Ah, sí, claro, perdona. Lo que hiciste no tiene palabras, eres una maldita leyenda.

–Sólo hice lo que tenía que hacer…– me senté, Nyx me miró, era la primera vez que la veía sonreír.

–Hiciste un buen trabajo Periwinkle, que sepas que con esto tienes más que aprobado el examen de conocimientos– reí entrecortada, ese fue posiblemente el examen de scout más duro de la historia –Espero verte pronto entrenando.

Charlamos sobre lo ocurrido de camino al valle de entrenamiento de los animales, y al llegar conocí a Luz. Era dorada, estaba equipada para poder montarla y su vuelo era tan preciso como precioso. Subí con algo de miedo, pero al instante supe que nos llevaríamos bien.

Obviamente no era tan rápida como yo, pero sí que se movía con agilidad, allí dónde le indicaba. Sólo esperé no caerme, tendría que volar a ras del suelo.

Fawn me informaba de cómo alimentarla y cuidarla, cuando una ráfaga de viento nos azotó. Era Vidia, sorprendiéndonos a todos e intimidando a algunos.

–Menudo ridículo, con esto no podemos echar carreras...– sonó a insulto, pero me lo tomé como un cumplido, en el fondo quería volar conmigo y eso ya era mucho viniendo de ella.

–Un poco de respeto ¿no?– Tink se puso por en medio, pero me acerqué.

–Gracias Vidia, has tenido suerte porque sería capaz de ganarte y lo sabes muy bien– le guiñé el ojo –¿Sabías que fue ella quien nos llevó al árbol cuando nacimos?– Tink se quedó pensando, Vidia sonrió negando con la cabeza.

–No tienes remedio, cuida bien de lo que te queda de alas, seguiré entrenando por si acaso– y desapareció, rápidamente. Me extrañó un poco su respuesta, ¿por si acaso qué?

A partir de entonces, Tink y yo nos convertimos en el centro de toda la atención, empezaron a acercarse hadas de todos los talentos. Terminamos rodeadas al llegar al árbol de polvo de hada y los aplausos me enrojecieron entera, no merecíamos tanto. Insistí en que sin Tink no hubiéramos podido frenar los rayos.

Entonces apareció la reina para imponer orden. Nos dejó respirar y recibimos su enhorabuena, sentenció que les salvamos a todos y que aunque hubiera perdido mis alas, seguiría siendo una de las mejores scouts que jamás haya tenido Pixie Hollow.

Volví a repetir, Tink lo hizo tan bien o mejor que yo.

Nos susurró que pasáramos a verla cuando tuviéramos tiempo, quería hablar con nosotras sobre el tema de las diosas. Luego ordenó que todos volvieran a sus labores, que aún faltaban unas horas para la fiesta.

–¿Ha dicho fiesta?– Tink explotó ante la pregunta.

–¡Sí! ¡En nuestro honor! ¿Te lo puedes creer? Va a venir todos, incluso los ministros, va a ser genial, quería hacerte un vestido pero como no despertabas…

–¿Y ahora me lo dices?

–Iba a ser una sorpresa, pero ya que has preguntado…– su felicidad me hizo reír.

–¿Guardas más sorpresas?– sonrió, miró a su alrededor un parpadeo y me cogió del brazo esperando que me pusiera a volar. –¡Oye!

–Aah~ perdona perdona, tengo que acostumbrarme a esto...– subí a Luz y la seguí, íbamos hacia Primavera.

Por el camino, confesó que habían cambiado algunas cosas, no quería estropearme la sorpresa pero al final terminó desvelando que a partir de entonces viviríamos juntas, que teníamos una cama nueva para las dos y que las paredes estaban reforzadas por cortesía de Clank y Bobble. No pude hacer más que reír.

Aterrizamos, entramos, cerramos la puerta y Tink se me echó encima, literalmente, alocada.

–Pero avisa~– me llevé una cascada de besos que no pude rechazar. Así empezaron nuestras vacaciones.

Al echarnos en la cama, noté el sueño que corría en sus ojos, no debía de haber dormido desde que terminó la tormenta. Le pedí que descansara, pero poco caso me hizo. Terminamos jugando con la comida hasta que cayó rendida, con una sonrisa de moflete a moflete.

Aproveché mi soledad para limpiar mis alas, con cuidado, también le di de comer a Luz, y sorprendiéndome, apareció el hada del agua.

–¡Hey, hola!

–Sh… no grites, está Tink durmiendo dentro, aunque no creo que despierte fácilmente…

–Ah, vale, hola– dijo susurrando. –Me alegro de verte bien, solo pasaba a saludar.

–Genial, pero puedes hablar normal, no hace falta que susurres.

–Ah, vale, heh– y ahí se quedó, mirándome sin más. Decidí darle algo de conversación.

–Bueno, ¿todo listo para el show de esta noche?

–¿Hay un show esta noche? ¿El mismo día de la fiesta?– me reí, tenía que estar tomándome el pelo.

–Me refería a la fiesta.

–Ah, sí, voy a llevar mi vestido de baile, va a ser genial, ¿es tu primera fiesta verdad?

–Sí, claro, nací hace apenas unos días.

–¡Entonces tengo que enseñarte a bailar!– otra vez gritando. –No te vas a arrepentir, ya verás.

–Vale…

–Te dejo que tengo que prepararme, hasta luego~– me lanzó una gota de agua que dio en mi nariz. Pensaba que las hadas del agua sólo podían controlarla, no crearla.

Volví dentro para ver qué hacía mi princesa. Estaba babeando sobre el cojín, bien ancha ella. Me tumbé a su lado a pesar de las ganas que tenía de dar una vuelta por Pixie Hollow, me sabría mal que despertara y no yo estuviera.

Al cabo de un rato jugueteando con su pelo, despertó. Decía algo entre dientes imposible de entender, un beso le hizo abrir los ojos.

–Peri~– no se podía enviar más amor con una sola mirada. De golpe, despertó –Me he dormido. La fiesta. Mierda, la fiesta, ¿qué hora es? Tenemos un montón de cosas que hacer.

–Bueno, aún es de día.

–Tarde, es tardísimo, vamos levanta– iba a salir de la habitación, pero se detuvo. Me besó, apretó sus labios –Hm…– y volvió a besarme, y otra vez –Maldita sea, no me entretengas.

–Pero si eres tú~– y salimos.

Fuimos a lo que parecía que era un establecimiento de ropa, habían algunas hadas que aún no se habían decidido, hada Mery estaba atendiendo.

–Los vestidos, rápido– dijo, sin siquiera saludar.

–Oh~ Periwinkle, qué alegría verte.

–No tenemos tiempo para alegrías, vamos.

Los fue a buscar, nos los dio, volvimos a casa, los dejamos en la cama, y me arrastró al baño.

–Vale– dio una palmada, –tenemos unas dos horas para maquillarnos– fruncí el ceño, ¿maqui qué?

–Tiempo de sobra, ¿qué hay que hacer?– sacó un montón de utensilios y aparatos que no había visto nunca.

–Tenemos que usar esto, para estar más guapas y presentables.

–Oh, venga ya, no necesitamos esas cosas, ya somos muy guapas– me miró como si acababa de decir una barbaridad –¿no? ¿no? Bueno, vale, no somos guapas, ¿cómo se usan estas cosas?

–Pues…– cogió algo que parecía un lápiz –pues…– luego un pequeño cilindro –Em…

–No tienes ni idea ¿verdad?

–¡Cállate! Pensé que siendo tintineadora sabría cómo hacerlo…

–Mejor preguntemos a alguien que sepa.

Después de debatir, fuimos con los vestidos a casa de Silvermist para que nos ayudara, si sabía bailar, supuse que también sabría maquillar. Acerté de lleno.

Estaba con su amiga Rosetta, hada de jardín, y aceptaron prepararnos encantadas, Sil se encargó de mí. Se sintió algo extraño que me retocara el rostro con tanto detenimiento y dedicación, me dejó sin aliento cuando me pintó los labios, tenía que probarlo con Tink alguna vez.

–Perfecta– me mostró el espejo para descubrir el brillo que desprendía.

Fui rápida a por Tink, la vi con demasiado maquillaje, no parecía ni ella, pero no me disgustó.

–Vaya…

–Oh dios mío Peri, ¡estás preciosa!

–¿Verdad?– añadió Sil.

–Nah, tú estás mejor.

–A ver– se miró en el espejo, no muy convencida –Bueno… quizás con el vestido…

Al final, entre cambiarnos y retocarnos, tardamos más de dos horas.

Llegamos a la fiesta, en el teatro de Pixie Hollow. Había música, mesas con comida, muchísimas hadas… resultaba algo agobiante. Nos dieron espacio, el ruido se redujo y un hada tomó el habla.

Se presentó, era Viola, la muy conocida organizadora de eventos de la que no había escuchado hablar, y nos hizo la pelota a más no poder. Tink parecía divertirse, yo pensaba en que si las antorchas que habían por los alrededores prendían las mesas, eso se convertiría en un caos, suerte que los scouts estaban ahí para protegernos.

Comimos algo, más o menos lo que quedaba, mientras muchos se nos acercaban a saludar. Debimos llegar más temprano. Luego tocó bailar, y Sil, que no se separaba de nosotras, nos llevó a la pista. Fue muy divertido bailar con una profesional, hice el ridículo como nadie. Tink parecía frustrada, pero yo me lo pasé en grande. Fue extraño no dar con Fawn, pensé que ese tipo de cosas le encantarían.

Salimos para dar un respiro y así tomar un descanso, lo necesitábamos. Vi de reojo que a unos árboles de distancia estaba Vidia, recostada en la copa de un árbol, casi escondida. Iba a decírselo a Tink pero me interrumpió.

–Tengo que ir al baño, ¿me acompañas?

–Te esperaré aquí, mis pies me están matando.

–Vale… no te muevas– se fue tras un par de besos, y cuando la perdí de vista fui a por Vidia, me preguntaba qué hacía allí sola.

Llegué, andando, y me senté apoyada en el tronco del árbol.

–¿Disfrutando de las vistas?

–¿Huyendo de tu novia?

–¿Respondiendo con preguntas?– se rió.

–¿No subes?– rodé los ojos, no sería capaz de subir por el tronco. –No te lo tomes a mal, no lo digo con mala intención.

–Lo sé… ¿no te gustan las fiestas?

–¿Te gustan a ti?

–Bueno, es divertido, a su manera.

–A su manera… ¿Cómo llevas eso de ser una diosa?

–Pues… bien, supongo, aunque a veces pienso que exageran un poco…

–Algunos llegan a ser muy plastas, odio a los que sólo se fijan en ti por interés, 'mírame, soy amiga de una diosa~' bleagh.

–No creo que sea para tanto…

–Lo es, créeme, ya verás en unos días.

–Oh vamos, seguro que no son todos así.

–¿No? Comprovémoslo, puedo curar tus alas, ¿qué dices?

–Hm… ¿puedes curar mis alas?

–Ahí lo tienes, interés, puro y duro. Tú no eres diferente.

–Venga ya… ¿acaso hubiera venido si no fuera diferente? Desconozco muchas cosas aún, pero creo que deberías ser un poco más sociable, algún duende habrá que se merezca estar contigo.

–¿Sabes? Me caes bien, si no fueras tan empalagosa hasta podríamos ser amigas.

–Menudo cumplido, ¿no podrías ser menos… borde?

–¿Podrías tú serlo más? No intentes cambiarme, me gustaría seguir siendo libre– sus palabras me intrigaron, era como si llevaran algún mensaje escondido. Vi a Tink volviendo del baño, buscándome.

–Bueno, tengo que irme, disfruta de tus vistas.

–Disfruta de tu novia. Por cierto, sí que puedo curar alas, pero no se lo digas a nadie, no quiero que empiecen a llamarme diosa otra vez.

–Vale… Nos vemos~

No estaba segura de si tomármelo en serio o no, viniendo de ella, todo podría ser, pero en el fondo algo me decía que era verdad. Se fue volando sin más.

–¡Peri! ¿De dónde vienes? Te dije que no te movieras.

–Es que vi una mariposa lila, ya se fue volando por ahí.

–Te despistas con nada eh~ ¿qué quieres hacer? ¿volvemos dentro?

–Podríamos continuar la fiesta en nuestra cama nueva– la rodeé con mis brazos.

–Vale, pero primero démonos una ducha, este maquillaje me está hartando– dijo frotándose la cara. Sonreí, lo tenía corrido por todas partes, yo no debía tener mucho mejor aspecto.

–Vamos.

Subí a Luz, y Tink subió detrás mío. Me abrazó todo el camino, charlando sobre la fiesta. No pude evitar fijarme en que había un zorrillo que nos seguía de árbol en árbol, hasta nuestra casa.

–¿Entras o no? Estás muy distraída.

–Sí, sí…

Fue una noche mágica, una de las muchas que íbamos a tener.

* * *

Casi un año y medio desde del último capítulo, no puede ser –~–


	9. Nocturno - Alas incurables

**Peri la scout.**

Capítulo nocturno – alas incurables.

* * *

Desperté, con su aroma rodeando mi piel, con el sol de mediodía acariciando la cama y poquitas ganas de levantarme. Tink seguía en sus sueños, casi casi babeando, fue una noche muy larga y agradablemente agotadora.

Me entretuve pensando mientras entrecerraba los ojos, teníamos que hablar con Clarion, aún tenía que averiguar si Vidia podía curar alas y no tenía claro si tendría que volver a mi labor de scout.

Minutos pasaron hasta que una llamada a la puerta me puso en alerta, no se escuchó nada más. Esperé, con suerte alguien se habría confundido de casa.

Otra llamada, más fuerte e insistente, quizás era importante. Abandoné la cama cuidadosa, me puse algo de ropa por encima y fui a abrir, despacio.

–Anda, pero si estás vestida, más o menos– era Chase, no parecía venir como scout.

–¿Es importante? Dime que es importante– odiaría haberme levantado de nuestra nube para nada.

–Bueno, depende de si te apetece una bronca de Nyx. Queremos tenerte entrenando cuanto antes, tu talento nos está dando muchas ideas y nos gustaría saber si esa cosa de "tus vacaciones" iba en serio o no– supongo que eso respondía a uno de los puntos que tenía pendiente.

–¿Es muy urgente? Me gustaría pasar unos días tranquilos con Tink, y aún me duelen las alas– muy poco, pero me dolían.

–Oh, ya, claro, por supuesto, tómate el tiempo que necesites… Pero queremos verte entrenar cuanto antes, y puede que nos hagas enfadar si no lo haces, y no querrás vernos enfadadas– sonrió –Regla número uno, si enfadas a un scout, lo lamentarás de por vida.

–Eso te lo acabas de inventar.

–¿Ha funcionado?

–No, vuelve cuando necesites algo de verdad, voy a descansar un poco– fui a cerrar la puerta, un poco borde, un poco scout.

–E-espera– pero me detuvo –La verdad es que quería… no sé, que comieras con nosotras al menos, sé que te mueres por Tink y no te despegas de ella por nada, pero no creo que te haga daño pasar un rato con nosotros, ya sabes.

–Lo pensaré… gracias Chase.

–Oh vamos, eso es como decir que no…

Cerré.

Quizás tenía razón, puede que pasarme las veinticuatro horas pegada a Tink terminara asfixiándome, quizás salir con amigas de vez en cuando no me haría ningún mal. A ella no le haría mucha gracia, pero al menos podría planteárselo, quizás sí aceptara una comida.

Volví a la habitación, ella adormilada, tratando de buscarme entre las sábanas.

–¿A dónde vas~?– dijo con una voz de otro mundo.

–A por tus labios– me los comí, humedeciendo el ambiente, retomando el cariño con el que tanto deliramos, retozando, ignorando al tiempo.

Hambre, comida, ropa y muchísimo amor. Acordamos ir a ver a la reina, la curiosidad podía con nosotras y poco o nada sabíamos sobre las diosas.

Casi al atardecer nos dignamos a salir de casa, cuanto más cerca estaba de ella más rápido pasaban las horas, era algo digno de estudio.

Clarion nos recibió con los brazos abiertos, más agradable que nunca, en su gran y lujoso salón. Después de repartirnos los 'estamos bien', fue a la cuestión que nos consternava.

–Ya os comenté en su día que no sois las únicas hadas con talentos especiales, como vosotras hay otras que han tenido que afrontar difíciles desafíos, los cuales no terminaron tan bien como los vuestros. Al punto que quiero llegar con esto es que después de experimentar tragedias de tal calibre, algunas hadas terminaron con secuelas, incluso tratandolas debidamente. No os puedo dar nombres pues prefieren mantener el anonimato, pero os pido que tengáis cuidado con quien os relacionáis y por favor, cuidaos entre vosotras.

No supe ni qué cara poner, ¿qué significaba todo eso? ¿Cuánto cuidado teníamos que tener?

–Perdona Clarion…– Tink fue primera en hablar –No he terminado de entender qué quieres decir con todo esto, ¿tenemos que temer de alguien? ¿No se encargan los scouts de mantener el orden?

–Solo… quería haceros saber que hay hadas… traumatizadas… por lo que han pasado, y en algunos casos usan sus poderes de forma injustificada– tuve que intervenir.

–Danos nombres, no puedes decirnos que hay diosas locas con a saber qué poderes sueltas y no decirnos quiénes son. Soy una scout, debería saber esas cosas, de hecho deberían haber informes sobre todo lo ocurrido en cada caso, reportes, fechas…

–Así es, todo eso está a tu disposición, eres scout después de todo, pero te bien aseguro que no desearás haberlo leído. Eres la primera diosa que no se cobra ninguna vida, con eso puedes hacerte una idea de la gravedad del asunto.

–Si puedo con una tormenta, puedo con unas historietas, tengo que averiguar lo que pasó y quiénes pueden poner la seguridad de Tink en peligro.

–Has sido advertida, ahora eres tú quien debe de tomar la decisión que creas conveniente. Eso es todo, por ahora, por favor volved si ocurre cualquier cosa, siempre estaré aquí para ayudar.

–Vamos Tink.

Tenía que ir a por esos documentos, también confirmar que Vidia era una diosa más y confirmar sus poderes.

Fuimos al centro de operaciones de scouts, a esa hora no habría nadie entrenando. Tuvimos suerte de dar con Nyx rápidamente.

–Mira quién nos honra con su presencia, ¿ya te has cansado de tus vacaciones?

–No, necesito que me des todos los informes que haya sobre todas las diosas que han habido hasta ahora– levantó las cejas, acercándose.

–¿Por qué?

–Tengo que saber qué poderes tienen y si suponen un peligro para nosotras, la reina nos acaba de informar que hay algunas que no se comportan como deberían.

–Hm, ya, bueno, puedes estar tranquila, te garantizo que ninguna de ellas supone ningún peligro ahora, nosotras nos encargamos de vigilarlas.

–Aún así, quiero echarles un vistazo.

–Pues te deniego el acceso, no estás preparada para eso, todo lo que debías saber está dentro de los libros que te mandamos leer, fin de la conversación.

–Maldita sea, ¡soy scout además de una diosa y creo que tengo derecho a saberlo! ¿dónde están?

–Fuera de aquí ahora mismo, me da igual quien seas, no tolero una falta de respeto como esta. No quiero volver a verte hasta que te comportes como una scout, ya es la segunda vez que me levantas la voz– su seriedad pudo conmigo.

–¡Que te den!– nos largamos, sintiéndome muy impotente, insignificante, inútil. Llegamos a casa y yo de mala leche.

–Tranquila Peri, ya has oído a Nyx, no tenemos de qué preocuparnos, las tienen vigiladas.

–Yo sólo quería saber quienes eran al menos, ¿es tanto pedir?

–Ven aquí– me abrazó con su cariño, tranquilizándome, pero no, no podía seguir así, con una amenaza interrogante. Sentí que cada vez era menos capaz de proteger, más vulnerable, y un mal presentimiento me llenó de rabia.

–Joder, pero es que entiéndeme, no quiero que nada malo te ocurra, ni siquiera puedo volar ahora, y mis compañeras apenas confían en mí…

–No digas eso… nada malo va a ocurrir ya ¿de acuerdo?

–¿Cómo estás tan segura? ¿No dijo la reina que ocurría una catástrofe cada vez que nacía una diosa? ¿Te has parado a pensar que somos dos?– su rostro confuso me respondió con un 'no'.

–Cálmate ¿quieres? No estropees nuestras vacaciones…

–Creo que debería volver a mi labor de scout, debería entrenar y estar más con ellos, quizás así me den acceso a esos ficheros.

–S...si eso es lo que quieres… pensaba que tendríamos un tiempo para nosotras, pero bueno…– tardé demasiado en ver sus pupilas entristecerse.

–Perdona– la abracé, sensible, la besé, paciente –no sé ni lo que digo, me quedaré contigo ¿vale? hasta que nos obliguen a volver a nuestras labores– sonrió, a medias.

–¿De verdad?

–Eso es lo que quieres ¿no?

–Oh Peri… ¿tú no quieres?– olvidé su poder telepático.

–Por supuesto que quiero, me muero de ganas, pero estaría más tranquila si primero atáramos algunos cabos sueltos…

–Te has vuelto muy paranoica ¿sabes? ¿qué problema tienes con las diosas? Ignóralas, déjalas que hagan su vida por dios… creo que a eso se refería la reina con las "secuelas", desde que pasó la tormenta ya no eres la misma– genial, y ahora estábamos discutiendo.

–Pues tal vez, no tienes ni idea de lo que es tener rayos mortales encima de tu cabeza sabiendo que en cualquier momento pueden echar a arder todo el maldito Pixie Hollow.

–Ah, perdona, que eras la única que estabas bajo las nubes, ¿tienes tú idea de lo que es verte tirada en el suelo, con el cuerpo quemado, destrozado, inconsciente y teniendo a las demás negando con la cabeza, ¿¡puede siquiera imaginar eso!? ¡No tenías pulso!

Se echó a llorar, perdió fuerzas en mis brazos e invocamos al silencio para dejar de empeorar las cosas. Debía empatizar más en ella, ver las cosas desde sus ojos. Sólo quería estar conmigo, disfrutar del simple hecho de seguir vivas, qué tan ciega fui.

–Vamos a dormir.

–No, tengo hambre– replicó.

Cenamos, en un ambiente delicado. No sabía qué palabras usar para arreglar aquello, sólo se me ocurrían caricias, besos y mimos.

–¿Qué? ¿No vas a decir nada?

–Lo siento…– y más silencio –No era mi intención discutir.

–Uy sí, a mí me apetecía un montón.

Y con ese humor, nos fuimos a la cama. Traté, juro que traté de arreglarlo, a mí manera, pero Tink se hizo una bola y no se dio la vuelta por nada.

Ni siquiera pude dormir, demasiado ruido en mi cabeza, debía hacer algo. Di rienda suelta a mis pensamientos, planteé todas las opciones que tenía y asimismo, sus consecuencias.

Concluí en que ese era el mejor momento para ir a ver a Vidia y salir de dudas, si era la única que podía curarme las alas, tenía que ir, era un comienzo. Tink llevaba horas dormida, así que no me molesté en despertarla, volvería antes del amanecer.

Salí de la habitación con un cuidado milimétrico, silenciosa como un diente de león caer, pero aún así se percató.

–Hm… ¿Peri…? ¿Dónde vas…?– llevaba puesta la ropa, ir al baño no era una excusa.

–Salgo un momento a dar un aleteo, ahora vuelvo– tenía que acostumbrar a usar la palabra paseo a partir de ahora.

–Vale…– cayó dormida al instante.

Seguí mi camino, nunca había visto Pixie Hollow a esa hora, el ambiente oscuro era casi espeluznante. Fui a paso ligero escuchando el más mínimo ruido de los animales nocturnos, el más ligero soplo de viento provocaba una sonata de hojas como olas, no había más luces que las de el molino y el árbol de polvo de hada.

Llegué a casa de Vidia sintiéndome una intrusa del mundo, como si violara la mayor de las reglas impuestas, entre las tinieblas, a solas. Toqué la puerta, no esperaba respuesta inmediata, no la obtuve tampoco.

–¿Vidia?– insistí, iba a despertarla y era consciente de ello, por suerte a su alrededor no había más que vegetación– ¿¡Vidia!?

El silencio era tan absoluto, que pude escuchar sus sábanas, sus pies tocando el suelo, su mano girando el pomo de su habitación. Fui paciente.

–¿Quién és…?– dijo cerca de la entrada, no muy amable.

–Peri, perdona por venir a estas horas– abrió. Me hizo gracia lo despeinada que iba sin coleta, no parecía la misma.

–¿Ha pasado algo?– se frotó la cara como si quisiera sacarse el sueño de encima.

–N-no… quería saber si podías curarme las alas de verdad…

–Hah, ¿te das cuenta de que me has hecho despertar por nada? Ya te dije que sí el otro día.

–Vale… ¿puedo pasar?

–¿Qué? ¿Quieres dormir conmigo? Porque me voy a ir a la cama en cinco segundos.

–N-no, vale, volveré en otro momento…– eso sonó más a una proposición que una despedida.

–Dos, uno, cero, adiós. Y no vuelvas a molestarme de esa forma, será posible...– cerró, mosqueada. No fue la mejor de mis ideas, la verdad, pero al menos ahora estaba segura de que sí podía curármelas.

Volví andando a casa, algo más tranquila, cuando un sonido desconocido se movió entre los arbustos. No podía ver bien qué era, supuse que sería un animal, uno rápido, poco común. Ningún animal cazaba a esas horas, pensé.

Aminoré el paso para tratar de captarlo mejor, sus movimientos se dirigían hacia mí y no tenía a Luz para salir volando, podría estar en peligro, en medio de la nada, sola, sin poder volar y sin flechas que disparar. Mis pulsaciones se dispararon de golpe.

Fui a echarme a correr cuando se dejó entrever, tenía unas orejas pequeñas, ojos grandes, aparentemente inofensivo. Entonces saltó por las ramas directa hacia mí, a toda velocidad, era un zorrillo castaño.

–A-ah~– traté de correr, pero me alcanzó, se me echó encima y terminé en el suelo. Por lo visto sólo quería jugar– menudo susto me has dado bichillo~

Se puso a lamerme la cara sin que pudiera hacer nada, era tremendamente suave y adorable.

–Vale vale, ya está bien– conseguí ponerme en pie, más o menos, y me agaché para acariciarlo –¿de dónde has salido?– entonces me di cuenta de que era el mismo que me persiguió la última vez, y empecé a extrañarme.

–Tú no eres un zorrillo normal ¿verdad?– pude apreciar su sonrisa mientras me pateaba el torso. No podía entenderme, yo no era un hada de los animales –Vale, cálmate, siéntate– lo hizo –Dame la pata– me la dio. Torció la cabeza esperando su próxima orden, sin duda alguna, ese no era un zorrillo normal.

Se tumbó panza arriba mientras pensaba, aún tenía tiempo antes de que saliera el sol, podría ir a por Fawn para que me contara qué problema tenía ese zorrillo conmigo, pero no quería despertar a nadie más.

–¿Cómo puedes ser tan adorable?– ronroneaba tratando de alcanzarme con sus patas, no me dejaba irme –Venga, vete, tus padres deben de estar preocupados– entonces bajó sus orejas, entristecido –¿qué? ¿n-no tienes padres?– negó con la cabeza. Creí estar bastante segura de que los animales no entendían a los scouts.

Me fijé que tenía cicatrices por todo su cuerpo camufladas en su pelaje, alguien tenía que cuidar de él, no podía dejarlo ahí sólo sin más.

–¿Sabes qué? Iremos a por Fawn, ella sabrá qué hacer contigo– se puso contento, saltando por mi alrededor, y nos pusimos rumbo a casa de Fawn.

No estaba demasiado lejos, por suerte.

Cuando llegamos, se metió rápidamente por una pequeña puerta que tenía al lado de la principal. Debatí en si seguirla o llamar a la puerta, y terminé por seguirla. Costó más de lo que imaginé, pero entré. Perdí totalmente el rastro del zorro.

–Vale… ¿Fawn…? Perdona que te moleste pero te acaba de entrar un zorro en casa…– seguí avanzando, hacia el último ruido que escuché. Una puerta abierta me llevó a su habitación, estaba durmiendo encima de la manta, desnuda, ni rastro del zorro.

Di un paso hacia atrás para huir, pero se empezó a despertar y me convertí en piedra.

–¿Q-qué…? ¡Ah! ¡¿P-Peri? ¿Qué haces aquí?!– se tapó con la manta como pudo, me di la vuelta por vergüenza.

–H-había un zorro, te lo juro.

–¿Qué zorro? Entras en mi habitación en plena noche y ¿esa es tu excusa?

–¡No! Y-yo sólo…– entonces se echó a reír, confundiéndome aún más.

–No puedo más, qué bueno… Tranquila, me gusta gastar bromas, ese zorrillo tan adorable era yo~– me di la vuelta, alucinando.

–¿Qué?– estaba cerca, mucho, aún desnuda, y me abrazó.

–No deberías salir sola a esas horas, ¿a dónde ibas?

–A-a-a– me mordió la oreja –¡Fawn!

–Ups, perdona, aún sigo con el instinto animal.

–¡V-vístete!

–Voy~– se tomó su tiempo, tiempo en el que me fijé en sus cicatrices, recorrían su cuerpo, algunas eran atroces, hechas posiblemente por garras. No pude imaginarme qué le habría causado aquello –¡Terminé! ¿dónde está mi premio?

–Eres una diosa ¿no? ¿Qué pasó cuando naciste?– esa pregunta la apagó, como si sus orejas decayeran y su cola dejara de aletear.

–Hay cosas más bonitas de las que hablar ¿no crees?

–Perdona, no tienes por qué contármelo… Podrías al menos decirme quienes son las otras diosas, si es que conoces a alguna.

–Bueno… sí conozco a alguna… y se le dan muy bien las flechas~– se me acercó sonriente, al mismo tiempo que retrocedía impaciente, estaba coqueteando conmigo indiscretamente.

–Para.

–¿Qué~? ¿No quieres jugar? Pensaba que habías venido a jugar~

–M-mejor me voy, antes de que la cosa se tuerza.

–¿Torcerse? ¿Por qué~? ¿No confías en mí? Oh cielos, no confías en mí, Peri… creía que éramos amigas…

–T-tengo que volver a casa, de veras, Tink-

–¿Entonces volverás? Gruff dice que también quiere jugar contigo…

–Lo pensaré… adiós Fawn.

–¿No quieres que te lleve?– salí de su casa por patas pretendiendo no haberla escuchado, ya estaba empezando a amanecer.

Llegué, acalorada por el camino, nerviosa por si me encontraba a Tink despierta. Suerte la mía, todo estaba en silencio, ella en la cama como si le hubieran dado polvos de belladonna.

Aproveché mi falta de sueño para preparar algo de desayuno y ya de paso, arreglar un poco las cosas con Tink, tenía que pedirle perdón.

* * *

Cuánta paz, por ahora.


	10. Amor - Un final nocturno

**Peri la scout.**

Capítulo amor – un final nocturno.

* * *

Deshice su sueño de la forma más precisa, devolviéndola a la realidad con el Amor haciéndome una reverencia, demostrándole delicada que lanzaría mil flechas a la luna por ella. No era consciente de lo capaz que era de usar tal magia, del infinito cariño que podía dar, de qué tanto nos podíamos amar.

Terminamos de desayunar, en un idílico y placentero paisaje rosado, ella y yo, nada más.

–Perdona por lo de ayer– no hacía falta que prosiguiera, pero continuó –Me… confundí, me puse a pensar en que en el fondo éramos distintas, en que no estábamos hechas la una para la otra, en que teníamos talentos distintos y terminaría perdiéndote… no sé qué me pasó…– le puse el dedo índice en sus perfectos labios, y sonreí.

–Podríamos haber nacido en dos mundos opuestos y seguiríamos siendo almas gemelas, no quiero que vuelvas a dudar de algo así, ¿de acuerdo?– esas ondas sonoras llevaban algo más que azúcar, le hicieron brotar estrellas en sus ojos.

–Te amo Peri, muchísimo– y seguimos, con eternos besos. Aunque en el comedor, ni el aire separaba nuestra piel, su calor era tan suyo como mío y etiqueté ese momento para guardarlo en mi ser, junto al resto de los preciados instantes que compartimos.

Varios paraísos más tarde, un odioso ruido visitó nuestros oídos. Alguien golpeaba la puerta, ya había escuchado ese toque antes.

–No me jodas– no me tomé la molestia de moverme –¡¿Qué quieres Chase?! ¡Y no abras!

–Se nos ha girado trabajo, necesitamos apoyo y ahora sí es importante. ¿Podrías hacer el favor de salir?

–No. ¿Qué ha ocurrido? ¿Qué tan grave es?– la escuché resoplar desde ahí sentada.

–Ha desaparecido una guardiana de polvo de hada, no puedo decirte más por ahora.

–Genial, deja que me ponga a volar para buscarla, seguro que voy rapidísimo, o no, mejor aún, les diré a mis flechas que la encuentren, eso sin duda ayudaría– fui un poco brusca para mi gusto, pero aún así.

–Mira, lo he intentado ¿vale? Si prefieres quedarte en casa con tu hermana allá tú, no pienso volver a por ti.

Tink se rió al ponerle los ojos en blanco.

–Creo que la has hecho enfadar un poco.

–Si no ha echado la puerta abajo es que no era importante. ¿Por dónde íbamos?– me cogió la mano para devolverla a su sitio, húmedo, placentero.

No vimos el cielo en todo el día, pues nuestro mundo estaba un poquito más arriba. Nos nombramos diosas no por nuestros talentos, sino por ver el mundo insignificante, por alcanzar estados con las que hadas corrientes jamás soñarían, por acompañar nuestras almas a múltiples galaxias de paz.

Bautizamos ese día como la mejor vuelta que dio el mundo en toda su historia, y nos encargaríamos de actualizar la fecha infinidad de veces. ¿Cómo es posible que se puedan amar tanto dos hadas en una sola vida? Ese sin duda debía de ser el mayor misterio del universo.

Fue después otro amanecer perfecto, cuando Nyx irrumpió en casa sin miramientos, suerte la nuestra por seguir en la cama. Ya estaba pensando en cómo echarlas, hasta que…

–Periwinkle, la señal Cero ha sido lanzada, te doy cinco segundos para que salgas– abrí los ojos de par en par, ese era la peor señal jamás creada, y temí.

–¡Tienes que estar de coña!– ¿qué tan poco duró nuestro momento de tranquilidad?

–¡Yo siempre hablo en serio! date prisa– me levanté, algo brutalmente grave tenía que haber ocurrido. Tink parecía tan o más asustada que yo, y no era para menos.

–Quédate aquí– le dije, sin siquiera tiempo para besarla una última vez, con una mirada que tardaría en olvidar.

Con mi ropa mal puesta, salí de la habitación para ver a Nyx, Furry, Chase, y cinco scouts más.

–Vámonos, te pondremos al día por el camino– subí a Luz, consciente de que iba a ralentizar el vuelo del grupo.

Empezaron contando que un hada guardiana de polvo de hada, una tal Zarina, desapareció entre la noche de la fiesta y el día de ayer. Los scouts no fueron capaces de encontrarla en ninguna parte, ni en Pixie Hollow ni en Tierra Firme, ni viva, ni muerta. No podía haber sido un halcón, sus compañeros de talento no nos dieron ninguna información útil, y pocas opciones quedaban ya. Pero esa era sólo la introducción.

La señal Cero había sido lanzada esa misma mañana, cuando los scouts guardias reales despertaron en sus puestos y la reina ya no estaba. Clarion había oficialmente desaparecido y nadie sabía cómo podía haber ocurrido. Mi mente reaccionó al instante, era nuestra segunda desgracia, la de Tink, y empezaba de la peor forma posible.

Era un caso sin solución, la reina nunca dejaría su puesto sin previo aviso por encima de Pixie Hollow, nunca se dejaría vencer sin batallar y nunca se escondería por nada, todos eran testigos de ello. Entonces la pregunta era, ¿qué o quién fue tan insensato como para arrebatarnos la reina? ¿Cómo pasó? ¿A qué nos enfrentábamos?

Llegamos a su salón, allí donde fue vista por última vez, no parecía el mismo lugar sin ella.

–No toquéis nada, ni siquiera el suelo, volad sin mover las alas si podéis, si hay la más mísera pista de qué ocurrió aquí, quiero que la encontréis– Nyx estaba más scout que nunca, implacable, firme.

Echamos un muy meticuloso vistazo, buscamos cualquier rastro de forcejeo, cualquier pelo que nos pudiera decir algo, pero no vimos nada fuera de lo común.

Pensé en Tink de repente, como si pudiera escucharla en mi mente, debía de estar preocupada, y sólo por asegurarme, salí de la habitación.

La vi, mal escondida tras un árbol, debió de habernos seguido.

–Será posible…– volé con Luz hacia ella y se descubrió –¿Qué haces aquí? Te dije que te quedaras en casa– su preocupación me oprimía el pecho.

–Lo sé lo sé pero es que-

–Tranquila, no estamos en peligro, por ahora. Vete a casa, volveré en cuanto pueda, confía en mí– sus cejas tristes me hirvieron de rabia, poco podía hacer yo.

–Vale…– me dio un beso que no pude rechazar.

–¡Periwinkle!– di un respingo al escuchar mi nombre completo, tenía que volver.

–Todo saldrá bien, ya verás– y volví a mi labor.

Por desgracia no obtuvimos muchas respuestas, ni el lugar, ni el momento, ni Viola, la mano derecha de la reina, nos dieron ninguna pista, era todo un enigma.

Puestos a pensar en posibilidades, se sugirió que la desaparición de Zarina podría estar relacionada, pues sería mucha casualidad que ocurriera en un tiempo tan corto. La conversación derivó en absurdas posibles relaciones, hasta que Chase dijo algo que recorrió mi espina dorsal.

–Ambas son diosas.

Alcé la voz, no podía seguir ahí con el grupo sin ese tipo de información, solicité los documentos una vez más y esta vez sí, Nyx me los concedió. Cada segundo cuenta, dijo, no te entretengas. Intuí por qué lo dijo, lo pude ver en su mirada.

Un scout se encargó de traerme siete libros, uno para cada diosa. Eran gruesos, algunos más antiguos que otros, los nuestros aún estaban siendo escritos por Keeper.

Y ahí los tenía, por orden cronológico, en sus carátulas había escrito el nombre, el talento y la fecha. Clarion: guardiana de polvo de hada, la más antigua con diferencia, Spike: hada de la escarcha, en Invierno, Vidia: hada de vuelo veloz, ya la conocía, Narrow: scout, fallecida por un accidente, Zarina: guardiana de polvo de hada, la primera desaparecida, Fawn: hada de los animales, y zorrillo nocturno. Finalmente, Silvermist: hada del agua, con un don de bailarina.

Me sorprendió que conociera a la mayoría, pero lo que más me llamó la atención fue que Narrow y Zarina tenían la misma fecha, debían ser hermanas. Mis ojos humedecieron al instante, ¿cómo alguien podía haber perdido a su hermana y seguir adelante? No lo creí capaz.

Guardé mis pensamientos para otro momento, y seguí leyendo, tenía que averiguar qué poderes tenían.

Por lo que ponía, Clarion era capaz de crear polvo de hada azul, y pensé rápidamente en si la luna azul usada en el festival de otoño tenía algún propósito en realidad. Spike podía congelar el tiempo en un espacio reducido de no más de un bloque de hielo, sólo un espacio al mismo tiempo, pero sin límite de tiempo.

Vidia, quizás la que más me interesaba, tenía el poder de controlar la Aurora Boreal que tenemos dentro, lo cual no sabía ni de qué trataba. Los apuntes mostraban control de las personas, potenciadores de talento y muy extrañas descripciones, habían muchas tecnicismos que no entendía.

Narrow, poder de transportarse en un parpadeo, capaz de recorrer grandes distancias en poco tiempo. No hice más que dudar sobre la causa de su muerte, ¿fue un accidente entonces? Zarina podía alterar las propiedades del polvo de hada y darles otros efectos, por su extremo peligro se le prohibió estrictamente que ejerciera su talento. Me pregunté si a eso se refería la reina con que algunas diosas usan sus poderes sin justificación, siendo del mismo talento, ellas dos podrían tener una buena relación.

Fawn, sonreí porque ya lo sabía, pero no duró mucho. Capaz de convertirse en zorro a su parecer, y aumentar su tamaño hasta alcanzar la altura del árbol de polvo de hada. Salté por completo su historia como hice con los demás, pues no tenía tiempo, pero me estremecí con la cantidad de páginas que guardaba ese libro. Para terminar, Silvermist, podía crear agua con sus propias manos, su poder nublaba el cielo con mares tormentosos. ¿Qué desgracia podría obligarla a hacer algo así?

Dejé esos libros resoplando para volver con el grupo, informé de lo que había descubierto, de la posible relación que tendrían las guardianas de polvo, pero al parecer eso era algo que ya se había desestimado en mi ausencia. Íbamos muy escasas de información, poco o nada podíamos hacer más que seguir buscándolas por doquier.

Comimos con los demás en dos turnos, teníamos el humor por los suelos pero aún así, Chase fue capaz de sacarme media sonrisa. No pude evitar decirle que Vidia era capaz de curar mis alas, y fue rápida en responder que fuera a por ella, dijo que velocidad era algo que no podíamos desperdiciar en un momento como ese.

–Tranquila, yo te cubriré, para eso están las compañeras ¿no?

–Gracias– y me fui, a mitad de la comida, esperando no tardar demasiado.

Llegué todo lo rápido que pude a su casa, tuve suerte al dar con ella a la primera.

–Vidia, necesito que me cures las alas, es urgente.

–Vaya, sí que has tardado, ¿dónde está tu tintineadora?

–A salvo, no hay tiempo para charlas, tienes que curármelas ya.

–Tranquila remolino, para empezar te dije que podía, no que iba a hacerlo, y además, ¿qué gano yo a-

–¡Es una orden maldita sea! Pixie Hollow está en peligro.

–¿Y cuándo no?

–Estamos en señal Cero, la reina ha desaparecido, puede que haya muerto y no tenemos ni idea de qué o quién ha podido ser, necesito que me ayudes por favor– suspiró.

–Entra.

Pasé, debía de estar comiendo.

–Quítate la camiseta, o lo que sea que lleves puesto. Va a ser doloroso, dudo que pueda restaurarlas del tirón, pero haré lo que pueda.

–Hm…– me oculté los pechos con la ropa mientras ella doblaba el sofá para volverlo una especie de camilla.

–Túmbate boca abajo, necesito que te relajes.

–Ya estoy relajada.

–Y una mierda, respira hondo– me tumbé tratando de tranquilizarme.

–¿Qué vas a hacerme exactamente? ¿habías hecho antes algo así?

–Sí, en sucias palabras, voy a forzar tu organismo a que haga crecer tus alas– sentí su mano fría en mi espalda –Respira, te avisaré cuando vaya a hacerte daño.

Y dejé mi mente en blanco. De repente, perdí el control de mi cuerpo, no podía moverme, ni siquiera hablar, me sentí atrapada en mí misma, empecé a agobiarme.

–Relaja~ que hoy no voy a abusar de ti– no era el mejor momento para sus bromas –Claro que sí, una broma siempre ayuda. Por cierto, ahora escucho tus pensamientos así que vigila con lo que piensas.

Me aterré, no sólo estaba encerrada sino que no tenía forma de engañarla para escapar, estaba totalmente a su merced.

–Me ofende que confíes tan poco en mí, ¿no querías tus alas? Venga, vamos a empezar– respiré, en un último momento de comodidad.

Sentí pequeños pero fuertes brillos corriendo por mi cuerpo, navegando por mis extremidades hasta focalizarse en mi espalda.

–¿Esto no te duele? ¿Ni un poco? Te noto muy tranquila– sólo era una sensación extraña –Bien…

Ese cálido brillo se expandió por los patrones de mis alas, con fuerza, como si fuera una densa miel.

–Respondes muy bien, tienes mucho aguante, debe de ser cosa de los scouts– siguió, penetrando en la punta de lo que me quedaba de alas, haciéndolas crecer como si tiraran de ellas, y aguanté. –Vas bien, si sigues así terminarás con unas bonitas alas.

Estaba ocurriendo de verdad, me las estaba sanando, iba a volver a volar. Soporté el tiempo con un dolor creciente.

–Queda la mitad, si paramos tendremos que volver a empezar así que por tu bien espero que aguantes.

Y aguanté, aguanté, aguanté hasta que la voz de Tink me puso en alerta. Para, detente, le pedí, es Tink, está gritando.

Se detuvo, y nada más fui consciente de mi cuerpo, salí hacia su aleteo. Escuché su agonizante voz desde ahí retumbando por los cuatro vientos, amartillándome con pánico por lo que le pudiera estar pasando. Al alzarme entre los árboles, vi cómo sus compañeros se la llevaban a cuestas.

–¡Tink!– fui hacia ella como si me fuera la vida, jamás había escuchado a alguien chillando de esa forma por dolor, desgarrador era una palabra demasiado bonita para describirlo –¿¡Qué ha pasado!?

–No lo sabemos, salió de su casa así, parece que se queja de las alas– al momento supe que era por mi culpa, y nada más verme con sus azuladas lágrimas, cayó inconsciente.

–¡Tink!– Vidia, a mi lado, le puso la mano encima.

–Se pondrá bien, sólo ha colapsado por dolor.

–¿¡Sólo!?– por poco la pego, ¿cómo podía mostrar tal indiferencia con algo así?

–Sigue viva, eso es lo que importa– su tono de voz me hizo imposible responderle.

Me quedé junto a ella, Vidia se marchó sin decir palabra, las hadas sanadoras hicieron lo posible, y seguí junto a ella porque me importaba más que la desaparición de la reina.

Al anochecer, entre una calma extra, despertó, quejándose. La atendimos con rapidez, dijo que creía que le estaban arrancando las alas, llorando, que jamás imaginó un dolor tan intenso como aquél, en mis brazos, que pensaba que iba a morir. La besé, sintiéndome la máxima responsable de aquello.

–No te volverá a pasar nunca más ¿me oyes? Sé por qué te ha pasado y no permitiré que vuelva a ocurrir, puedes estar tranquila.

Le conté lo que había pasado, se fijó en mis alas, y volvió a echarse a llorar.

–Si hubiéramos estado juntas esto no habría pasado– y tenía razón, debía tener más cuidado con las consecuencias de mis actos.

–Estoy contigo, estaré contigo, al diablo con la señal Cero, me importas mil veces más que la reina.

La consolé, dormimos juntas, nos quedamos en aquella habitación como si allí nada pudiera destruirnos, toda la noche, contando estrellas en nuestra piel.

* * *

Cuánta oscuridad.


	11. Dios - El fin del amor

**Peri la scout.**

Capítulo dios - el fin del amor.

* * *

Al pasar la noche en la habitación de las hadas sanadoras, comprendí que poco me importaba dónde, mientras estuviera con ella, mi Tink. Imaginé nuestra vida a lo largo de los años mientras la veía dormitar a mi lado, todas las aventuras que pasaríamos juntas, todo el camino que nos quedaba por recorrer.

–Preciosa– susurré, suficiente para hacerla sonreír, suficiente para que viniera a por mí, en busca de mis labios.

–Tú más– nos acurrucamos en nosotras, adorando otro momento dulce que duraría en mi paladar.

Ojalá poder pasar todo el día en la cama con ella, ¿sería tanto pedir?

–Me estoy hartando de hacer de niñera…– cerré los ojos de golpe, no podía creerme que fuera Chase otra vez.

–¿Por qué eres tan pesada?– dijo Tink por mí, refunfuñando con pesadez, haciéndome reír.

–Menudo par… así no se puede trabajar… Peri, seguimos en señal Cero, tengo que ponerte al día y como no vuelva contigo te las verás con Nyx, así que espabila.

–No estoy, vuelve mañana.

–¡Es una orden! no me obligues a sacarte a la fuerza– le saqué las flechas que llevaba en la espalda, apuntándola en círculos –Suficiente, quedas suspendida de tu talento indefinidamente por tu comportamiento.

–Oh, vamos, no te pongas así~– le frené el paso con las flechas cuando iba a salir, no las pudo apartar –Deja que me despida de Tink al menos.

Se tomó la molestia de darnos tiempo a desgana, sabía que lo haría, luego no tuve más remedio que irme con Chase.

Le hablé de lo que ocurrió con nuestras alas por el camino, todo apuntaba a que seguiría sin poder volar durante mucho tiempo. Nyx se encargó de ponerme al día al llegar, no me pidió explicaciones por desaparecer de esa forma al menos, pero no estaba especialmente contenta conmigo.

Por precaución, pidieron el recuento de todas las hadas y duendes de todo Pixie Hollow, mientras seguíamos en busca de un culpable, una razón. A media mañana nos llegó el recuento, cortesía de los guardianes de polvo de hada. Habían veintiocho hadas que no habían ido a por su ración diaria a las que teníamos que encontrar, Tink entre ellas dada su condición. Vidia también aparecía en la lista, pero pensé que seguiría durmiendo o algo por el estilo.

Fuimos tachando nombres, comprobando que no había desaparecido nadie, hasta que sólo quedó uno. Negué esa posibilidad, pero las horas no hicieron más que confirmarlo. Nadie sabía nada de Vidia, y yo era la última persona que la vio.

Investigamos su casa, hicimos preguntas, pero de nuevo, volvimos con las manos vacías. Se había esfumado sin más, sin ninguna pista que seguir, no me lo podía creer.

La tercera diosa, la probabilidad era demasiado baja para que fuera mera casualidad. Empezó a atardecer así que tuvimos que actuar cuanto antes. Establecimos un protocolo de seguridad para todas ellas, incluyéndome, incluyéndola. Si iban a por nuestras diosas, se lo pondríamos imposible.

Me quedé pensando en la reina, tenía sus guardias cuando desapareció, necesitábamos una fortaleza inquebrantable.

–… Chase y Periwinkle, os encargaréis de reunirlas a todas, os quiero aquí en menos de una hora y cómo me hagáis perder más tiempo os suspendo a las dos– salimos de allí sin pestañear.

Fuimos a por Tink la primera, aún no lo teníamos claro, pero si realmente iban a por las diosas no permitiría que ella fuera la siguiente.

Llegamos, mis latidos respiraron al verla, íbamos sin tiempo así que le dije que hoy saldríamos de excursión, y aunque extrañada, se alegró. Iba a odiar ocultarle la verdad, pero sentía que si se lo decía la preocupación la maltrataría.

Subió a Luz detrás de mí, y continuamos en Primavera para buscar a Silvermist, bajo la excusa de que teníamos que reclutarla para una charla, lo cual no era mentira del todo.

La encontramos jugando en el lago de los nenúfares, patinando tal vez, se llevó una sorpresa.

–¿Qué hacéis aquí? ¿Ha pasado algo? ¡Oh! ¿Es verdad que la reina no está?– preguntó de buenas a primeras, sin darnos tiempo a responder. No supe de dónde escuchó el rumor, supuse que muchos lo sabrían ya.

–Está enferma, o de vacaciones, o la excusa que más te guste, vámonos– respondió Chase sin darle importancia.

–Yuhu~ ¡a por los malos!– Tink estaba cada vez más confundida.

–Oye, ¿entonces es cierto? ¿la reina se ha ido?– me preguntó, detrás de mí, pegada a mí.

–E-es lo que tratamos de averiguar, por eso reunimos a las diosas…– no hizo más preguntas, sólo me abrazó más fuerte.

La siguiente era Fawn, la cual apareció como si fuera capaz de escuchar a Luz a distancia, fue directa a por mí.

–Vaya, así que escoltando a delincuentes, ¿qué han hecho esas dos granujillas?– dijo refiriéndose a Sil y a Tink mientras acariciaba a mi montura.

–Las necesitamos, y también te necesitamos a ti, estamos en apuros y- –me cortó.

–Vaya vaya, así que lo scouts necesitan mi ayuda eh~ ¿puedes decirlo otra vez? Suena demasiado bien.

–Déjate de rencores, esto es serio y no tenemos tiempo– Chase la hizo callar –Vámonos.

Y así, marchamos las cinco hacia Invierno, sólo quedaba Spike. Era la primera vez que íbamos, la curiosidad de Tink le hizo preguntar cosas de las que ni nosotras sabíamos. Poco antes de llegar, preguntó por las demás diosas, me sorprendió que recordara que eran siete sin contarnos, seis obviando a Narrow. Le conté quienes eran, tenía derecho a saberlo dada la situación.

–¿Entonces después iremos a por Vidia?– tardé demasiado en responder.

–Vidia ha desaparecido también, os llevamos a un lugar seguro y si vuelvo a escuchar otra de tus preguntitas te aseguro que te llenaré la boca de nieve– por lo visto Chase no tenía demasiada paciencia.

–Déjala que haga preguntas, es tan inocente~– miré a Sil incrédula, ¿inocente Tink? La hizo silenciar en vergüenza de todos modos.

Dimos con Spike, no fue fácil encontrarla echándose una siesta en el bosque de la escarcha.

–¿Puedo venir yo también?– dijo una animada amiga suya.

–No– respondimos a la vez.

De camino a las montañas de los scouts, Tink preguntó susurrando por los poderes de cada una de las diosas. Le dije que esperara a que llegásemos, pero insistió, mucho, incluso me amenazó con hacerme cosquillas.

Terminé cediendo, imposible resistirme a ella, le conté todo lo que sabía.

Nyx nos recibió como si llevara días en espera, dijo que teníamos el alojamiento y la seguridad necesaria para que nadie ni nada entrara o saliera sin permiso, estaban terminando de prepararlo todo.

Nos dieron una charla sobre la situación en la que estábamos, sin secretos, sin florituras. La cruda realidad nos azotó a unas más que otras, estábamos en peligro.

Yo me encargaría de vigilarlas desde dentro, con un buen arsenal de flechas a mi disposición. Pensé que nada podía salir mal con tanta preparación, era imposible que se llevaran a alguien y se lo repetí a Tink otra vez, creyéndomelo.

Finalmente llegamos a nuestra habitación compartida, con tres literas y lo necesario para pasar la noche.

–Qué guay, hacía tiempo que no hacía una pijamada~– dijo Fawn, demasiado contenta, trepando a una de las literas –¿puedo usar mi poder aquí?– preguntó a medio camino.

–¿Qué poder tienes tú?– preguntó Silvermist.

–Ah claro, tú no habías nacido aún, mira– su ropa se le quedó por encima, fue rápida quitándosela como si nada, saltó desde lo alto para ponerse a corretear por la habitación, terminó ronroneando encima de Sil.

Esta iba a ser una larga noche.

–Chicas, no estamos aquí para divertirnos, es probable ni siquiera veamos salir el sol– Spike plantó la seriedad de golpe, pero Fawn no se detuvo.

–Bueno, si va a ser la última mejor que nos divirtamos ¿no?– parpadeé incrédula ante el optimismo de Sil, se puso a perseguir al zorrillo lanzándole gota de agua, salpicándonos, alborotando la habitación.

Me quedé pegada a Tink, ella era la que estaba más asustada.

–Tranquila, esta vez no nos pillarán por sorpresa, si alguien consiguiera siquiera burlar la seguridad que tenemos me encargaré de trincharlo con las flechas que tenemos aquí, eso suponiendo que pueda encontrarnos primero– no la tranquilicé, ni un poquito, sus ojos me pedían mimos.

–Tengo miedo Peri…

–Lo sé cielo, yo también. Espero que esto termine pronto… y podamos volver a casa– Fawn fue a saltar hacia nosotras, pero se detuvo en el aire rodeada por un aura azulada.

–Lo siento, pero es que me estaba poniendo de los nervios– Spike la congeló en el aire, cortándoles el rollo. Intervine.

–Vale chicas, ¿podemos estar tranquilas por un rato? Esto no es fácil para ninguna de nosotras, no estamos aquí por gusto y mucho menos para descontrolarnos, estamos en peligro y nos comportaremos hasta que dejemos de estarlo.

Spike soltó a Fawn, y subió a su camilla de mala gana para transformarse en hada de nuevo.

–Pero entonces esto es muy aburrido~– se quejó, colgando sus brazos desde la litera.

–Sí, lo es y no vamos a hacer nada para remediarlo, si quieres salir a corretear por ahí te esperas a que nos dejen salir.

–Jo~ Al menos podríamos jugar a algún juego para matar el tiempo, no seas tan scout…– miré a Tink, no le hacía ni pizca de gracia, no me la imaginé jugando con las demás.

–Os aconsejo que durmáis, descansad vosotras que podéis y esperad al amanecer en silencio, eso es todo.

–Buah, qué rollo. Vale, de acuerdo, pero mañana jugamos sí o sí, es una promesa– le contesté con cualquier cosa, si esta noche desaparecía alguien, no tendríamos tiempo para juegos.

Quedé sentada en la cama, sorprendida por el caso que me hicieron. Tink se tumbó, esperando a que lo hiciera yo también, pero no, no me movería de allí en toda la noche, no iba a descansar, apenas iba a parpadear. Tenía que estar atenta por si alguien entraba a la habitación, nuestras vidas dependían de ello.

La noche oscureció por completo, ya todos dormían, o eso creía. Fawn bajó de su camilla con su fino pijama ondeando, se sentó a mi lado silenciosa.

–¿Quieres un poco de compañía? No puedo dormir contigo tan cerca.

–¿No puedes o no quieres?

–Las dos, ¿crees que aparecerá alguien por esa puerta?– preguntó con un extraño tono serio, viniendo de ella.

–No lo sé, espero que no, somos cinco y si es cierto que cada noche desaparece una diosa, no quiero que un veinte por ciento se lleve a Tink.

–Egoísta. ¿Y si viene a por ti?

–Eso sería lo mejor, mis flechas son más rápidas que los relámpagos, y no veo ninguna nube por aquí arriba.

–¿Y… qué harías si se llevaran a Tink? Si de pronto te dieses la vuelta y no estuviera.

–Me tiene agarrada con las dos manos, creo que me daría cuenta.

–Responde. ¿Seguirías… protegiéndonos?

–¿Por qué preguntas eso?

–Sólo… tengo un mal presentimiento. Mi olfato animal me dice que algo malo nos acecha, espero que esta vez me equivoque– apoyó su cabeza en mi hombro, respirando entrecortada –Me quedaré contigo despierta hasta que amanezca…

–No es necesario, pero si insistes– y así nos quedamos, sigilosas, en una calma demasiado estática.

* * *

 **[Tink]**

Desperté como si me estuviera ahogando en el agua y saliera a la superfície de golpe, traté de calmar mi pánico respirando, temblando, con la infernal sensación en mi pecho que tuve tras la tormenta, esa sensación vacía, cruel, despiadada. La necesitaba, necesitava verla.

–Peri– en mi cama estaba Fawn, dormida en una posición extraña, no vi a mi Peri desde allí, todas parecían dormidas –P-Peri– empecé a temblar, sabía que iba a estar allí, por alguna parte, pero por alguna tonta razón no la veía aún.

Salí de la cama medio mareada, con mi corazón sufriendo y una voz temblorosa poco distante de un susurro.

–Peri ¿dónde estás?– me costaba respirar, no estaba soñando, todo seguía oscuro y aquella odiosa sensación no se iba –Peri…– seguí, dando vueltas sobre mí misma, queriendo chillar de pánico pero este mismo me lo impedía, tenía un nudo en la garganta. No podía dar más que tambaleos por la habitación, esperando a que ella apareciera y me salvara de una caída en picado hacia el abismo –P-Peri…

Mi boca estaba seca, mis nervios agrietados, tropecé con mis propios pies y terminé en el suelo, rota, sola, sin sentir el segundo latido de mi vida, con esa horrible, horrible sensación en mi pecho que me susurraba que no estaba, que se la habían llevado, que no la volvería a ver.

–Peri… ¿dónde estás?– caí tumbada sin fuerzas en el suelo, en el centro de la habitación, lagrimando dolor sin consuelo, sintiendo las cuchilladas de la soledad maltratándome para el resto de mi vida –Vuel…ve.

Ignoré lo ocurrido después de aquello, me convertí en una masa inmóvil sin emociones. Las caras que mis ojos reflejaban, las palabras que mis orejas recibían, nada de aquello servía si nadie me traía a mi Peri.

Después de aquello, caos.

No comí, ¿cómo podría? ¿cómo podría ni siquiera sobrevivir con la falta de mi propósito? Dejaría que la muerte me consumiera, que aquél ser me llevara con ella, y esperé al tiempo a que me devolviera mi segunda mitad o se llevara lo que quedaba de mí.

Y esperé, esperé todo el día, toda la noche, solamente para descubrir al despertar Spike desapareció, a pesar de los tantos refuerzos de los scouts. Estábamos sentenciadas. Eso era todo. No había esperanza para ninguna de nosotras.

Solo deseé ser yo la siguiente, únicamente para terminar con aquél dolor que mi cuerpo y mente eran incapaces de soportar. Cada segundo, cada latido, me acercaba un poco más al dios de la muerte, y yo sólo quería que el tiempo corriera, sólo eso.


End file.
